The tale of the Frog Prince
by moonbird
Summary: This is the tale, about how future King Harold got his future Queen Lillian. How complicated a little frogs life can get, when royalty, magic, curses and most of all, love, gets involved.
1. How it began

_AN; you know, watching Shrek 2 again, I remembered how fascinated I was about the King and Queen all those years back when I first saw the movie. They seemed to have a long interesting back-story going for themselves. For one thing.. people might disagree, but I thought the movie was more than hinting that Harold had originally been a frog, and that the fairy-god mother was blackmailing him with threats of turning him back. There were several small hints towards Harolds back-story in the movie, though never out-right said. The female frog in the bar recognising him in spite of him being human, the queen talking about their first kiss, by the lily pond of all places, the fairy god mother saying. "I gave you your happily ever after, and I can take it away again." Him talking to Fiona about changing for the one you love. "You wouldn't believe how much I changed for your mother." .. all hints, towards Harolds true origin.. and I really like what the movie is implying, it's interesting to me. Plus, the few times you see Harold and Lillian talking, you get the sense they really do love and respect each other, which is some-thing always to admire when a couple whom is not the focus of the movie, is being presented, and I just liked the characters. So here is my go at King Harolds and Queen Lillians story. _

* * *

******-_**set after the ending of Shrek 2**_-****

In the late night, the party had ended; people were tired after all the dancing and singing, almost falling a sleep as they stood, puss in boots had gone to rest, resting on top of one of the pigs bellies, Donkey was snorring as he nussled closer to his dragon wife, and their adorable mutants babies, every-thing rang piece.

Fiona smiled as she stood by her husbands side as he held her waste and yawned.

"Well." Shrek tried to keep back his yawn. "It's about time to turn in, isn't it?" he asked. "Come-one." He guided Fiona towards the castle as her head leaned towards his shoulder, though then as they walked, she suddenly eyed the lily pond, which she had always liked to sit by as a kid, it had for always been one of her favourite places of the the whole castle with its clean running water and all the pretty lily flowers spread over the lovely pond, and by the lily pond, all alone looking at the night sky, was a frog, but not just any frog.

Shrek noticed Fionas looked and now himself caught sight of the frog, wearing a little golden crown. "He's good enough, your father." Shrek told silently. "Not so bad ones you get to know him."

Fiona smiled at her husband. "Oh he's wonderful, I really hope you two will be able to get along now, you should." She told softly and sincerely. "He always loved me, and he was always there for me without question when I grew up.. I remember how he cried and begged the day fairy-god mother took me away, please don't ever think he took it lightly." She sadly looked down. "I just never knew.." she glanced at the frog sitting by the pond, whom didn't seem to have noticed the two.

"Go talk to him." Shrek then encouraged Fiona. "Just because I never could figure out it with my parents, doesn't mean you shouldn't." he stated.

Fiona turned towards her husband, then smiled at him as she tiptoed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She offered. "I'll see you up in bed, promise." She said, and let go of Shreks hand to slowly approach her father.

Shrek only watched for a moment, sighing by the knowledge of how lucky he was, not only had he gotten himself the best wife in the world, but a family to, whom were all good enough ones you got to know them, Shrek was glad to notice how he suddenly actually wanted to learn this new family to know better, and looked forward to the morning where he could begin that task, to his own surprise, before he turned back towards the castle, leaving Fiona to some privacy with her father.

Slowly Fiona neared the frog, that didn't seem to movie, just looked towards the sky, his eyes brown as they were in human form, almost reflecting the moon, as did the little golden crown on his head. "Dad?" Fiona hesitated slightly.

The frogs head turned around, and his gaze meet Fionas. "Darling." He smiled happy to see her. "You're all-right?" he asked.

"Oh I'm great." Fiona told sincerely as she sat down beside her father. "How about you? How are.."

"I'm fine to." Her father told sincerely. "Really." He assured.

"Dad, what you did." Fiona hesitated.

"Fiona, nothing is more important to me than your happiness." Harold told a little sternly holding up a froggy flip. "I thought I had some-how cursed you and you couldn't be happy unless you could be like all the other girls, but I was wrong, you decided this because that is what you wanted and what makes you happy, that's all that matters to me." He told firmly.

"You thought you had cursed me?" Fiona asked slightly raising an eye-brow.

"Well." Harold smiled a little sheepishly. "It's a long story."

Fiona looked slightly curious at him and then tilted her head. "So a frog? How long?" she hesitated.

"Oh I was born as a frog." Harold told. "Had a frog father and frog mother, right at this pond actually, I used to visit at least ones a week, until they passed away a few years ago. I also have a lot of frog siblings, particularly one sister that lilked to be always after me." He looked up at her. "I never did tell you." He admitted. "Only your mother knew really, I guess I didn't tell because.." he sighed deeply. "Well, I was ashamed." He at last then admitted.

"Why?" Fiona asked. "You're still my dad, and I love you dad."

"I love you to Fiona." Harold to. "So very much."

"How did it all happen?" Fiona then asked interested. "How did you and mom end up together? How did you become king?" she asked.

"Prince." Harold corrected. "You have to be a prince and marry a princess before you become king." He told.

"How did that happen?" Fiona asked interested.

"Erh, well." Harold hesitated. "It's a long story really, and it's starting to become a long time ago, as I told you, I was born as a frog, in this very pond right here." He told looking down at the waters.

Fiona listened intensely to the story, she could almost see her father there, she could recognize him, and as she closed her eyes, she could feel that summer day long ago.

* * *

The little young frog Harold was indeed, what the other frogs liked to call a whimp, always clean, always orderly, he liked a nice cooling pond and a fresh flie, just as much as the next frog, but he didn't liked swamps or mud or any-thing like that, at least not enough to want to dare danger to go out there.

It was just him and the royal Lily pond. An easy simple life, for a little frog whom didn't need more, who would ever ask for more?

That day was just like any other for little frog Harold, as he very much just paddled around in the pond on his back, very peace-fully, in the clean cold cooling water.

"Harold really."

Lazedly Harold looked to his side and was faced with another frog. "Hilda?" he asked. "What is it?"

The frog to his left, sitting on the pond edge, was his sister, Hilda.

"Again?" Hilda asked. "You are just swimming around in the pond, why don't you get out some more? they are running around corners with you." she stated refering to all of the other frogs.

"What could I possible want out there?" Harold asked. "It's dangerous and.. " he shivered. "Dirty." He told. "If I'm really lucky a stork will swing by and eat me out there." He rolled his eyes "No, then better stay here where it's safe."

Hilda rolled her eyes. "You are never going to become a real frog this way." She stated. "For crying out loud, you dry your mouth every-time you eat a flie."

Just at that moment, Harold had lazedly snatched a fly out of the air with his long tounge, swallowed it and was now in the process of drying his mouth with his flipper, he stopped in mid motion by the comment though and pouted. "What's wrong with that?" he asked. "You can have manners even if you are a frog." He pouted.

Hilda rolled her eyes. "You are a frog, what do you need manners for?" she asked.

"I just like to be clean, what's wrong with that?" Harold asked finally rolling around to lay probably in the water looking annoyed at his sister.

"You really are an odd one." Hilda sighed.

"Well.." Harold hesitated. "So what if I am?" he asked defending.

"What on earth am I to do with you?" Hilda asked.

"Why do you have to do any-thing?" Harold asked in a sigh, before suddenly, he splashed a bit of water on his sister. "Hah." He laughed as Hilda spluttered, surprised by the attack.

"Uhh Harold! I'll get you for that!" Hilda exclaimed ready to jump in, but never got so far before they were interrupted by voices.. loud voices.

"Come on Princess, give us a kiss!" a deep male voice sounded.

"Humans!" Hilda exclaimed. "Harold come on quick! Hide!"

Harold dived towards the pond edge, where he jumped up to where Hilda was, together the two frogs hurried towards the plants where they could hide, just in time for a big man, looking like a brute, came backing towards the pond, his hands on his back as he leaned forward. "Come on my pretty princess, it's just one kiss!" he grinned widely.

"I am _not _your pretty princess!" a girl stated in a beyond furious voice as she came into view.. such furry was beyond any-thing Harold had ever seen, it was passionate and clearly came from the inside, which had to be the most intimidating thing Harold had ever seen, and made him take a step back-wards further away. Obviously the girl was a princess, she couldn't be any-thing else, her features were delicate and pretty, as only a princess's could be, with pale skin and rosy cheek that now burned with that furry. She wore a long elegant blue dress, her long blond hair freely fell down her shoulders as a waterfal of gold, Harold thought, and resting on that golden hair was a golden crown, every-thing so princess like, how-ever, her blue eyes showed thunder, and her pretty face retrieved in a grimace, resembling anger. "Just give me my ball!" she demanded. "And then leave me alone!" she ordered very harshly.

Then Harold noticed, what the big man was holding behind his back, a golden ball, barely visible between his large fingers. "It'll cost a kiss." The man grinned.

"Argh, no way!" the princess stamped in the ground. "I'll never kiss any person like you!" she stated angrily. "And I warn you, if you don't give me that ball, you'll regret it! It was my mothers, the only thing I have of hers.. so you better not dare." She warned, thunder and lighting in her eyes.

"Or what?" the man asked amused throwing the ball up and down in the air.

"I'll bet a flie he shouldn't have done that." Harold whispered to his sister as they laid in hiding observing the whole thing.

"Shh!" Hilda hissed.

"Put.. it.. down." The princess demanded with squinting eyes, slightly bending her knees.

"Hah." The man laughed, and suddenly, obviously on purpose, threw the ball over his shoulder. "whups." He said rather innocently. "Well, better come and get it ay?" he asked the princess with opened arms towards her, as if he really believed she would throw herself for a hug at that moment, which Harold could tell would just defy all logic at that point.

That moment, the princess seemed to compleately loose it, as her mouth opened wide and she roared! a big roar very un-princess like, as she came running forward, before suddenly punching the man in his stomach with a first, then she kicked his knees away under him, making the man land on his stomach before the man had any chance to know what had happened. Before the princess at last had him in a arm lock, using both arms to hold the mans arms behind his back, placing a food which wore a high-hell on his back, boring that high heel down in the mans spine. "You shouldn't have done that." The princess hissed in a very dangerous tone.

"Told you." Harold whispered to his sister.

"Harold, I'm surprised at you. Being reckless, aren't you scared at all?" Hilda asked in a whisper turning to her brother, only to realize his eyes had never been bigger as he starred wide-eyed at the princess, almost whimpering.

"I've never been more scared in all of my life." He told in a pathetically little quack as he covered his head with his flippers, still looking wide-eyed at the princess, making Hilda roll her eyes, but smirk, now she could recognize her brother again.

"Now apologies!" The princess sneered pressing her food down in the man, whom grunted in pain.

"For what?" the man gasped looking like he just wanted to control that pain some-how.

"For taking my ball without permission, and for throwing it around." The princess sneered.

As suddenly, the golden ball innocently rolled in front of the two frogs, whom starred wide-eyed at it.

"For a ball? Really?" the man asked, only to grunt in pain as the princess pressed even harder. "Okay! Okay!" he gasped. "I apologies!"

At last the princess stepped away and the man raised up, grunting in pain, only to suddenly spit at the princess.

The princess gasped in shock. "How dare you?" she asked.

"Freak!" the man yelled at her. "To think I wanted a kiss from you! I must have gone insane, thank goodness that is over." He disgusted whipped his mouth. "No one would ever want a kiss from you, you are crazy!" he told in a angry voice. "No wonder every-body is saying that, it's all true! crazy princess" he stated stumping away.

"_No I'm not!_" The Princess furriously yelled after the man whom was on his way out. "I'm not _crazy_!" she stated angrily, and then sat down on the lily pond edge with crossed arms and anger on her face, before slowly.. that anger seemed to empty out and she was left there, compleately alone. "Am I?" she asked sadly, trying to keep away a tear. "No I'm not." She suddenly covered her face in her hands. "I'm not crazy.. I'm not.." she sniffed, tears starting to roll down her chin.

"Why would he call her crazy?" Harold asked in a blink. "I mean come on, _he_ was the one being a jerk!" he pointed out. "And she defended herself, that was the smart brave thing to do!" he exclaimed. "Boy, I wish I dared standing up to people bigger than me." he confessed in a slight shiver. "She sure must be brave."

Hilda rolled her eyes. "Remember the frog rule, don't get involved in human affairs." She sighed. "It'll only end up in you being squashed." She stated turning around to jump away.

Harold sighed deeply as he looked after Hilda, then he eyed the golden ball that was lying right in front of him, and then he eyed the crying princess.

Harold sighed, some-thing inside of him just couldn't let the princess sit there, he didn't knew what it was, or why he was about to do what he did, he just knew he had to, it was like some-thing inside of him was becoming really sad as well, and well.. he just didn't like seeing that passionate brave princess being like that. So slowly he started to roll the ball, he pushed it as hard as he could, both using flippers and head, to get through the plants he were hiding among, before at last he got it out on the tiles, from where he only need to give it one gentle push for the ball the roll all the way over to the princess' feet's, where it gently rested on her shoes.

Surprised the Princess looked down, and her eyes widened. "My ball!" she exclaimed bowing down to pick it up. "How?" she confused looked around drying her tears of he cheek. "Is.. is any-one there?" she asked confused looking around.

Harold carefully stepped backwards to hide even further away among the leaves, suddenly feeling scared.. more scared than usual.

"I just.. if any-one is there." The princess hesitated holding the ball to her chest. "Thank you." She at last smiled. "Thank you so much!" she told, sounding genuinely happy.

Harold sighed relieved, suddenly also smiling himself not knowing why.. well, he was just happy the princess was cheered up!

One last time the princess sighed holding the ball to her chest before she turned around, and slowly walked back to the castle.

"You're welcome princess." Harold sighed looking after her, until she was finally gone.


	2. The rescue

Harold had returned the princess's golden ball, and she had returned to the castle, logic dictated that every-thing should go back to normal after that point.

And, you could argue, that indeed it did, Harold went back to the pond with the other frogs, he swam around as he used to, ate flies as he used to, got lectured as he used to.

Yet, one single little thing had changed, some-how.. He really began noticing the princess, he noticed how often she came to the Lily pond, always holding her golden ball in her hands, and always all alone. Some-times she would simply walk past the pond, but some-times she would sit down by it and sigh, looking a bit out in the air, holding that ball, and then move on.

Harold saw her come and go, viewed her from his hiding spot beneath the leaves.. wondering why she came here so often, why he had never noticed before.. and why she always came alone?

"Harold!" his sister called out to him.

"What?" Harold blinked from where he sat on the pond edge, at his favourite sunny spot.

"You're day-dreaming again." Hilda pointed out from the water.

"Was, not. I was just taking a nap." Harold defended.

The male frog Adam chukled. "Little Harold, always lost to some-where else." he sniffed. "Earth to Harold!" he called.

"I told you, I was just relaxing." Harold snapped a little annoyed.

"Let him, he is never swimming with us any-way." Andrew another male frog stated as he dived into the water.

"Some-times you got to wonder, is he even real frog?" Adam asked in a slightly lifted eye-brow.

"Of cause I am a frog!" Harold exclaimed. "What else would I be."

"Why don't you prove you are a real frog then?" Adam asked in a very superior voice. "or are you scared to get dirty?"

"Oh leave him alone." Hilda pushed to Adam. "He doesn't have to do any-thing."

Another female frog approached Harold in the water. "Maybe." Bianca, the frog with the red lips smirked. "All he needs is a lady friend, how-about it." she asked stretching out in best attratctive frog manner. "If you ask me, you are a cutie." she blinked at Harold. "How about it big boy." she blinked at him.

Harold shivered slightly, stepping away from Bianca. "Erh.. no thanks." he told.

"hah! what did I tell you, not a real frog at all!" Adam laughed.

"I am to a real frog!" Harold defended himself.

"Then do go on, prove it." Adam asked. "Go to the svamp, the nice thick one, give your warts a treat."

"I'm a frog, I don't have warts!" Harold snapped. "It's toats that have warts, there's a difference." he stated annoyed.

"So you wont go to the swamp?" Adam asked with a lifted eye-brow.

"Perhaps I will." Harold sniffed, starting to jump off the Lillian pond.

"Harold, you know we don't go to the svamp alone." Hilda called after him. "You need to take some-one with you to keep a look-out for you, let me come with you!" she was just about to swim towards him.

"No!" Harold stated. "You stay here, i'll go to the darn swamp on my own." he snapped. "And don't try and protect me, I can take care of myself." he stated annoyed jupmping away.

Adam shook his head. "He is so going to get hurt out there, he can barely make it in here in the safe pond."

"Then you shouldn't have annoyed him like that." Hilda snapped at Adam. "Honestly, what did you do that for?" she asked. "I'll have you know, I will hold you personally acountable if some-thing happens to my little-brother." she at last snapped before diving into the water.

"Shess." Adam sniffed as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Not a real frog, how can I not be a real frog?" Harold murmered to himself on his way towards the big castle wall, where the forest would be on the other side. "I'm green, i Jump, I swim." he murmered annoyed. "What's wrong with wanting to be safe?" he then asked. "Why must they all act so stupid?" he asked as he reached the wall and started the upwards climb. "I really am I frog." he stated surely. "Aren't I?" he asked a bit hesitating as he reached the top of the wall, he glanced to the other side, where the big forest seemed to go on and on for-ever before him, turning around to where he came from, Harold could see the entire royal garden unfold beneath him, all of the flowers, the fruit-tress, he could even see the Lily-pond from up there, and all of the other frogs swimming around in it, it was quite a beatuiful sight actually.

Harold sighed laying down, deciding it would be okay to take a rest after such a climb, glancing at the garden.. then he saw her, the princess, taking her walk through the garden, ones with her golden ball in her hands, ones again alone.. and she looked really sad.

Harold observed her in a sigh, it really was a shame such a beautiful princess should look that sad that often.. the greatest shame he had ever heard of.

As the princess neared the Lily pond, all of the frogs seemed to become away of her presence, as suddenly they started to swim or jump into hiding, in time for them to be out of sight as the princess in a sigh, sat down on the lily pond edge, looking out in the air.

It was truly a shame he couldn't go talk to her, Harold thought, but that was the frog directive, talking to humans just weren't safe.. humans had a tendency to scream at frogs and then squash them. Harold didn't know why, he had no idea what a frog had ever done to a human to provoke such behaviour, but there it was.. so he could not go talk to her.

Harold sighed ones again, really really deeply, laying on his stomach on top of the wall, merely observing the princess as she sat there, quite alone. And that was how Harold made his mistake, had become un-aware, he did not notice the creature that came sailing from above, not before suddenly he was snatched and he felt himself being lifted from the ground. "ARGH!" Harold screamed turning around as he suddenly realised, he had been captured by a stork. "OH NO!" he yelled, trying to struggle out out of the storks claws, but to no avail.

Then suddenly it looked like the stork had gotten eyes on the lily pond, and one of the frogs in hiding, as it zoomed downwards, frightened the princess whom jumped up in a shocked scream.

Harold was frigthened out of his mind, he simply didn't know what else to do then to call out to the person closest to him, the only person that was even there... the princess. "Help me!" he called for the princess as the Stork flew upwards. "I'M GOING TO BE EATEN!"

"OH MY GOD!" the princess suddenly yelled as she saw the frog helplessly trapped in the storks claws.

"HELP!" Harold screamed from the storks claws as the bird zoomed upwards. "ANY-ONE PLEASE!" long below, he saw the princess, Lillian, the pretty princess coming running after them, almost falling in her long dress as she desperately reached for the bird.

"_Put that frog down!_" she roared after the stork, but to no avail, the stork was just laughing as it flew even higher.

Harold screamed, knowing he was going to be eaten soon, it would be the end of his sweet froggy life, simply the end!

Then the princess took aim, and threw the only thing she had, her golden ball, with all of her might, and it flew through the air and hit the stork, right in the head, with a scrark, the stock in surprise let go, and suddenly little Harold was in free-fall downards.

"ARGH!" Harold screamed zooming towards the earth, not able to do any-thing else than just continueing screaming.

"FROG!" the princess yelled as she ran forward. "I'll get you! I'll"

Harold couldn't say any-thing, his heart was up his throat and he was still sure he was going to die, he was going to get squashed on the ground! which was only slightly better than being eaten by the stork, when suddenly, The princess threw herself forward, and just managed to grab Harold in mid-air, then making a summersault on the earth, and at last landed on her back-side, still holding Harold protective in her hands, her dress ruined for good, and all of her covered in dirt as she gasped for air. Slowly the princess sat up as she breathed for air, and slowly she looked down on her hands, which she opened to look wide-eyed at the frog she was holding. "Are you okay?" she asked the little frog.

Harold was crumbling together in her hands, scared out of his might he tried to make himself as small as possible, covering his head with his flippers, shivering as a wreck, at last he dared to look up at her, through the flippers. "I erh.." he swallowed nervously "Yes I'm okay." He told, just then, the golden ball also came down, but a little more to the left, and it with a plop it fell down in the lily pond.

"My ball!" the princess got up on her legs still holding Harold and ran to the pond looking down. "Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"Princess!" Harold squeecked. "Please! I can't breath!"

"Oh dear!" at ones the princess let go and Harold almost fell down on the pond edge. Where he gasped for air. "Are.. are you okay?" she asked nervously looking at him with huge concerned eyes. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "Please be okay!" she begged.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Harold gasped for air. "Just.. give me some minutes." For some minutes he laid there, getting the air, conscious returning to him, then suddenly he realized, and he opened his eyes, to be meet with the princess's blue eyes which still looked concerned at him. "Princess!" he very literately quacked, as the frog that he was, and held his mouth in embarrassment. "I.. I.." he jumped to his legs, and flustered started to move around, trying to go left, but then ended up doing some-thing else, compleately diss-orintated and very confused, he tried to come up with an action that would make sense in the situation.

Apparently he looked silly, because now the princess giggled off him.

Embarrased Harold looked down, swallowing embarrased, before suddenly his eyes widened as he realised. "Your ball!" he suddenly exclaimed turning around looking down the deep water of the lily pond.

"Yeah." The princess sighed. "Doesn't look like I'll get that one back." She stated a little sadly. "But well, what matters is that you are all-right."

"But it was your mothers ball, it's important to you." Harold exclaimed hopelessly looking down the waters, which indeed was so deep that you couldn't even see the buttom, in spite of the water being as clean as water was ever going to be, it just continued to where there was no more light, and it was all dark and black down there.

The princess sighed deeply and a little sadly. "Gone is gone, what matters is that you are okay." She stated again.

Harold hesitated slightly looking at Lillian, then looked at the seemingly endless water. "I'll go get it!" he then suddenly stated.

Princess blinked. "What?" she asked.

"Your ball! I'm a frog, we swim pretty good." Harold informed.

"But it's so deep." Lillian told. "Your sure you can handle it?" she asked.

"Of cause I can!" Harold stated, then looked doubting at the water, swallowing.

"You don't have to." The princess told sincerely.

Harold looked down in the water, suddenly shaking by the thought, having to get the ball, which was twice as heavy as he was, all the way up to the surface, it seemed impossible! and very very dangerous, some-thing Harold should absolutely not do. No matter what reasoning he had!

Then he looked at the princess whom looked concerned at him, with big.. very very blue.. very very sweet looking, eyes, that also tried not to look to longingly at the deep pond, clearly wanting the ball back. That was the thing, those eyes, that made Harold take his final decision! he had to do it!

Slowly Harold turned towards the pond edge, ones again looking down. He swallowed one last time, and then Harold closed his eyes, and jumped head-first into the pond, and immediately started swimming downwards as fast as he could, in a straight line, down and down in he went, further down than he ever had before, further down than he could remember any other frog having dived. slowly it became darker, as he went lower and lower, and the water as well, got colder and colder, but Harold continued regardless down-wards. And finally, he hit the buttom, it was compleately dark down there, so he had to fumble over the earth, trying to find some-thing, in blindness he fumbled around, desperately searching for the item, before finally at last, his flippers touched some-thing even colder than the water, some-thing metallic, he could fell it. Unfortunately, the ball was bigger than he was, but regardless he had to get it up there, with much difficulty he got it up on his back, and then came the upwards swim. With the heavy ball on his back, up and up he swam, All-though, suddenly Harold horriefied realised, he was running low on oxygen, he felt very cold and very worn out, inside out, like there was no strenght in hum at all, he started seeing white spots, and he knew that he could pass out at any moment, and with the ball on top of him, that would mean Harold would be send back to the buttom of the pond, but he refused to let go of that ball! And he continued, even though he was so desperate for air and it would be so easy to let go, just to float up, he still continued, towards the light upwards and upwards, to where there was light and air, but.. just as he almost reached the surface, Harold realized he wouldn't make it.. he lacked oxygen, he lacked the strength, he was passing out.. the last thing he managed to comprehend, were a couple of hands breaking the surface above him, and reaching towards him, vaguely Harold thought he was being lifted.. out of the water, but that was the last thing he managed to register before every-thing turned black.


	3. the unlikely friend-ship

Slowly as Harold emerged from the darkness that had taken him, and it really wasn't so be, he felt so fuzzy and varm, he laid on some-thing soft, even softer than moss. Harold exhaled deeply, what a dream, he was dreaming that he laid on a cloud, only a cloud could be this sooft, he nuzzled down and then realized, what-ever he was laying on couldn't be a cloud, because not only was it soft, it was smooth as well. Drowsily Harold opened his eyes to have a look and realized, he laid on some-thing resembling red-silk like a.. red silk pillow.

Harold blinked suddenly a lot more awake and looked around him, he was indeed laying on a red silk pillow, and that silk pillow was placed on a big bed with silk linned, above him there was a majestetic curtain fall in red velvet matching the bed, and right beside his pillow.. on top of the covers, was there a shining golden ball.

Harold quacked as he fell down from the pillow in shocked realistion, this had to be.. the princess bed! At ones he started looking around, trying to think of a way out, though before he even got further with that thought, the curtain was pulled aside.

Harold let out another quack in fright as he jumped behind the pillow as to try and hide himself from whom-ever was standing above him.

"Oh thank goodness you came around." A soft female voice sounded.

Harold recognized that voice.. he knew it very well. Slowly Harold dared to look out from behind the pillow and up, far up at where the fair ladies head was. "Princess." He quacked, only to slam his hands towards his mouth, embarrassed by the quack.

"Are you all-right froggy?" the princess asked sitting down on her knee, resting just her arms on the bed. "You gave me quite a scare there."

"Oh, sorry." Harold muttered embarrassed finally getting out from behind the pillow. "I didn't mean to frighten you." He told slowly, crawling out of his hide, and carefully sat down in front of the pillow. "Erh.." he embarrassed looked down. "Thank you for saving me.." he whispered embarrassed. "Both times."

"Thank you for getting my ball." The princess returned in a slight smile. "You are quite the daredevil little frog aren't you?" she asked. "First to take a flight with a stork and then a deep dive." she amused remembered.

"Oh please, I really don't plan to make any of that into a habit." Harold stated as he rolled his eyes. "ones was enough, thank you." He said making the princess chuckle. "What?" Harold asked. "I mean it!"

"I'm sorry." The princess finished chuckling. "It's just." She poked to him. "You are a funny little frog." She told him.

"A funny little frog?" Harold asked sounding slightly offended as he looked up at her. "I have you know, to me you look like a really big dangerous princess." He told.

"Oh I am not so dangerous." The princess smiled amused.

"I don't know." Harold looked at her. "I saw you handle that guys by the pond." He told her. "excuse me if I, as a funny little frog, would not like to be on the receiving end of that temper." he lifted a flipper to slightly touch his face. "Or that fist." he added.

"You saw that?" the princess asked. "Oh no, I didn't mean." she looked hopelessly at him. "I didn't mean to act like that I just." she defeated sighed. "Act a little crazy some-times I guess." she muttered. "Please don't be frightened."

"Come on, he was being a jerk." Harold told her. "I wish I would have been able to act like you did.. standing up to some-thing bigger than me like that. Then that stork wouldn't have gone the better of me." he stated, before silencing looking up at the princess. "I thought you were brave." he told very quietly. "And you don't scare me, I know you are nice." he told in a even more quiet voice.

The princess chuckled, before looking appreciating at Harold, sending him a warm smile. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Well." Harold turned around. "I'll better find a way out I guess."

"Why?" the princess asked, sounding genuinely disappointed.

"Well I.." Harold hesitated turning around again looking up at the princess. "before some-one finds me right?" he asked. "wouldn't they freak?"

"That would be fun." the princess chuckled.

"Fun for you maybe, you wont be the one getting squashed by a broom!" Harold returned in a shocked and offended voice.

"I'm sorry." The princess sighed falling down on her legs. "Please stay a little bit." She asked. "Just until we are sure that you are okay."

"Why wouldn't I be.." Just then Harold did his mistake, he looked into her eyes.. her blue, pleading eyes, pleading him to keep her company just for a little while, and some-how.. he found himself, absolutely incapable to say no to them. Ever again. "Okay." He then said.

"Great." The princess smiled gladly. "What if I make some tea? Can frogs drink tea?" she asked.

"I don't know, I never tried it." Harold told honestly.

Earlier in the day, as Harold had hung far up in the air, in the claws of a stork, he had been sure life as he knew it would be over for ever and ever, and even then as he tried tea for the first time, in the company of the very beautiful princess, he didn't know how right he had been, all he knew at that moment, was that he had to do his best to cheer the princess up. He had no use for human manners, and human things such as tea, but clearly it amused the princess to teach him, and watch his reactions as he tasted the things. And that was good enough for Harold, she was being happy right now, he was happy.. and beside.. it didn't hurt any-one what he did! no way!

He even got a little dissapointed as a voice interupted them, calling for the princess. "Shoot! Dinner, I'll have to go." The princess muttered disappointed. "So you'll be going back to the pond wont you?" she asked Harold, ones again sounding so very very disappointed.

"I'll better, my family is probably worried." Harold told. "But.. you could come and visit me." He invited. "I'm at the pond you know, it's not far for you."

"Would you come out if I came?" The princess asked nervously.

"I swear to it." Harold promised lifting a green froggy flipper. "Just call for your frog and I'll come, it's a promise." he swore

"Then I might just come." The princess smiled appreciating as voices sounded ones again. "Ohh, I really have to go. COMING DAD!" She yelled twirling around running for the door. But just managed to turn around at the door. "I'll hope I'll see you tomorrow." She just managed to say to Harold. "I'll see you around Frog." And then she was gone.

"I'll see you around." Harold exhaled in a dreamingly sigh. "Princess." He finished sighing deeply ones again.


	4. the point of no return

It took a good while before Harold managed to get back to the pond, it was all dark before he found his way to the Lily flowers where he usually laid to sleep, and quite honestly, he was exhausted! Harold just looked forward to get to sleep, on that soft Lily petal.

How-ever, he never did get that far, just as he was about to lay down did his sister snap him out of it as she almost yelled his head off.

"HAROLD!" the his sister yelled as she hoped towards him. "Oh thank goodness you are all-right!" she exclaimed lifting him up. "I thought you died taking that dive!" she exclaimed. "And then the human.. what did she do to you?" Hilda asked. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Hilda! really. I'm fine." Harold assured getting out of Hildas hold. "Look, I really am fine."

"Where did that woman take you?" Hilda asked.

"Urh.. to her tower." Harold confessed. "I climbed out of the window." he confessed.

"Wow!" another frog approached, it was Adam. "That is what I call a dive!" he stated wide-eyed. "I've never seen any frog dive that deep before!"

"Quite hot, if you ask me." Bianca added coming hoping with the rest.

"Erh.." Harold backed away by the sight of Bianca. "If you don't mind, i'm pretty tired." he stated turning around from them trying to get back to his lily petal.

"Well, that is just rude." Adam snorted. "I was trying to compliment you here!"

Harold didn't answer, laying on the Lily petal, looking away from them.

"Give him some room, he had a couple of very bad shocks today." Hilda defended him pushing the others away. "shush, leave." she demanded.

"All-right, all-right." Adam rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving." he told, and slowly, him and Bianca did as they were told.

"Harold." Hilda called out towards Harold, he didn't answer, didn't even move. "I just wanted to say, i'm so relieved you are okay, and I am so glad you're back." she told, but still he didn't answer.

Hilda sighed, also to slowly start walking away.

Harold hadn't heard any of what she had said, from where he law on his lily peta, he had free view to the castle, and a free view to the window had climbed out of. Warm yellow light was floating from the window, and on the other side he could see the shadow of a young woman, whom seemed to be dancing.. So the princess was happy? Harold sighed happily by the thought, and then finally closed his eyes as he let out a deep sigh, feeling just as warm and fuzzy as he had done up there, on the royal silk pillow.

* * *

The next morning, Harold was sitting among the plants by the Lily pond, looking towards the tilted road, from where the princess usually came on her walks.

The other frogs had decided to go to the swamp that day, which Harold was secretly thank-ful for, he had had to assure Hilda a couple of times that he would be fine on his own, and almost push her towards the others, but finally he managed, as he sat alone by the Lily pond, resting among the plants.. he was dozing off, barely sensing what happened around him as a voice started calling.

"Frog! Frog are you there?"

Harold smiled by the sound of the princess's voice and called. "Down here princess!" he waved at her.

"There you are." the Princess laughed amused seeing him down there. "How are you today my little funny frog?" she asked.

"Oh I am great." Harold told jumping up on the lily pond edge. "How are you pretty princess?" he asked in a slight bow of his head.

"I'm great to." The princess chukled.

"That's fantastic." Harold told in a wide smile. "Your father treated you all-right."

"Of cause he did." The princess told in a vague smile as she sat down beside Harold. "He always treats me great, he can just be so over-protective from time to time." she told honestly. "I know he means it well, but some-times he speaks for me without even letting me have a go of speaking for myself." she muttered.

"sounds like my sister." Harold murmered to himself. "Don't worry princess, as you said he is just being over-protective, you can handle yourself, boy do I know that." he commented rolling his eyes.

The princess chuckled. "Well it's a good thing able to defend one self isn't it?" she asked leaning back. "I just like the idea of being defensless." she told honestly. "I mean.. so much could happen you know?" she asked.

Harold nodded. "Of cause I do." he told.

That, was merely their first day meeting and talking. The next day the princess came again to visit her frog, and the day after that. Some-times she brought tea and some-times other stuff. It seemed liked she took great joy in teaching Harold about human things, and Harold enjoyed learning about it! it was suddenly all so very interesting and exciting to him as a little frog, soon he started asking the questions himself more and more frequently, and the princess answered gladly.

In turn, Harold listened to all of the princess's problems, he listened as she told him about her mothers death, about how her father had taken it, she told about how the other royals called her crazy because of her temper, and how much it hurted her, she told about her favourite stories of sword fighting adventures, told him about the fight tournaments she enjoyed so much.. about every-thing.

And Harold listened to all of it, enjoying every moment of her company. The days seemed to flie by, and the princess's visit seemed to be the most important thing, every-thing else became less and less important. The Lily pond didn't matter as much, what the other frogs didn't matter as much.. he did not notice.. but he did not really see the other frogs as much as he used to. Vaguely he noticed Hilda calling out to him from time to time, but it couldn't be that important, so he continued. Through out autumn, winther and then it became spring again, crisp spring, and he was waiting for the princess at his usual at the Lily pond, all thought, trying to spring clean a bit of the occasion.

"Harold!" Hilda called after her brother as he jumped around.

"Not now." Harold returned pushing down a stone in the well.

"It's never right now, you all-ways dismiss me." Hilda responded sounding annoyed. "What are you doing?" she finally asked in a frown.

"Tidying up!" Harold exclaimed. "No need for the pond to look like a mess." he stated pushing a stone down the water, where it dissapeared down in the depths.

"Since when did any frog ever need to tidy up his pond?" Hilda asked as Harold jumped over her and started arranging some lily flowers.

"It wouldn't hurt, would it?" Harold asked not even looking up.

"Harold." Hilda called again. "What's up with you?" and this time, suddenly her voice sounded way less hard, not annoyed at all, and just concerned.

Harold turned around to look at his sister. "What do you mean?" he blinked.

"It's just that.. lately." Hilda sighed. "You've been acting different." She told.

"What do you mean?" Harold asked in frown. "Different how?" he asked confused.

"I don't know exactly, just different." Hilda told.

"Would have to be a bit more specific than that don't you?" Harold asked turning around, retuning to his 'tidying up'

"Harold, I'm starting to miss you!" Hilda exclaimed suddenly. "I hardly ever see you, and when I do you are distracted, and then you start doing weird things.."

"What weird things?" Harold asked as he folded one of the lily pads, and suddenly it resembled a little cup, which he used to shovel up water with, and then drink from it, as were it indeed a cup.

"Like that!" Hilda exclaimed. "Harold, that's not a frog thing to do!" she pointed towards him.

"It's erh.." Harold lowered the cup, before at ones, on a whimp suddenly turn annoyed. "Why is that a problem?" he asked angrily. "I just felt like trying some-thing else so I did! Why is it any big deal?" he snapped.

"you are doing it again!" Hilda exclaimed. "Pushing me away!"

"No i'm not." Harold told rolling his eyes. "Now please go away." he asked dismissing her.

First Hilda looked shocked at him, a little confused, then she looked angry over his hard tone, before at last she sighed as she calmed down. "I'm sorry Harold." She at last told. "I don't know why, but lately I had this weird feeling, as if I am going to loose you or some-thing.. and it scares me."

Surprised Harold turned around facing his sister, first now realising her hurt tone, and how sad she looked. "Hilda why would you think that?" Harold asked also in a much softer tone as he looked at her. "Where would I go? I'm a frog living in a pond." he told.

"You're right." Hilda sighed. "I was being silly, I'm sorry, you were always a little bit strange, that's just you." she told sincerely.

Harold sighed, falling down on his stomach looking down at his sister from the pond edge to the ground where she was. "No Hilda." He muremred. "Perhaps you're right, I havn't been entirely myself lately." he admitted. "Hilda i'm sorry, I-" Harold began, but was interupted by a loud voice.

"FROG!" the female voice called.

"Oh no! a human!" Hilda exclaimed and sprung away. "Hurry Harold, hide!" she yelled turning around to jump into safety.

"No Hilda, It's not!" Harold tried to explain reaching for his sister. But Hilda was all-ready gone, dissapeared among the plants, and Harold turned back.

"Frog, are you there?" Lillian asked as she skipped towards the pond.

"Down here princess." Harold called waving with her flipper.

The princess glanced down and smiled by the sight of him. "And how are you today little frog?" she asked sitting down beside him.

"Well, I'm great princess." Harold asked back, slightly glancing behind to where his sister had dissapeared to, and most probably was hiding among the leafs, Harold swallowed though only for a minor second before he turned to the princess whom looked down on him, and every-thing else than her seemed to have become forgotten. "How about you?" he asked the beautiful lady.

"Stunningly good, here I brought some-thing new for you to taste." The princess pulled up a basket she had been carrying around.

"No tea today?" Harold asked dissapointed. "I was growing rather fond it." he told the princess.

The princess chuckled. "No, these I baked myself, maybe you would taste them for me. If you like them, then I know my dad will to!" she explained in a smile.

"Oh, I would love to!" Harold jumped up in the air. "Your cooking, it'll bound to be great." He exclaimed exited. "now tell me, what's up with you today princess?" he asked. "your father is not giving you any hard time is he?" he asked.

"Oh, it's still the same." The princess sighed as she laid out the plates. "Dad keeping telling me that I look like mom." She muttered. "I miss mom to, I really do, but I'm not her, I wish he could see that." She told as Harold listened as he always did. "Here, try this." Lillian offered him a cookie.

Harold took a bite and lightened up. "Delicius" he stated. "Though, it would have been better with a spot of tea." He told.

The princess chuckled amused. "Noted." She told.

"You should not worry about not being a copy of your mom." Harold told licking his flipper. "You're good enough, exactly as you are. I would be surprised if your mother wouldn't have been proud"

The princess chuckled amused. "I'm so glad you like the recipe, I came up with it myself, I was wondering if there was to much sugar in it."

"Well now that you say it, maybe a little to much." Harold measured with his flipper.

"I knew it." The princess snapped her finger. "I just like sweet stuff." she told in a roll of her eyes.

"I know, what a weakness." Harold chukled laying down on his favourite tilt on the pond edge, smiling lovingly at the princess. "You always put so much sugar in your tea princess."

"Only you and my dad would point that out." The princess told in yet another roll of her eyes.

Harold smiled amused. "I know. Wouldn't stop you from pouring the sugar in your tea though." he innocently pointed out, making the princess laugh. "They should stop serving you tea and just give you sugar water." he added jokingly making the Princess smile ones again.

As always, it seemed like such a short time before the princess packed up and headed into the caslte, Harold had forgotten all about sisters and other frogs as he just laid on his stomach, resting his head on his flippers, sighing deeply as he looked after the princess. He didn't even notice Hilda coming out of her hide, as she slowly walked towards where Harold laid.

"Ha-ha-harold." Hilda whispered as she came crawling from her hide. "You, you befriended the princess?" she asked in a frigthened tone.

Harold blinked seemingly wake from his daze, as he first now discovered Hilda before him, for a moment he looked lost for words, but then Harolds face turned more stern. "She was lonely." He defended. "She just wanted some-one to talk to, beside she is nice." He told standing up in front of his sister. "And she's clever! So clever you should hear what she figures out, And brave! she really stands up for the things she belives in!" he stated. "How can you not like that?" he asked suddenly seemingly go into a daze again. "She'll get into trouble quite easily I'm afraid." He chukled to himself. "That's just her, and well, most of all she is just so nice!" he told sincerely, looking dreamingly out in the air. "Have you ever seen any-one else like her?" he asked in a sigh.

"Harold." Hilda barely whispered looking at him. "Harold.. have you fallen in love with a human princess?" she asked horrified.

"What? That's nonsense!" Harold stated at ones straightening up. "How on earth would that work?" he asked annoyed. "She's a human princess and I am a frog, that's a dumb theory." he stated annoyed.

"Harold you really have been acting different, I couldn't figure out at first but." Hilda looked hopelessly at him. "You are acting less and less like a frog and more like a human, do you hope to impress her by that?" Hilda asked. "What are you _thinking?_"

"I told you, I am _not_ in love with the princess!" Harold stated. "She's just a really good friend!" he stated annoyed.

"How good?" Hilda asked.

"The best, I can tell her any-thing. She's just teaching me new things and I like it that way." Harold stated. "And it's the best thing in the world to spend time with her, better than having dumb arguments with you." He snapped angrily, turning around and jumped away.

"HAROLD!" Hilda called after him. "Just stop and think about what you are doing! There's no way this is going to end well!"

But Harold had left her, as he jumped away in anger, scorned by Hildas words.


	5. the decision

"In love with princess." Harold murmered to himself sitting on the wall to the garden. "Who do she think she is? I'm not in love with the princess, that's stupid." He stated to himself. "I mean, she's a human princess, and I am frog, it's virtually impossible for me to fall in love like that, it should be impossible, extremely impossible." He murmured. "There's no way."

"Frog?" a voice sounded from beneath the garden. "Frog are you there?"

"Up here princess!" Harold called down as usually. "Wait a minute, and i'll be down." he told, as he did what he always did when the princess called, forgot every-thing had been doing previously, and came towards her.

Harold, had simply chosen to ignore Hildas comments, even as they began coming more and more frequently.

"Harold please!" Hilda had said as Harold, loyal as always was on his way to answer one of the Princess's call. "Stop it! you have to stop!"

"The princess is calling." Harold had snapped back in a annoyed tone. "It'll be rude not to answer when royalty calls." he stated grimly.

"Harold please." Hilda had tried again, but Harold had jumped away to meet his princess.

"How are you today pretty princess?" he asked the princess as usual.

"I'm great, how is my funny little frog?" the princess asked back, as she so often did.

"Oh Harold." Hilda covered her face with her flipper. "How will this turn out for you?"

But Harold continued regardles.

"Harold, you cannot fall in love with a human princess." Hilda told Harold for the time number thousand as they sat by the Lily pond, Harold looking towards the tilted road, obviously waiting for the princess to come.

"I told you, I have not fallen love in with her." Harold told back.

"Harold.." Hilda whispered sadly. "I beg of you, brother. please."

Surprised Harold blinked and turned his head looking at Hilda, clearly stunned by her plea, it looked like he was tring to find words for what he was going to say next, and he almost said it, but they were interupted.

"WHAT!"

Shocked the two frogs turned their heads and looked to the east garden.

"NO I WONT! AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" The princes's voice sounded loudly. And suddenly she came running, straight pass the pond, compleately missing the two frogs, as tears fell down her cheeks.

Immedatly the prior conversation was compleately forgotten, Harold just hopelessly saw the direction the princess had run to, towards the castle, then he looked up, up towards the tower where he knew she had her chambers, and he jumped down from the pond edge.

"HAROLD!" Hilda called. "where are you going?" she asked.

"To the princess, where else?" Harold asked. "She looked upset!"

"Please don't!" Hilda begged.

"She needs a friend!" Harold stated sternly, deciesively jumping towards the castle.

"Please Harold, please!" Hilda cried. "I beg of you, don't do this to yourself!"

But she was calling for deaf ears, Harold was on his way to the castle, he jumped towards the wall. and Without hesitation, he started the long long climb.

* * *

Harold was sincerely out of breath as he reached the tall tower window, and almost fell down from the window frame, but just managed not to, instead he shortly caught his breath, before he could sit up on the window frame, from where he could see the crying princess, crying down in the pillow as she laid across her bed. "Princess." He called softly.

The princess shocked sat up straight and looked wide-eyed at him before she sighed in recognistion. "Frog." She exhaled relieved. "it's you."

"You're okay?" Harold asked concerned jumping down the window frame and towards her bed where she sat.

"What?" The princess looked down at him, and then seemed to realize that she was crying, and whipped away a tear. "Oh, it's nothing it's just.."

Harold tilted his head at her. "I promise what-ever it is, I wont tell any-body else." He told. "I mean, I am a frog, who would I tell any-way?" he asked. "Who'd listen to a funny little frog any-way?" he asked jokingly.

The Princess smiled amused, then sighed. "It's the others they say.. that I'm not a real princess." She told.

"What? Why would they ever say that?" Harold asked in a scored sniff.

"Because I play tough, and ran out of patience at the tea party and.. I scare every-body away." Lillian sniffed. "Because I am crazy, they say." she dried away a tear. "What if they are right? What if I'm just not princess material?" she asked.

Harold sighed deeply, jumping up to the princess in her bed, to look better up at her. "You know, the other frogs at the pond keeps saying I am not a real frog." He told looking at her. "I don't swim as good as them, I don't enjoy mud baths or swamps.. I like the royal lily pond where it's safe, a lot better." he told sincerely.

"You sure look frog to me." Lillian commented.

"Exactly! I am a frog!" Harold told. "And even though they keep on saying some-thing different I'll still be a frog, and you'll still be a princess." He told her. "Maybe not a princess like every single other princess, but still a princess, and beside if you ask me." He looked sincerely up at her. "You are the most princess like princess I have ever seen! You are way prettier, nicer, braver and cleverer than any of the other so called princess's visiting the garden." He told firmly. "And i've seen them, none of them are as nice or kind as you." he told.

Suddenly the princess was blushing very deeply, but smiled none-the-less, appreciating at him, first then did Harold realize what he had been saying.

"Oh, I hope I didn't.." he started to murmer nervously.

"It was very sweet said." The princess assured. "Thank you." She picked Harold up in her hands, and lifted him up so she could kiss him on the forehead, an action that nearly made Harold faint the moment he was put down on the bed covers, it just felt like his blood pressure had been heightened ten times.

The princess smiled sweetly at him. "You really are the best friend I ever had, I'm so glad I got to know you." She told sincerely.

"Well." Harold blushed embarrassed. "I'm glad I could help." he told.

"So I guess I shouldn't worry about finding a prince." the princess sighed.

"Why would you ever worry about that?" Harold asked. "What kind of prince wouldn't want to have you?" he asked. "Any prince having you should count himself darn lucky." he told. "Why wouldn't they do that?" he asked.

The princess pouted. "They don't want me for me, they just want to be king of far-away." She murmered annoyed. "And I have to pick one soon."

"You _what?_" Harold halted. "A prince, as in?"

"An engagement, yes." The princess rolled her eyes. "My father just told me." she murmered sourly. "All the prince's are going to come next week to this big gala, and I am supposed to chose one of them." she bit together annoyed. "At least spend some time with one of them, if nothing else then to make my dad happy." she gritted. "all though, he is pressing for me to find a husband." she groaned.

"Engagement?" Harold asked. "To a prince.." he whispered. "But, what if you don't find the right one?" he asked.

"Then at least I have my frog to keep me company." The princess smiled laying down her pillow. "My frog I can always count on." She touched him lightly on his fore-head. "Right?" she asked in a slight smile.

"Yeah.." Harold hesitated. "Of cause." He looked down. "I. I need to go, my sister is waiting for me." He hesitated.

"Really?" The princess asked dissapointed. "Oh, wont you stay a bit?" she asked.

"Well, you know where to find me, right?" Harold gestured, flustered backing for the window. "When-ever you need me right?" he asked. "The Lily pond." He jumped towards the window. "Just call for your funny frog, and I'll be there! right?" he at last called, as he dissapeared through the window, leaving the confused princess quite alone.

* * *

How-ever, down at the Lily pond, Harold had hid himself far away among the leaves, crumbling together, it felt like his insides were twisting and turning as he laid looking wide-eyed out in the air.

"Oh there you are Harold, I was so worried." Hilda sighed relieved as she approached him.

Harold didn't even react to his sisters voice, as he just laid there.

"Harold.. are you all-right?" Hilda asked carefully.

"_No I'm not all-right!_" Harold hissed. "It feels like my insides are cringing, like I can never be happy again." He stated.

"Harold what?" Hilda asked bewildered.

"You were right _okay_?" Harold asked in a grimace. "I've got feelings for the princess! But it doesn't matter, because she is going to marry a prince pretty soon!" he exclaimed loudly. "A tall, hansome prince charming!" he exclaimed in a hurt tone.

"Oh Harold, I'm so sorry." Hilda sighed placing a flipper on her brothers back. "But now you can move on." She told him softly. "go back to be a frog swimming around in the pond, without a worry or care in the world."

"I am never going to swim in that pond again." Harold told bitterly.

"Argh Harold, come on, it was never going to work any-way." Hilda told. "not only is she human, she is a human _princess_, and you are just a frog."

"Princess.. why would she have to be a princess?" Harold asked. "And why would I have to be a frog?" he asked covering his face.

"That's who you are." Hilda told.

"What could a frog ever give any-one?" Harold asked. "Look at her, she really does deserve a prince, nothing less." He stated burying his head in the dirt. "I'm a disgrace, how could I ever let it happen?"

"You really are deeply in love aren't you?" Hilda breathed, looking sadly at her brother.

"I don't know what to do." Harold told as he closed his eyes tightly together. "She's so beautiful, why would I have to be a frog?" he asked again. "That's what she calls me you know, funny little frog, I am nothing else to her. Just some-one play around with and gives cookies.. a damn frog."

"You've always been a frog." Hilda pointed out. "You were born a frog, so you should life as a frog and die as a frog?" she told. "You have never ever complained about being a frog before." Hilda pointed out. "Isn't that what you want?"

"Without her it isn't." Harold told flatly. "I just.. I just.." he tried to find words. "Wish I could give her every-thing she deserves, and for some reason, that hurts so badly. And I can't even tell her." he closed his eyes. "for i'm just a funny little frog.." he shook his head.

"Well." Hilda hesitated swallowing, before sadly hanging her head. "If you really mean that, there of cause is a way." she quietly told.

Harold looked up. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The fairy-god mother." Hilda told. "She helps every-body to get their happily ever after." she told in a quiet voice.

"The fairy-god mother." Harold repeated in a breath. "Yes.. " he whispered as he suddenly seemed to light up. "Yes, she can help me! Help me fix this some-how!" he exclaimed.

"She lifes far away though, on the other side of the forest." Hilda sighed.

"It doesn't matter, I'll just _have _to see her!" Harold stated, at ones turning around.

"Harold wait." Hilda held a flipper out towards him. "It could be very dangerous for you, it's a long trip for a frog!" She told concerned.

"I really don't care." Harold told. "I just have to see her!" he stated jumping towards the castle wall.

"But Harold wait!" Hilda stretched out a flipper towards the spot he had disappeared through. "I just want to have one last look at you." She silently told the empty spot as suddenly heavy rain drops started falling down. "I just have this feeling that.. I am never going to see you as I know you again.."

"Frog?"

Hilda turned around and suddenly witnessed the princess coming running towards the pond.

"Frog where are you?" the Princess called as she circled the pond. "You left so quick, I could really need some-one to talk things through with, frog?" she called.

Hopelessly Hilda looked from her hide up at the princess, who became more and more wet as she circled the pond in the heavy rain.

"Frog did I upset you?" the princess asked as she called. "Because.. if I did I didn't mean to! Frog! Frog!"

And Hilda closed her eyes, Harold was not coming.. not even for the princess's call.


	6. The fairy god-mother

The rain from that on of, unfortunately.. only became worse.

And out in the big forest, the rain turned the ground into mud, streams even harder, the air colder.. and through all that, a little frog was fighting his way.

He jumped his way, through the mud, escapades of water to often dropping right down on him, wind against him, or some-times, behind him threatening to throw the frog around on a whimp.

But regardless, Harold continued, with only one thought in mind, he had to see the fairy-god mother! it was his only hope, the only way to fix the mess he had landed himself in!

The day became night, and the storm became even worse, and that night became another day, the little Harold slept, he slept in some cold mud, and then he continued.

For days and days it seemed to him, every jump became harder to make, he was exhausted, but he continued through that rain.

After several days of getting through the forest, one jump felt like he had been carring ten golden balls for a week, he didn't even look where he was jumping, which is how he became surprised when he landed in water, and even more surprised as he realised, the water was taking him with it. "help!" Harold called as he helpessly splashed in the water that threatened to drag him down. "ARGH NO! NOT NOW!" Harold yelled as he was forced under the water, he kicked towards the buttom and finally reached the surface where he grabbed a road, and had to cling to that road not to be taken by the water again, it took all of his strenght to pull himself up, and at last, he laid on the ground, in more mud as he tried to catch his breath, the wind raising above him, as hard as ever. "No." Harold whispered. "I must... I must find the fairy-god mother." he stated getting back on his sore flippers, and forced his heavy head to look up.. and there he saw.. a cottage.. right in front of him.

"I.." Harold swallowed disbelieving. "I found it!" he exclaimed. and suddenly, jumping became easier again as he got to the cottage. "Fairy-god mother!" he called as he jumped for the door. "Fairy-god mother!"

but suddenly, a gnome stepped in, effectively cutting off Harolds way. "Erh." Harold looked up at the gnome. "Excuse me, could you let me through?" he asked.

"What do you want?" the Gnome asked in a hostile voice.

"To see the fairy-god mother." Harold told. "You see, I got a problem."

"Every-body have problems." the gnome rolled his eyes. "You are just a little frog, what could possible make your problem so big?" he asked in a raised eye-rbow.

"Well I." Harold began.

"Stop! I didn't need to hear it." The gnome stated in a big snort.

"But, you were the one who asked!" Harold exclaimed.

"My point was, every-body has problems, and your little frog problem can't possible be more important than the fairy god-mothers other clients." The gnome told in a hiss. "doesn't have time for you! so bug off!"

"No! I demand to see her!" Harold exclaimed. But it was only to easy for the gnome to pick the helpless Harold up, and throw him away.

Harold was flung through the air and last landed in a big pile of mud, behind him he could hear the gnomes ringing laughter.

Harold hissed. "I have not gotten this far to be stopped by a dumb gnome." he hissed and turned back, speculating Harold looked at the house and looked around, then he saw it.. his opening. A window slightly opened.  
Harold grinned as he jumped towards that window, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the gnome standing guard in the rain, as he himself, crawled through that window.

Inside Harold was met by what looked like an office, a warm fire was burning by the wall, there were book shelves filled with all sorts of books, and a even larger shelve, filled with potions upon potions upon potions. stunned Harold looked at it, blinked, but didn't have time to think more as the door opened, and in came floating, a smaller woman, in a fancy purple dress, her blond hair tied up in a nod, glasses on her nose she used to read the book she was holding, she had two wings, which kept her in the air and Harold realised.

"Fairy god-mother." he whispered.

The moment he had said it, the woman looked up, and at ones, her eyes landed on Harold, where-after her face retrieved in disgust. "Ew, a frog." she stated. "And a muddy, dirty one at that." she grimaced. "Out!" she demanded of Harold. "Or i'll get my broom! I promise!" she warned.

"Fairy god-mother please." Harold held up his flippers. "I've traveled so far! because I need your help so badly, please hear me out." he begged. "I've been fighting through wind and rain for a week to reach you!" Harold told.

"from where?" The fairy-god mother asked in a frown.

"The castle." Harold told. "I came from the royal castle of far-away."

"That's only a days walk from here." The fairy-god mother rolled her eyes. "or on horse, it'll take at most two hours."

"For me it took a week." Harold sighed. "I'm just a frog, you know."

The fairy god-mother rolled her eyes. "Not interested." she stated. "Out with you!" she demanded.

"Fairy god-mother please!" Harold begged as he jumped down from the window frame and down on the floor, closer to the fairy god-mother. "I'm in deep love with the princess, and I don't know what to do!" he exclaimed.

That suddenly made the fairy-god mother halt. "The princess?" she asked as she blinked. "The sole air of far-away?" she asked.

"The only princess that matters." Harold stated in a deep sigh.

"And you came from the castle." The fairy god-mother asked. "The place of fame and glory, all the big celebrities, you life in the castle?" she asked with a raised eye-brow.

"Well, sort of, I life in the castle lily pond." Harold told.

"Hm." The fairy-god mother lifted an eye-brow. "All-right, you have my attention little frog, tell me of your problem."

"Well, it's as I told you." Harold sighed. "I think some-how, and I know it's a mistake, a very very big mistake, ended up falling for the princess." Harold told. "And I hoped you could fix it."

The fairy god-mother lifted an eye-brow. "Please, what is your relationship to this princess?" she asked.

"We are friends." Harold told. "I listen to her problems, she teaches me about human life."

"I see." The fairy-god mother floated over him. "Why, I see the problem here." She sighed.

"Can you fix it?" Harold asked.

"Maybe I could." The fairy god-mother answered. "The question though has to be, what is it in fact you really want?" she asked.

"To fix my problem." Harold told as if it was obvious. "So I can go back to where I left, so both I and the princess can continue our lifes." He stated. "As if it never happened."

"Is it really?" the fairy-god mother asked. "is that really all you want, if I could do any-thing? Any-thing at all."

"what else would I want?" Harold asked confused. "I'm a frog, I don't need much."

"Seems to me, that what you want is to.." the fairy-god mother hold a slight break before she looked at him. "Become a handsome human prince."

"What?" Harold asked astounded, trying to process what the fairy-god mother had just suggested.

"Think about it." The fairy-god mother asked as she floated towards him. "You'll be the one, able to give her every-thing she deserves, you little frog." She told.

"Me?" Harold asked pointing at himself, as suddenly a new feeling started to unfold in his chest.

"yes, every-thing she could ask for and more, all you would need to do, is become that handsome human prince." The fairy-god mother whispered to him.

"You can you do that?" Harold asked disbelieving.

"Why of cause I can." The fairy-god mother told. "That's what I do, give every-body their happily ever after." She told. "Or at least, I can give you half the spell." She told.

"How would that work?" Harold asked.

"I can turn you into a human prince." The fairy-god mother told. "And you would be like that, for three days, then you'll have to get a true loves kiss from your princess to stay that way." She told.

"A true loves kiss?" Harold asked.

"Natually darling." The fairy-god mother sighed. "It's the most magical thing in our world, it's the only thing powerful enough to trick even my magic." She told. "true loves kisses, they have such mysterious powers." She told as she had turned to a shelf with vials and at last found one. "Here it is." She stated turning around with a purple vial. "All your problems solved, your chance for a happily ever after, for you and your princess, right here." She told. "It'll only take a drink from this little vial." she encouraged in a smile.

"And you would just give it to me?" Harold asked as he blinked.

"Of cause not." The fairy-god mother snapped. "I'm a buisness woman, all though you wouldn't have to pay-up at ones."

"What do you want?" Harold asked.

"Nothing that would affect you really." The fairy-god mother shrugged. "all I ask is that, if you succeed, and become a prince of far-away, that you'll introduce me to society, let me in among the celebrities." She stated reaching out a hand towards him. "And when you become king of far away, i want to be made official fair god-mother of the castle." she told.

"That's all?" Harold asked as he blinked. "of cause, if I get into the castle, I'll do what I can." He told, stunned at how easy things were suddenly turning out, reaching out, managing to grap fairy god-mothers finger with his flip.

"Deal!" the fairy-god mother smirked. "And here's you spell." She almost threw the vial at Harold whom just managed to grap it as he tumbled down on the floor.

It took a while for him to get back on his feets, then he hopelessly looked at the vial, it was as big as him, there was no way he would be able to transport it back, Harold sighed as he jumped to where the cork was, and grabbed it with his flippers, it took all of his strength as he pulled, before suddenly with a plop the cock came out, sending him backwards, quickly he got on his feets again and looked at the vial where the potion had stated to spill out, he jumped towards the shining liquid, only to stop right in front of it.

"Well?" The fairy-god mother asked. "What are you waiting for? hurry before it's all spilled, these kinds of potions aren't easy to make you know."

"Will it hurt?" Harold asked nervously.

"Of cause not." The fairy-god mother rolled her eyes.

"But, what if some-thing goes wrong?" Harold asked.

"Look, do you want to make your princess happy or not?" the fairy-god mother asked. "Make up your mind all-ready!"

Harold swallowed as he looked at the vial, then at last leaned forward and drank of the liquid, he retrieved from the now empty vial looking up at the fairy-god mother. "Nothing happened." He commented. "I don't feel a thing."

"Wait for it." The fairy-god mother demanded.

Suddenly Harolds eyes wavered, as he grew dizzy. "Wauw I'm tired." He yawned. "It has been a long journey." He yawned even louder. "Excuse me." He laid down on the floor. "I'm just going to.. take a little nap.." and with that, his entire world grew black as deep sleep took him.


	7. The frog who became a prince

Harold groaned as he slowly emerged from the darknes, for starters he felt unbelivable sore all over, from neck to buttom, his head weren't doing him any favours either, and all around Harold felt miserable.

He was laying on a very hard surface, which did nothing for his soreness, yet Harold had difficulty finding the energy to get up again, so he merely groaned ones again, crumbling together.

Only to recieve a big slap on his face, shocked Harold opened his eyes and were met by the sight of the fairy god-mother right in front of him. "Waky waky frog!" the fairy god mother harshly demanded.

"Wow!" Harold surprised exclaimed as he jumped up, and naturally landed on all four, panting shocked. "What happened?" he asked looking around.

"First of." The fairy god mother snorted floating a bit above him. "Stand up straight, you look like a prince not a frog, so that position looks silly!"

"What?" Harold asked as he looked down at where his flippers were supposed to be, resting on the ground, only to fall right back on the floor in shock as he realized, those were not two frog flippers, it was two human hands! shocked Harold held up the hands in front of his face, wriggling the fingers as he looked wide-eyed at them, then he started touching his face, and then looked down at himself, almost to scream in surprise, before at last he wide-eyed looked up at the fairy god-mother. "I'm a human." he astounded stated.

"Of cause you are, that was our deal wasn't it?" The fairy god-mother asked. "Now stand up, and stop fooling around!"

"Erh." Harold swallowed, as carefully, he tried fighting himself up to a standing position, but constantly he seemed to loose balance.

"Oh for gods sake." The fairy god-mother rolled her eyes.

Harold tried using the wall to lean against as he slowly got himself up on those feets, though still having his hands against that will, Harold swallowed as he looked down, it seemed an awful long way down there to where those weird feets of his were touching the ground, before he at last let go of the wall, for a second or two he wobbled a bit back and ford, but finally Harold managed to find footing, and sighed relieved as he looked proudly at the fairy god-mother.

"Hmm." the fairy eyed him critically as she looked him up and down. "Wipe that smile of your face, you only managed to stand up, there's more to being human than that!" she snapped. "And you are on a time limit, let me look at you." suddenly she was awfully close to Harolds face, grasping his chin with her hand, turning his head rather harshly from side to side. "Unfortunately magic can only do so much." she critically analyzed her handy work. "ones a small frog, all-ways a small frog, but what can you do." The fairy god-mother looked behind him, making Harold feel rather uncomfortable. "From what I had to work with, I would call this a nice work." she at last stated with a node.

Harold looked at his hands ones again as the fairy god-mother floated away. "Am I really a human prince?" he asked doubtfully.

"Of cause you are a human prince, you got the crown, the cape, the fancy posh accent." The fairy god mother told reaching for a mirror. "What else would you be, a horse?" she asked presenting Harold with his own mirror image holding up the mirror in front of his face.

"oh my god!" Harold shocked exclaimed by the sight jumping back-wards almost falling down again, before slowly he dared to re-approach the mirror, looking wide-eyed into it and the image looked back with equally wide eyes. Harold lifted a hand and saw the mirror image do the same, he blinked ones at the image, and the image did the same, making Harold straighten up.

"Oh hurry up and take the mirror wont you?" the fairy god-mother asked.

Slowly Harold did as he was told, and gently took the mirror, still starring wide-eyed at it. "Red hair." he commented touching the hair himself.  
"Is there any reason?" he asked glancing at the fairy-god mother.

The fairy god mother shrugged. "You don't like it?" she asked. "Picky picky." she annoyed rolled her eyes.

"No I, it's very nice." Harold told going back the mirror image, in truth he really didn't have any comprehension of what a hansome human male was, he was lead to believe that they would have to be tall and strong, he how-ever some-how still seemed small, and the mirror reflection honestly unsettled Harold more than any-thing else, mainly because he could not recognise himself at all, back at him was merely looking a young human face he didn't know at all. Perhaps it looked a little boy-ish, with dark red hair nicely groomed, and resting on that red hair, was of cause a golden crown. At last Harold looked at his eyes, and first then, did he manage to sigh in relief, all of the things, those hadn't changed at all, he still had the same brown eyes as he always had, the rest of him was wearing a green princely out-fit with a red cape, then at last Harold laid the mirror away and looked at the fairy god-mother. "What now?" he asked confused.

"Now you'll hurry up and get to your princess." The fairy god-mother rolled her eyes. "You only got three days remember."

"But." Harold tried to say.

"No buts! just hurry!" The fairy god-mother pushed him towards the door. "Love doesn't wait around!" she stated pushing him out of that door and slamming it after him.

Harold blinked as he was left by the entrance hall, quite alone, at last he took a deep breath and walked towards the final door, he reached out for the handle, and at last opened the door, and was met with astounding sunlight shining from above, the birds singing, the sky blue as an robins egg, slowly Harold took his first step to freedom, then another one, and soon he was on his way.

"Hey!" a little voice called behind him.

"What, what?" Harold twirled around trying to figure where the voice had come from.

"Down here."

And Harold did the totally unfamiliar action, to look downwards to see the person whom had adressed him, it was the gnome, now only going Harold to his knee-cap, looking angrily at him. "How did you get in?" the gnome asked.

Harold blinked. "Erh I."

"Spit it out frog!" the gnome demanded. "And how come the fairy god-mother helped you?" he asked. "She usually doesn't help people like you."

"Well, maybe I was a special case." Harold defended himself. "In either case, I am busy, so good-bye you." he turned around waving over his shoulder.

"Shess, you'll get a fancy crown and at ones you think you are all high and mighty." the gnome rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "That's not how it works you know! you're still just a lousy little frog!"

Harold merely waved over his shoulder, hurrying back where he came from, shortly he stopped as in front of his feet's, there was a little stream, wondering Harold looked at the stream, he knew it was the same stream that had almost taken him the other day, now it looked so tiny, the biggest threat it was to him was the it could make his shoes wet, Harold looked up, and from his heighened position, he could see the castle, it didn't look nearly as far away as Harold remembered, sighing relieved Harold merely stepped over the little stream, and from there, hurried towards the castle, towards the lily pond and his princess.

Nothing could be simpler! all he had to do was getting there, find the princess, tell her how he felt, then it was out of the world and all over! simple as that!

* * *

Even in human form, it had ended up becoming quite a walk for Harold, first as the sun was starting to set again, did he reach the city and the castle, nervously he walked among all of the humans on his way to the castle, feeling both nervous and scared, for some reason the humans around him still seemed big to him, and he didn't feel like he belonged at all.. he could see all the small shops and new humans usually used money to buy things there, but he had no money.. shame-fully Harold wondered if he should have brough the Princess some-thing.. after all, she was indeed a princess and he was just. Harold exhaled deeply, before finally, he saw a city a little girl running around with a basket, filled with lily flowers, white and pink. And at ones Harold knew, those lily flowers just reminded him so much of the princess. "Excuse me." he stopped the girl.

The little girl stopped to look wide-eyed up at him.

"Erh." Harold hesitated. "I'm really sorry to erh... to" he tried to find out what to say. "You see, I don't actually have any money with me, but I am going to meet this princess, and I saw your flowers." he glanced nervously at them.

"Oh sir, the princess of far away right?" the girl asked a little wide-eyed. "She's really pretty." she told.

"Yes she is." Harold exhaled. "Look, if there is some-thing I can do for you, I just need a flower." he asked.

"How about a trade?" the girl finally asked.

"What would I trade with?" Harold asked wondering.

"How about your broche?" the girl asked pointing at Harolds cape. "It's shiny, I like that."

Harold glanced at where she was pointing, it was a golden broche on his cape, carefully Harold took it off, and without any thought what so ever handed it to the girl, whom smiled brightly and handed him a pink lily flower. "Thank you sir." she bowed lightly. "I hope she'll like it."

"Not to worry." Harold sighed turning the flower in his hand. "I know she will, she loves lily flowers." he assured as the girl went away, unbeknowing to Harold, grinning that she had been lucky to meet such a foolish prince and now done the deal of her life-time.

Harold how-ever, compleately oblivious to his bad deal made his way to the big castle gates, where two very very tall guards stood guard.. really, towering over Harold as he merely stood, just in his princely out-fitt and with a lily flower in his hand.

"Erh." Harold looked up at them. "Hallo." he carefully adressed one of them.

The guards looked down at him, then looked at each other, then at him again.

Before the guard to the left sighed. "Shezz, Roy, you forgot one!" he stated.

"Did not!" the other guard stated pulling up a list. "Every-one is accounted for I mean.. oh wait." his eyes squinted at the list. "Well I.. I could have sworn this name wasn't here before."

"What?" Harold asked as he blinked.

"You are a prince coming to see the princess aren't you?" the first guy asked Harold.

"Well, yes I suppose I am." Harold blinked.

"Come on man, hurry up." The second guard stated opening the gate. "You were running late." he stated stepping aside.

"Oh." Harold blinked, and stepped inside. "Erh, thank you." he thanked, just in time for the gate to be closed behind him. And there in front of him, there was the big castle, Harold took a deep breath, straightened himself up to his talest possible height, and walked up through the road, for the first time ever, he stepped through the huge castle front door.. and that was the moment where it all dawned on him, what he was faced with in front of him.. were dozens and dozens of tall, strong handsome prince's. Why were they all here? then suddenly Harold remembered.. the great gala, where the princess were supposed to pick out a prince. It had been a week ago since he left the castle, the gala was today, Harold shivered. This did not fit well with his plan, how would he ever be able to talk to the princess now? suddenly Harold bumped straight into one of the prince's and fell backwards. "Erh.. sorry." Harold blinked.

Slowly the prince turned around, and looked down at Harold.. suddenly Harold recognised him, it was that tall brown-haired brute that had taken the princess's ball in what seemed so long ago.

The prince squinted his eyes as he looked at Harold. "Coming bumping straight into me do you?" he asked in sneer.

"What, no?" Harold swallowed. "It was an accident, I promise." he promised and then looked in his hand where he was holding the flower, only to realise it hadn't taken its fall so well. "Oh no.." he whispered, though as he looked up, thoughts of flowers were indeed pushed back in his mind as the tall prince were still squinting his eyes at Harold.

Now other prince's started to turn around, and Harold began realising, even as a human he was still rather small, every single one of these prince's were far taler than him, obviously far stronger and just all around bigger. "How dare you bump into a prince like that?" the brown-haired tall man asked in a snort.

"I did apologies." Harold pointed out.

"Not enough." The brute stated about to grab Harolds shirt and pulled Harold up.

Harold raised his hands ready to shield himself, ready to cower, thank-fully, just before it could escalate the princess was announced.

"All Prince's collected here today."

Harold looked up at the balcony, where it was the king whom spoke, a lean proud looking man, with royal features in all the sense of the word. "May I present to you, my daughter, the princess of far away, Princess Lillian." he stepped aside, and from the door stepped in.

Harold could not help it, he sighed deeply, slowly Lillian stepped out, and she was beyond beautiful, she was wearing a long delicate pink dress matching her hair and eyes, her hair was neatly arranged so the golden crown and the white flowers held up her hair, her cheeks were slightly red, her lips rich. She was stunning, how-ever, she didn't look to happy, her blue eyes were looking down and her fingers were twisting as she tried not to bit her lip.

Worried Harold looked at her, some-how he tried to will her to look at him, but her eyes didn't move, instead she just sighed deeply.

"Let the festivites begin!" The king announced, and the prince's let out a yell in joy.

"Dad." Lillian whispered to her father as all the prince's buzzed around down there. "Do I really have to do this?" she asked.

"Come on Lillian, it's harmless." Her father whispered back. "Go talk to them, maybe you'll even like one of them."

"I have a reputation for being crazy." Lillian reminded her father. "Dad please."

"Now Lillian, you listen to me." Her father told her sternly. "All these fine young men came for one reason and one reason alone, to meet you." he stated. "So go down there, and be there for our guests."

"But dad." Lillian pleaded.

"No buts." the king decided, before he sighed. "Look, Lillian, you don't have to pick one to marry right now, but one day, you will have to pick a prince, and these are the prince's around." he gestured at them. "Darling, don't take your troubles in advance, hopefully one day, a fine knight will surprise you." he told. "Your mother to had sworn she would never marry, but we ended up happy he told."

Lillian sighde. "All-right then dad." she murmered. "I'll go talk to them." she stated a little sourly.

"That's my girl." the king smiled appreciating. "And Lillian, you would make your old father very happy if you could make just one of them stick around for more than just tonight." he told. "If you could bring some-one to the tournament tomorrow, an innocent escort."

"All-right, all-right." Lillian rolled her eyes as she walked towards the stair. "only because I know i'll never hear the end of it if I don't." she murmered to herself.

* * *

Things just weren't allowed to go well for Harold, he quite honestly felt awkward amongst all of the big handsome prince's, for starters, he wasn't nearly as tall as any of them.. the fairy god mother may had made him handsome, but that was nothing compared to the prince's surrounding him, compared to them he was really some-where below average.. he didn't feel like a handsome prince at all.. he even found himself deeply wishing he could turn back into a frog on a whimp and hide out among the bushes as his natural instincts told him to do. He still tried to hide in the room, making himself as small as possible, but it didn't help much. The other prince's were bored, and soon he was exsposed as the tall brown-haired prince pulled him out in the light, just as all Harold was trying to do was to safe his flower.

"For the princess?" The brown-haired asked in a slight smirk.

Harold blinked. "Well.. yes.." he admited.

Suddenly the flower was taken from him and the other prince squinted his eyes at it. "Surely there must be more?" he asked. "I personally brought her a vase made out of gold, no way she wont like that." he grinned. "What did you bring?" he asked Harold.

Ashamed Harold blushed but reached up a hand. "Please hand it back." he asked.

"Worthless." the brute at last stated mindlessly throwing the flower over his shoulder. "So, fellow prince." he smiled down at Harold.

Harold swallowed, trying to find a way out of this uncomfortable situation.

"Havn't seen you much around here." the tall prince pointed out.

"Well I." Harold swallowed. "I've traveled quite a long way to be here." he told.

"Where are you from?" the brunnete prince asked as he pushed Harold back-wards, right into a tall blond specimen for a prince.

Suddenly it had the attention of several other tall prince's amused looking at Harold. "Are you even a real prince?" the blond prince then asked pushing Harold back where he had come from.

"You know I don't believe he is!" a third gestured amused. "Or at least not much of a prince." he laughed. "Shorty."

"Of cause I'm a prince!" Harold exclaimed. "I mean look, I got the crown, the cape, the fancy posh accent, what else would I be? A horse?" he asked.

"You know he could be? Maybe he is a horse in disguise." One laughed.

"No more like a pony, look at how small he is."

"Or maybe a lizard, or wait I know a fro-"

"Oh leave him alone!"

Surprised they all turned around, and suddenly was faced with the reason for this gala, the beautiful but right now furious centre of the party.. a certain blond princess, whom looked furiously at all of them. "You are all behaving like children." She stated. "Grow up, and you." Suddenly her voice turned softer as she looked at Harold. "Come here." she asked reaching an inviting hand towards.

Confused Harold looked at the others, then pointed at himself in question.

The princess shook her head, looking slightly amused. "I promise I don't really bite."

Harold blushed embarrassed as he slowly stepped forward, wondering if she recognized him. Had she recognized his voice or some-thing? then at last as he was close enough she grapped his arm and dragged him with her, though not before sending a look at the tall prince'ss that had almost bullied him, a look that said 'you can bite me'.. oh so that was what it was, a charity, all-ready Harold felt ashamed as he was dragged with the Princess. "Where are we going?" Harold at last asked feeling kind of nervous.

"I thought about getting some punch." The princess sighed. "And well, my dad exspect I'll spend time talking to at least one prince."

"And you are taking me?" Harold asked with a raised eye-brow.

"You are the only one not acting like an arrogant pompus ass." The princess responded making Harold blush grow even deeper in embarresement. The princess seemed to notice as she stopped. "But of cause if you don't want to.."

"Oh no! of cause I want spend the evening with you! I mean, every-body is came here, hoping to learn to know you right?" he asked awkwardly. "I erh.. why don't I go get the punch?" he asked. "Then you don't have to bother with every-bodie stopping you on the way."

"Would you?" The princess sighed relieved. "I'll find some-where with not to many people then." She told. "preferable some-where I can hide." she added in a slight role of her eyes.

"How about the lily pond?" Harold suggested as he was whisked away by the many people. "Argh!" he exclaimed and the princess was gone from his sight as he was carried away

* * *

The lily pond! How could he be so stupid? Harold barely managed to squeeze himself out among the many prince's, and he even took a wrong turn several times on the way, he managed to avoid the Princess from before, mainly just to walk a big circle around them, but then suddenly.. as he saw some-thing on the floor dared to squuesh himself in there again.. where he could pick up a very broken lily flower, that didn't look very pretty any-more, yet Harold still tried to straighten its leafs up, but it felt hopeless.. and still he couldn't make himself just throw it away.

Finally though, Harold found his way outside, where the dark had started sinking, the stars was blinking, and after having taken a couple of wrong turns, things really did look very different from Harolds new perspective, he found the lily pond. Where to his own genuine surprise , The princess was actually there... though she didn't look like she was waiting for him or any-thing like that, more she looked searching, as she kept on looking all around the place, as if she was searching for some-thing. Her face was in a frown, her eyes looking left and right as her mouth formed words Harold couldn't hear, because she whispered.

"Princess." Harold tried to adress her as he carefully approached.

"Oh." The princess's eyes snapped towards him as she almost jumped in shock, and took in a breath. "you startled me." she told.

"Oh.. i'm sorry." Harold told. "I didn't.. mean to startle you princess." he at last told.

the Princess looked amused at him as she shook her head. "please, no one is here, it's just Lillian." she told him. "And you are?" she asked very politely.

"Lillian." Harold blinked, then smiled delighted. "What a pretty named." he noted, "I erh." He swallowed. "My name is Harold." Harold at last told, wondering why he had never said it before.. he just hadn't thought about it.. or had he? He didn't remember! he almost dropped his flower as he realised, fidgeting nervously. "Prince Harold!" he added nervously.

"So Prince Harold." Lillian smirked amused at him, her eyes lighting in some-thing that looked like tease.

Harold rolled his eyes. "It's just Harold." He then finally said. "I'm not really that much of a prince." He stated, awkwardly standing in front of her, fidgeting with the lily flower.

"What a nice flower, you found that?" Lillian asked eyeing it.

"It was for you." Harold at last admitted. "But i'm afraid it's not worth much any-more." he blushed deeply. "And I didn't bring you any-thing else, not any gold or juvels or any-thing!" he told. "I'm sorry, I just.." he hopelessly tried.

"Oh I all-ready have gold and juvels, it's the thought that counts isn't it?" Lillian asked. "Here, i'm sure it's fine." she told and slowly reached forward, gently taking the flower from Harold. "See, it's fine." she assured. "Much prettier than that neck-lace that knight gave me." she assured and slipped the flower into her hair, where it now prided her golden hair arrangement.

Harold exhaled relieved, but ended up smiling appreciating at her.

"Do sit down." Lillian invited as she moved making room.

Hesitaing Harold did that, sat down by the lily pond beside her. "You were.. looking for some-one?" he asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Lillian blinked.

"It looked like you were looking for some-one." Harold confessed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." He told.

"It's all-right, I was looking for some-one." Lillian toldin a little sigh. "But he isn't here, he hasn't been here for a while." She sighed a little sadly.

"He?" Harold raised an eye-brow.

"Oh not like that!" Lillian told. "Just a friend, a very good friend of mine. But as I said he isn't here, so it's all quite all-right." She glanced at Harold, and she looked a little bit sad, there was no recognistion in her eyes, she really didn't have a clue whom he really was.. which was probably for the better, she would probably laugh of her silly frog if she knew.. he was a frog walking around in a poor prince disguise.

He exhaled, there he was, sitting with the most beautiful, kindest, strongest woman in the world.. and he didn't know what to say.. oh that was just perfect! Absolutely wonderful! He was never going to have a shot like this again, it was pure luck he was there, and he didn't know what to do! Well done Harold, well done indeed.

"So where are you from?" Lillian suddenly asked. "I havn't seen you around."

"Oh." Harold blinked. "I'm from.. far away.. further away than this!" he told. "A very little kingdom, you wouldn't have heard about it." He bit his lip. "in fact its barely a kingdom, more like a fancy swamp." He told. "I don't even know how I was let in here."

Lillian chuckled amused looking at him. "Do many people have red hair where you come from?" she asked.

"No.. I'm pretty much a single case." Harold told. "No one can really explain why it's red." He told nervously brushing a renegade strain of hair away from his forehead.

"It's a nice color." Lillian told. "Very unique."

"Erh.." Harold swallowed as he swept the hair away from his face, not even familiar himself with any such thing as hair-color. "Enough about me, this gala thing is about you isn't it?" he asked. "You are.. from here, obviously.." he blinked. "And you are, a beautiful princess, obviously." he blinked nervously. "Erh.."

Lillian laughed very amused at him.

"What?" Harold asked as he blinked. "Did I say some-thing?" he asked.

"Oh, i'm sorry." Lillian covered her mouth with her hand, looking apologising at Harold. "It's just." she amused chuckled. "You don't seem very much like a prince at all." she at last admitted.

"I told you, i'm not much of a Prince." Harold answered a little honestly only making Lillian laugh again.

"Oh no, I am so sorry." Lillian told him. "It's not you I am laughing at, I swear!" she stated. "I just.. I don't know." she amused shook her head.

"Well at least you are having a good time." Harold pointed out, smiling varmly.

"Better than I counted on." Lillian admitted. "So, what could we talk about?" she asked amused. "You like sports?"

"Not... really." Harold admitted. "But, I could probably get into, and you like it right? the tournaments and the.. fighting." he bit his lip. "What do you like best?" he asked.

Nervously Lillian looked to the right and left, and then leaned forward towards as she whispered. "I love watching a good sword fight." She at last told before sitting up again chuckling. "Two men, punching each other, not very girly is it? a bit crazy maybe."

"No one ever got hurt over some innocent fun." Harold responded. "Well, except perhaps the looser of that match." He shuddered lightly. "No I probably wont be fighting one of those, but I think I could be convinced to go see one some day, it does sounds like fun." He offered.

"Why don't you escort me to the tournament tomorrow?" Lillian asked.

"What? me?" Harold asked surprised.

"Yes, my dad would just be angry with me if I don't have a prince, but if you'll come, he'll be off my back for at least a month." She happily told. "If I am lucky." She then exhaled.

"Oh." Harold looked down on the ground, feeling slightly disappointed. Then looked up at her again with renewed energy. "Well of cause I would want to escort you, it would be an honor." Any-thing that would make you happy, he ended in his head. He looked around, at the garden.. which honestly looked so very different from what he remembered, things really did change when you changed perspective like he had, he looked at where his hand rested, and realized it was the stone where his entire body beforehand used to rest and get a bit of sun, that stone in particularly had been a favourite sunny spot of his, he looked towards the plants behind him, and noticed how the leaves were moving.. maybe from some frogs whom were hiding or other animals, Harold bit his lip looking at those, some-how feeling a little lost, and out of place. then he glanced at Lillian and realized they had been silent for a while. "So erh." He scratched his neck. "We are just going to sit here the rest of the evening until the party ends?" he asked with a lifted eye-brow.

"If I go in there again I'll have to talk with more of the prince's dad would try and introduce me to." Lillian muttered leaning forward tired resting her chin on her hand. "Harold, was it?" she asked and Harold nodded. "I'm sorry if I am using you like this, I never really wanted this party in the first place. I guess I am just trying to avoid it."

"I just came here to try and meet you, I don't know what to do at such a big gala either, so I guess we are both winning here." Harold offered in a slight smile. "I don't even know how to dance." he confessed.

From inside soft tunes were sounding, from the big orchester. Lillian chuckled. "Well, nothing better to do, why don't I hand out some lessons?" she asked and pulled Harold up. "Hold my waist, there." She instructed him. "And now, just try not to step on my feets."


	8. The second day in guise

Harold woke up the next morning, and felt like he was in the seventh heaven, he felt so happy inside thinking about the previous night, as it turned out he actually had quit a nack at the dancing, suddenly his human form didn't seem as new or weird any-more as Lillian had instructed his steep, and then cheeted on him, claming he had lied and most certainly knew how to dance. Then she had explained about the tournament the next day, whom was going to fight and whom she would bet on, in a excited tone, she even ended up demonstrating some of her fighting moves, to which Harold wisely held his distance so she would try and teach him that to.

And then, they exchanged stories about how silly the other prince's and princess's seemed to them, for just a little moment, it was like the week before when he had been a frog, and they would have similar conversations, but then suddenly Lillian became sad and looked towards the pond, without seeing what she was looking for, and Harold steered the conversation away, asking Lillian more about the fight tournament.

The last thing that had happened, was Lillian discover that the party had ended and apologiesed for the late hour, she had thanked him for a lovely evening and instructed him to meet up at the castle next morning so he could escort her to the tournament, and just like that, it was over as she hurried back into the castle.

Harold yawned satisfied from his sleeping spot, which were under a tree in the garden, out of sight from any-one though, he knew the gardner wouldn't come there before midday, he snook to the pond where he could see his own reflecting, for a minor second he was a little shocked to see his human face, but exhaled relieved as he recognized his own eyes, and at last splashed some water in his face, then groomed his hair to the best of his ability, his for some reason red hair.. the more Harold viewed that hair, the more he decided he actually liked it quite a lot. And he straightened up, straightened out his green princely out-fitt, brushed off any dirt, fixed the golden crown, and well, if he was allowed to say so himself, he actually made for a pretty handsome prince!

In his ears he could hear quacks.. familiar quacks, Harold looked up, and at the other end of the pond, he saw a couple of frogs sitting by themselves.

He blinked at them, they didn't even seem to bother noticing him. Then one frog glanced at him, but only to go back to his own buisness, but only for what seemed like a minor second, before the frog jumped out and let out a quack in warning to his fellow frogs, whom all jumped up in fright.

"No wait, i'm not going to" Harold reached for them, but they were all-ready gone. "Hurt you." he finsihed, but the frogs were all-ready gone. Harold sighed deeply lowering his head where he saw his own reflection in the pond ones again, slowly he reached down, and dipped his hand in the pond, for a moment he closed his eyes, to just enjoy the sensation of having his hand dipped in the familiar pond water, but not for long before he lifted his hand up again, and glanced at the place where he knew a couple of frogs were hiding. "Don't worry." he told them in a quiet voice. "I'll go now so you can get back to what you were doing." he told. "I just need.." he glanced at the floating Lily flowers in the pond.. to an exstent Harold could call them his own flowers, he had taken good care of them, made sure bugs wouldn't crawl into them, arranged them to look best possibible for the princess, he could afford to take on of his own flowers couldn't he? and very carefully, Harold lifted one of the flowers he beforehand were able to use as a bed, he picked the best one he had taken extra good care off, before slightly glancing at where the frogs had dissapeared to, and in a deep sigh as turned away, then he looked towards the castle, that still seemed just as big, even though he had changed. He swallowed, knowing what he had to do now.. step up there ones again, he found his way around the wall, and out on the street, where he straightened out, threw his red cape over his shoulder, and stepped towards the main entrance.. where two guards of caus was standing.

"Oh.. hey." Harold looked up at them as they towered above him. "I am erh, one of the prince's, from yesterdays party you know.." he asked. "I was.. asked to come here, to escort the princess, so if you would be so kind to let me in." he asked.

The two guards looked at each other, then at him.

"Ah you." The first guard nodded, recognising him. "And you are the lucky Prince Harold?" he asked in a slightly dis-believing tone.

Harold blinked. "I am." he confirmed.

"really?" the second guard asked poking to the first one. "Out of all the prince's, that's the guy?" he asked.

The first guard shrugged. "apparently."

"Would you please just let me in?" Harold asked in a slight frown.

The two guards shrugged, and dutyfully stepped aside opening the gate so Harold could enter.

Into the big court-yard ones again, only now it was compleately bare, wondering what he was supposed to do now, Harold decided to look a bit around, in spite of having lifed there all of his life, he actually had never really moved outside of the garden, unless it was to get to the forest or the princess's room, he looked at the trees around the place, it all looked very nice.

"Harold!" a female voice greeted him.

Harold turned around, and saw Lillian come dashing towards him from the royal garden.

"Princess." Harold smiled. "Erh, I mean Lillian." he corrected himself.

"You came." Lillian noted sounding genuinly surprised.

"Of cause I did." Harold blinked. "You asked me here." he reminded her. "Why wouldn't I come?"

"Oh you're right." Lillian told a little embarrased. "Silly of me to think other-wise."

"Well." Harold smiled warmly at her. "Perhaps just a little bit." he admitted. "Here, the one from yesterday really wasn't worth much." he offered Lillian his lily flower.

"Oh Harold, it's so pretty." Lillian told by the sight of the flower. "Thank you." she told accepting the flower, and like the night before, tied it up in her hair. "How does it look?" Lillian asked in a slight smile.

"Beautiful." Harold told her, before suddenly coughing realising his slip. "Erh, Out for a morning walk?" he asked trying to diverse the conversation.

"Oh I was by the lily pond, I was just." Lillian halted. "Nothing." she finished. "It was just a walk, nothing else."

Harold exhaled deeply. "Your friend still hasn't turned up." he muttered.

"No he hasn't." Lillian at last admitted.

"I'm sure he's all-right princess Lillian." Harold at last told. "Suddenly, he'll just pop up in front of you, you'll see." he promised. "So don't worry."

"Thanks." Lillian whispered. "Come on prince Harold, we are due to meet my dad at the stables." she told taking his arm, to guide him away.

Harold willingly followed Lillian towards those stables, inside there were horses.. every-where, huge massive horses, that could crush a little frog with its hoove, just because it couldn't see where it was going, and ones again, for no reason, Harold was terriefied, but didn't want to show it to Lillian, so he straightened up, and tried to walk as secure as he could with the princess, until they at last reached to choach, in front of that.. Harold had to swallow.. stood the lean king, and he looked even more scary than all of the horses combined, a tall authority figure with a pointed nose and sharp eyes that were down-right starring down at Harold.

"Dad." Lillian greeted her father as they approached him. "I'll like you to meet my escort, prince Harold."

Harold was completely silent, as the kings eyes looked at him, squinting a bit together as the king frowned.

"Good morning your majesty." Harold managed to get over his lips as he tried to fight his intimidation. "I'm.. very pleased to meet you.. sir."

The king lifted an eye-brow as he looked down at Harold, then he looked at Lillian, the two seemed to exchange looks, before the king finally sighed. "And it's a pleasure to meet you Prince Harold." he greeted Harold.

Harold smiled nervously, but it seemed to be lost on the king, whom turned around and stepped into the couch.

"Don't take it so hard." Lillian assured Harold padding him on the shoulder. "It takes a lot to impress my dad."

"I'm not really the type to impress any-one." Harold pointed out making Lillian chukle, as he at last helped her up in the coach, and at last stepped in himself.

The trip towards the fighting arena ended up being more uncomfortable than Harold cared to admit, it was incredible silent, he didn't dare to say a word, Lillian didn't say any-thing as she leaned back and looked out of the window for the most of the trip, and the king.. Harold was ready to swear that the king was spending a good deal of time just starring down at him.

Finally they reached the arena, and Harold didn't hesistate to lend Lillian a hand out, but that was only for the king to step out, looking as tall and intimidating as ever. Harold swallowed as he turned to Lillian. "Princess." he offered her his hand, and was relieved as Lillian actually took it, so he could escort her up to their special balcony at the arena. As tough, Harold held the chair for Lillian and gently sat her down. "Oh Harold isn't it exciting?" Lillian asked looking at the arena. "Look, there the knights come!" she pointed.

"Ah yes, you were betting for sir lancelot right?" Harold asked. "Whom of them is lancelot?" he asked.

"That one." Lillian pointed on a tall strong looking knight with blond hair.

"Looks like one of the prince's from yesterday to me." Harold commented without thinking.

"And acts like it to." Lillian admitted as she rolled her eyes. "Same pompus ass attitude." she muttered annoyed. "One thing I have to hand it to them though, they do know how to fight." she told in a slightly anticipating voice.

"Oh." Harold sighed dissapointed taking his seat. "I guess they do." he acknowledged, just in time for the games to start as the anouncer yelled the name of the knights.

The match all things considered though, seemed to go well, Lillian was nice and lovely as always, even as she loudly yelled at the fights using more colourful words than most of the men around them, it made Harold chukle, it was brilliant seeing her get so much into what happened in front of her, his smile how-ever was washed off his face by a stern look from the king, and Harold cleared his throat to return to the match. As the neared the end of the first set though, that was when he suddenly saw her, sitting on the balcony opposite theirs, a fairy, with small wings, blond hair and glasses looking straight at him.

"Fairy god-mother." Harold blinked.

"What?" Lillian looked at Harold.

"Erh, nothing." Harold replied as the fairy god mother signalled him over to her, just as the horn rang indicating the break. "Would you please excuse me?" he asked Lillian as he raised up. "Your majesty." Harold made an awkward bow at the king, before he hurried away from the balcony.

First as he was gone did the king sigh, loosing some of the stern posture as he leaned back. "Lillian." he sighed robbing his fore-head with his hand. "If this is an attempt of yours to be defiant, I ask of you, why?" he asked.

Lillian blinked as he looked at her father. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You could pick any prince, any prince at all for this day, I would even be fine with a knight. And then you meet up with the least princely prince you could find." He looked a little sternly at her. "Is he even a real prince, or are you trying to put me on?" he asked in a frown.

"Of cause he is a prince." Lillian answered back as she rolled her eyes. "He got the crown, the cape, the fancy posh accent, what else would he be, a horse?" Lillian asked as she crossed her arms annoyed pouting her lips. "You asked me to bring a prince so I brought a prince." she hissed.

"I'm just trying to figure why you'd take him." The king told Lillian.

"He's nice." Lillian responded right back. "And I like him." she added.

That made the King blink. "You... like him?" he asked sounding genuinly surprised. "You just told me, there's a prince you actually like. And you did not bring him to make a point or defy me, but just because you liked him?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying." Lillian stated lifting her arms.

"Well I suppose, he is a real prince." The king murmered stroking his chin. "He may need some cleaning up, but he could do."

"Dad honestly." Lillian rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to marry the man in a seconds notice." she told. "I hardly know him, and neither do you for that matter." she looked a little sternly on her father. "From what I can see, he is well mannered, galant and very nice. Yes he can seem a little odd, i'll admit that, but he's really _is_ nice. So if I am going to give any prince a chance, and you said I could pick any-one. That is my pick." she told definetly crossing her arms.

"All right." The king then told in a much warmer tone. "You are going to have it your way no matter what then, i'll promise, i'll be nicer to him." he told laying a hand on Lillians hand meeting her eyes. "If you keep your word to, and give this one more of a chance."

"Okay dad." Lillian nodded. "I promise, beside this time." she leaned back smiling. "It wont be so hard, I told you, he is very nice. I might even think we'll be really good friends." she told.

"Of cause it's only to odd prince you would say that about." The king rolled his eyes.

"Hush dad." Lillian play-fully pushed his shoulder. "Just give him that chance as you promised, i'm sure you'll warm up to him, in fact." she blinked innocently at her father. "Can we invite him to dinner?"

That almost made the king choke. "You want to invite a prince to dinner? of your own free will?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Believe it or not dad." Lillian sighed deeply. "I really don't want to scare this one away." she told fidgeting with the flower in her hair.

First then did the king seem to realise the delicate lily flower. "Where did you get that from?" he asked Lillian.

"Harold gave it to me." Lillian told pulling it out of her hair to sit with it in her hands. "To compensate for the one that go ruined yesterday." she smiled a little amused sniffing to the flower.

"He really is treating you nice isn't he?" The king asked looking like he had warmed up.

"Yes." Lillian nodded. "I told you, he is nice.. and honest to, if I am not mistaken."

* * *

Harold was running around the many people, some-times almost squeeshing himself through the masses, trying to find the fairy god-mother, but he couldn't see her, there just seemed to be way to many people. "Oh I'm never going to find her." he sighed as leaned against a wall out-side. "What does she want any-way?"

"Well, little frog." A voice sounded from above him. "I'm just keeping check on how my work is progressing."

Shocked Harold looked up, and saw the fairy god-mother, laying on the wall, lazedly looking down at him.

"I must admit I'm surprised, it's going way better than I could ever have exspected." The fairy god-mother confessed. "But then again, I didn't exspect much." she told in a yawn. "ones a frog always a frog." she commented straightening her arms.

"Well, it's going well, so you should just let me get back to the princess really." Harold told the fairy god-mother pointing over his shoulder, and were just about to leave.

"So, how close are you to that true loves kiss?" the fairy god-mother asked.

Harold turned around looking up at the fairy god-mother. "A bit soon for a true loves kiss, don't you think?" he asked.

"You only got three days little frog." The fairy god-mother reminded him. "And you spend half of that all-ready."

"How would I ever manage to get a true loves kiss in three days?" Harold asked. "That's an impossible task!"

"Well, then it's a good thing I am here to help you darling." The fairy god-mother told, throwing down a vial for Harold to grab in the mid-air.

He read the description of the vial with a frown on his face, _true loves potion one drink and true love appears_.

"Just give your princess as sip of that before the time is out, and your problem is solved." The fairy god-mother told in a smile.

"I can't do that to Lillian!" Harold told at ones looking offended up at the fairy god-mother. "I wont force her to kiss me, then i'll be no better than that big brown-haired prince that took her ball!"

"It's not forcing any-one to kiss you." the fairy god-mother told. "It'll make her want to kiss you."

"It'll force her to fall in love with me." Harold told in disgust. "I don't want that!" he stated.

"So you'll hope she'll like you for you?" The fairy god mother asked in a raised eye-brow.

"Well, yes." Harold responded.

"Oh please, as cute as it is darling." the fairy god-mother laughed. "It's not really realistic is it?" she asked amused. "You are a frog, what kind of princess would ever love a frog?" she asked. "She could never love you for you, that's ridicoules."

Harold bit together as he looked up at the fairy god-mother. "Even so, it's that or nothing." he told surely.

"Have you told her you are really a frog then?" the fairy god-mother asked.

"No.." Harold admitted a little ashamed looking down.

"Wise decision, she would laugh you know." The fairy-god mother told Harold.

"No she wouldn't, Lillian is not like that." Harold defended his princess.

"Please, she's a princess, they are all alike." The fairy god-mother told. "So just do it all-ready, give her the loves position, you all-ready cheated yourself this far, what is the harm in taking the next step?" the fairy god-mother asked. "It's harmless I promise, and beside that'll be your only way to get your true loves kiss within the time limit."

Harold looked down at the vial in his hands, then looked confused at the fairy. "Why are you even so concerned about this? it's only my own personal happiness on the line isn't it?" he asked. "Nothing more than that."

"I'm protecting my investment." the fairy god-mother snapped. "Now get to it frog!" she demanded.

Hopelessly Harold looked at the vial ones again, and then op at the fairy god-mother, only to realise, she was gone.

Harold looked at the vial again, as it looked so innocent resting in his hands, then suddenly, Harold was disgusted by it, disgusted by the mere thought that he had even been tempted, he was so deeply disgusted that he threw the vial over the wall with all of his might, and hoped it would break upon impact on the other side. "Good riddance." he murmered turning around, feeling genuinly angry and insulted as he walked up the stairs, and re-entered the balcony.

"Ah, Prince Harold." the king greeted him in a surprisingly welcoming tone, genuinly making Harold blink. "Just in time for the show to start ones again, please do sit down." the king asked.

"Oh." Harold blinked. "Thank you sir." he answered, quietly sitting down beside Lillian.

"So, I was wondering Prince Harold." The King slightly leaned forward. "Would you be joining us for dinner at the castle this evening?" he asked. "I'll always find it a good thing to bond with royalty of other kingdoms, you must tell about your own land."

"Oh, of cause sir." Harold blinked. "It would be an honour." he told sincerely, and satiesfied the king went back to the match.

"Did I do some-thing wrong?" Harold managed to whisper to Lillian. "Is he after me for some reason?"

Lillian chuckled amused. "No no Harold." she told him. "You are doing just fine, please relax, you are always so nervous." she told looking amused at him. "Enjoy the game, please." she asked amused laying a hand on top of his.

Harold stiffened, looking down at his hand where Lillians was resting on top, then he looked at Lillian whom was looking at the match, and he couldn't help but smile. "Okay." he answered, returning to the game, but did notice, Lillian had not removed her hand, and soon, Harold turned his hand around so suddenly, they were lightly holding hands, embarrased he exchanged a glance with Lillian and then looked back, hah! who needed any dumb love potion any-way? he just... Harold sighed deeply, he just had to tell Lillian whom he really was. His little charade was bound to be uncovered sooner or later, he didn't even know what to tell the king in the evening, but he supposed he just had to take it as it came, why take the sorrows on advance when right now.. he was holding a warm little hand in his, and it felt great.

* * *

As they returned to the castle, Harold was quick to offer Lillian a hand out ones again, he offered her a smile and got one in return, the king to stepped out and brushed his cloak clean as he nodded at Harold. "I'll exspect to see you for dinner, Lillian you'll hold her guest companied wont you?" he asked lifting an eye-brow.

"Of cause dad." Lillian smiled at her father, and then tiptoed to kiss her father on the cheek. "Thanks dad." she added in a whisper. And the king nodded satiesfied as he left them to walk for the castle.

"So what are we going to do?" Lillian asked Harold.

"Well, you could show me around." Harold suggested. "This seems like a very big place." he pointed out.

"Well, it's an idea." Lillian admitted.

Slowly the couch they had been riding in backed out, on its way back to the stables, Harold glanced towards it, and that was when he saw, at the path the couch was driving, a little frog was hopping out on the road.

Suddenly Harold realized that that the couch would squash the frog, he didn't even think, he just let go of Lillians hand and stormed towards the frog that was about to be squashed. "NO!" Harold threw himself at the frog and just managed to get it with him in his fall, moments before it would have been squashed by the couch, And Harold landed on the ground, flat on his stomach, but kept the frog tight his hands, And for a moment in shock, just tried to catch his breath.

"HAROLD!" Lillian came running towards him.

Harold managed to catch his breath as he sat up. "I'm all-right! I'm all-right!" he stark breathed told Lillian, then he looked down at his hands which were closed around the frog. And then sick with worry, Harold slowly opened his hands to get a look at the frog, first he was relieved, that he hadn't accidently ended up squashing it, then he gasped in shock as he realised, it was Hilda! He recognized her at ones, and she looked like she was in pain. "Your leg." Harold whispered at the frog trying to have a closer look, but Hilda backed away. "No no! don't worry, I wont harm you." Harold assured. "Let me just have a look, please don't move."

Hilda looked up at him, with big frightened eyes, and as Harold noticed, there were no recognition in those eyes, she swallowed, but at last laid absolutely still.

Lillian also held her breath looking over his shoulder.

"Thank god it doesn't look broken." Harold exhaled after having looked at the leg. "But you better stay off it for a while." he told Hilda.

"No." Hilda suddenly spoke to Harold, whom blinked at her. "Please." Hilda whispered to Harold. "I was just trying to find my brother."

Harolds eyes widened, suddenly he could feel Lillians eyes on his shoulder, he glanced at Lillian looking at him, then felt Hildas big eyes and he returned to her. "Erh.." Harold swallowed all-ready feeling ashamed. "That wont be right now it seems." He told.

"But he's been gone a long time, maybe he is hurt. That would be like him to have gotten hurt so he wouldn't be able to get back." Hilda pleaded. "Please your highness."

Harold felt his fluster grow deeper with each moment. "I promise, I'll watch out if I see any frog." He then at last told in a very dry voice, and then swallowed again. "Why don't I get you back to the lily pond where you belong?" he asked trying to get up on his legs, only to get a helping hand as Lillian helped him getting up. He looked at Lillian a little embarrassed. "Thank you." He told her.

"Lets get this frog back where it belongs." Lillian smiled sweetly and Harold smiled lovingly back at her.

"Right."

Together they walked towards the pond in the garden, and carefully Harold let Hilda down on a lily pedal, one of the really soft ones. "There you go." He sighed relieved at Hilda whom hung her head as she was put down. "Now remember that leg." Harold lectured at her. "And please be careful! Look where you are about to jump." He told in a genuinely concerned voice. "It's dangerous out there for a frog."

Lillian chuckled.

"What? what?" Harold turned around and looked confused at her.

"It's just.. you are treating the frog as a person, throwing yourself after a frog like that." Lillian smiled amused. "Right down in the dirt."

Harold blinked. "I couldn't let her get squashed." He exclaimed.

"Not many people would have done that." Lillian shook her head. "Certainly none of the prince's I know of."

"Well, just because she wasn't human doesn't make her life worth any less." Harold stated crossing his arms annoyed. "There's a lot of species in this kingdom, magical and none magical, they all have a right to be here. So we should help every-one!" he stated sourly. "Just because she's a frog doesn't mean we shouldn't protect her, in fact, it just means we need to be extra careful." He snapped. "It's dangerous being a frog around here!"

"Oh don't get me wrong Harold!" Lillian exclaimed. "That's wonderful, of cause you are right! You are more than right! I would have done the same if I saw her first!" she exclaimed.

"Oh right, you would, you would throw yourself after a frog." Harold remembered. "Please forgive me, I do know that." he told.

"You know that?" Lillian asked amused. "You hardly know me." she pointed out.

"Erh I.." Harold frantically blinked. "Well, one should be able to tell from just talking to you." he tried to explain himself out of it. "That you erh.. you do really value every-body, and well, you are just a good person! whom would do that!" he tried.

Lillia chukled amused. "You to prine Harold."She reached out for his hand and suddenly took it. "Never thought I would meet a prince whom is not arrogant at all." she smiled at him as she held his hands looking into his eyes. "You have a good heart Prince Harold." She told softly while looking into his eyes. "Better than most."

Harold swallowed as he was frightfully aware of how they were holding hands, of how close she was.. so very close, and coming closer all the time.

"You know, you could make a way better king than all of those other prince's, valuing all life so much." Lillian told as she moved even closer, and her eyes started to close.

"What!" Harold shocked moved away letting go of her hands. "King?" he asked bewildered. "Who said any-thing about Kings?" he asked again.

Lillian blinked. "Well, when a prince marries a princess, he usually becomes a king." She stated as if it was obvious.

Harold blinked.. king? And suddenly it all flashed before his eyes, the throne he would have to sit on every-day as he took decisions affecting the entre kingdom, all those decisions, the manners to uphold, the authority he would need to learn.. every-thing. "Erh I." Harold swallowed as he let go of her hand and looked down at himself. "Oh look at this mess." He told tried to brush the dirt of himself. "I don't think that will do for dinner with your dad." He murmured in a blush, and then glanced at the Lily pond behind him, suddenly feeling a certain longing in his heart, towards that pond. Who would care if he was a little bit dirty among the frogs? even he was willing to admit it wasn't much from his fall, but yet it would never do for a castle. Oh it would be so easy if he was a frog again! but then he looked at Lillian, and he became torned. What had he done! how stupid was he? that kiss had been so close, so darn close, and he was the one blowing it! stupid!

Lillian shook her head. "Oh, you're probably right." She blinked. "Why don't you come up to the castle, I'm sure we'll have some-thing for you that'll fit."

Harold nodded thank-fully and followed Lillian to the castle, though half-way up he looked over his shoulder, and thought he could just see Hilda on the lily pad down there, so far away.. and immediatly, he felt so bad about not having told Hilda.. what on earth was he doing? and why on earth was he acting this stupid?


	9. The confession

That unnerving feeling in Harolds chest, didn't seem to want to stop, instead it just grew.. and grew even more, and even more.

He felt guilty walking with Lillian, witnessing how the princess only to was often glancing towards the lily pond, probably hoping to find a very specific frog.

Harolds green princely out-fitt had been exchanged for a blue one, so he would look acceptable for dinner, a dinner he had a hard time looking forward to.

Finally he got the time to just sit by himself, out on one of the balconys where he was left to watch the sun set marking the end of his second day as a human, his time was indeed running out. What would Lillian say if prince Harold just dissapeared out of no where, well.. at least then she would have a her frog back. But then what would be the point of all of this? If he didn't get to say what he felt? that had been the entire point, hadn't it? Harold had a difficult time remember what the point was the first time around, but he supposed it really was just about being able to tell her what he knew, in a situation where she wouldn't just see him as a funny little frog and chuckle at him for being so silly, he was more than just a frog, and now was the time to show that to Lillian, now he had the chance!

Yes! Harold realised as he sat up, it had been the point! so he had to man up and just go in there again, take Lillian aside and tell her every-thing! All the things he had figured out and what he knew, just being able to tell her, that was all, it would make it all worth-while! He stood up on his legs, and walked back into the castle. "Princess." he called out. "Princess Lillian." he started walking down the hall-way.

"Prince Harold." Lillian came running around the corner. "There you are." she greeted approaching him.

"Lillian listen, i've got some-thing to.." Harold began.

"come on, we are late for dinner!" Lillian told. "Don't want to dissapoint dad."

"No wait Lillian, I really need to." Harold hopelessly tried to stop her but he was cut off by her.

"It'll have to wait." Lillian told as they stopped in front of the door of the dinning hall. "Here, offer me an arm." Lillian instructed.

Harold did as he was told, but looked at her. "Lillian please, I really need to talk to you." he tried again.

But Lillian had all-ready opened the door, and inside by the table, the king was all-ready sitting straight in his chair.

Harold swallowed as he gently lead the princess inside, and pulled out a chair for her. Lillian gently sat down, and Harold himself found his own chair, in the middle of the very long table, with the king and the princess on each side of him, at each their far away end of the table. "Your majesty." Harold managed to bow for the king, before he carefully sat down.

"You are late." the king pointed out with a lifted eye-brow.

"Erh." Harold blinked.

"It was my fault dad." Lillian told at ones cutting Harold off. "Harold kept reminding me, it's time for dinner it's time for dinner." she chuckled. "But I was just so caught up by the garden." she told. "Right Harold?" she asked blinking at Harold.

"Well I suppose." Harold responded silently.

"So modest Harold." Lillian chukled.

"Oh is that so." The king sighed as he leaned back loosing some of that stern air. "Why am I not surprised, well I suppose I should be glad Lillian is not that late today."

"Heh." Harold let out that single laugh, all though it came out dry. He looked in front of him on the silver weare, and was then suddenly thankful that Lillian had used him as a practising partner out in the garden for this, he closed his eyes trying to re-call what she had taught him, about sitting up straight, eating mannerly all-though, he did not dare to actually eat before he had observed Lillian for a little bit, out of the corner of his eye, carefully copying what she did, took the right spoon, sat up as she did, it all felt exstremely unnatural and awkward for him, but he did it any-way, and ate slowly in quiet silence.

"So prince Harold." the king spoke over the table. "Where are you exactly from?"

"Oh, from a very little kingdom, I am afraid, not many people has heard about it." Harold responded carefully.

"Any siblings?" the king asked.

"A lot." Harold responded honestly. "I am the youngest though." he told.

"Did you have any brothers with you at the party?" the king asked with a lifted eye-brow.

"Oh.. no." Harold told. "The one brother I got is spoken for, it's only my elder sister who remains free at the moment, so she likes to take care of the people around her."

"Sounds lovely your sister." Lillian told leaning slightly over the table, looking genuinely interested.

"She is." Harold answered Lillian. "She's a bit over-protective ones in a while, but in the end, I know it's just because she cares, i'm sure you would like her a lot. And I know she would love you, if you just go the chance to know each other."

"Maybe we should bring her over one day." The king suggested, now suddenly actually smiling slightly. "Lillian have trouble finding friends of royalty."

"_Dad!_" Lillian snapped.

"Oh erh." Harold scratched his neck. "That would be a bit difficult because.. she lifes as far away as she does, in that kingdom I come form you know.. and that's very far away from here! and erh." he bit his lip. "Well between you and me, I think she is falling for this knight back at home." he lied. "So she'll may run out of spare-time pretty soon."

"I bet that's a lucky knight." Lillian told.

"Yes." Harold tried not to bite his lip. "He is."

The rest of the dinner went fairly well, with chit chat, some of it a little awkward, but some of it, also rather nice, Harold was just itching for dinner to be over with, so he could take Lillian aside and get over with what needed to be getting over with!

But first after both soup, main cause and tea, where Lillian predictable as always poured far to much sugar in her tea, had both Harold and the king comment on it at the same time, which made her laugh. "Only three people in the world would call me out on this." she told amused.

"Three?" Harold asked confused.

"Yes, you two and a very dear friend of mine." Lillian had responded amused. "You should meet him one day Prince Harold, I just know the two of you would get a long so well." she chukled amused, making Harold feel more confused than ever over such a weird statement, he was almost ready to jump up from the table as the last plate was carried out, but duty-fully sat still, and slowly raised with the others. "Thank you for dinner your majesty." Harold bowed his head at the king. "now I'll better escort the princess to her chambers right?" he asked hopefully.

"You can do that of cause." The king responded. "I would how-ever also like to speak with you prince Harold, so if you could return to the drawing room after-wards."

"Oh dad, if you two want to talk, i'll just go to my chambers myself." Lillian rolled her eyes.

"No, Princess Lillian." Harold tried to object.

"Nonsens with you." Lillian waved him off. "You can escort me through the garden tomorrow, stay and talk to dad." and she headed for the door. "Good-night prince Harold, Dad." she nodded at the two and vanished.

And Harold was left looking disbelieving after her.

The king how-ever nodded at Harold. "Come to the drawing room with me."

"Yes, your majesty." Harold nodded nervously, and followed the king out of the dining hall, into what looked like a very nice comfortable room, there was a roaring fire-place in there, several soft looking arm chairs standing around, and a little table upon which the king placed two glasses, and was in the process of opening a bottle to pour some sort of golden liquid into the glasses. "So, prince Harold." the king turned to Harold with a glass. "Welcome to far-away."

"Thank you sir." Harold thanked, accepting the glass.

The king nodded as he sat down in a arm chair. "How do you like it so far?" he asked

"oh it's lovely." Harold told. "It's a very nice city, very pretty. Havn't actually never managed to see much of the world up until now" he swallowed nervously. "It's very exciting seeing all these things."

"Please do sit down." the king gestured at the chair in front of himself, in which Harold slowly took place. "How do you like Lillian?" the king suddenly asked.

"She's very nice." Harold told honestly. "And brave and beautiful, you have a lovely daughter." he told.

"Then we agree on some-thing." the king told taking a sip from his glass.

Harold eyed his own glass, and then attempted a sip himself, only to feel some-thing burn his mouth and threaten to choke him, Harolds natural instinct was to spit what-ever it was, out at ones! but he refused, it took a bit of a struggle, but at last he swallowed, and felt the burning senstation travel down his throat, after which, he quickly put the glass away on the table in front of him, deciding that he would try to avoid drinking that again.

"She's never shown interest in any man you know." The king told Harold. "For that matter, she has had difficulty finding any friends at all."

Harold blinked. "Sir, I don't see how that is my buisnes." he told honestly. "Lillian is a clever woman, able to take her own decisions." he stated. "In fact if I could, I would let her take my decisions for me, they would be bound to be a lot smarter than what I come up with." he laughed dryly of his own irony, but at last took in a breath, finding back to his taken on more posh posture.

"That she is." the king sighed. "A very clever woman, perhaps you are right prince Harold, she is more than capable to take her own decisions." he told leaning back. "It's good to see you can see that, when I try to, but it's not always I can."

"Sir she is your daughter. And you've known her since she was a little new-born baby." Harold pointed out. "You just want to be sure she is safe and well, so you are worried, i'm sure she knows that."

"Hm that's another thing, she really is a smart girl." the king commented. "You really are treating her well, perhaps that's what she needs." he murmered.

"Sir?" Harold asked.

"In either case, I am glad to see you are thinking that highly of her, she deserves nothing less you know." The king lectured Harold. "An honest, brave man whom can take good care of her. And will take good care of her, I wouldn't settle for nothing less"

"Honestly I think Lillian can take plenty good care of herself." Harold responded in a slight role of his eyes, before he stopped and intimidated looked at the king. "sir." he added.

"She does need looking after though, she is a hot head." The king told a little more sternly. "You'd think you would be up to any such challenge?" he asked with a raised eye-brow.

"Isn't it a little soon talking like that?" Harold asked with a lifted eye-brow.

"We are not getting any younger Prince Harold." The king responded. "Some day, you'll understand that conept to. But I suppose, the young should be allowed to be young, isn't that what they say?"

"Yes sir." Harold responded. "But then there are also the people saying the young should be taught responsibility."

The king chukled amused. "You know what prince Harold, with a little polishing, I think this could really work."

"Glad you think so sir." Harrold responded, but sounded very confused and looked confused at the king, yet the king didn't seem to notice, and Harold supposed, he should be thank-full that his one on one time with the king could be this relaxing, that was some-thing he hadn't counted on.

* * *

After that exsperience with the king, it had suddenly become rather late, and Harold was lead to one of the guest rooms by a servant, the room he had been let into seemed so big, there was a chair by the wall, a mirror a table and a massive bed.

Tryingly Harold tried to sit on the bed, bouncing a bit up and down, it still seemed so huge, whom would ever need so much space for a sleeping spot? what was wrong with the out-doors? Harold sighed as he walked towards the window, he supposed he'd just had to try regardless. From the window he had a free view of the garden. He could even see the lily pond, suddenly, Harold started to feel that certain longing in his heart again, but alas he shook his head trying to shake it off. "Stop it Harold, right now you happen to be a human not a frog, so behave like a human!" he lectured himself, only to sigh deeply as he leaned against the window frame, looking at the pond, wishing he could just go out in the open air where he belonged.

Then his eye-brows raised, some-thing was moving down there.. some-thing.. white, even in the darkness the thing seemed to shine up. Harold squinted his eyes trying to get a better look and then he realised, it was shaped as a woman.. it was a woman in a white night gown, crawling around the pond.

"Lillian!" Harold realised.

He looked back towards the door out to the hall-way, and then didn't hesistate, he went for the door, and from there, hurried down the stairs down to the entrance hall, and from there went outside in the dull darkness, from where, he headed to the royal garden and the lily pond, and it wasn't hard to see the princess from there, she was walking around only in her white nightgown, stepping out in plants, searching with her eyes, surprisingly her golden ball had been left alone on the ground, and was almost rolling away.

Harold didn't hesitate to step forward and pick up the golden ball to stand up again, wondering weighing it in his hand, vaguely remembering a time where it had been such a struggle to push the thing through a little flower bed to return it to its owner, whom now crawled around there in front of him, not even having noticed that she wasn't alone any-more. "Lillian?" Harold asked as he stepped towards the pond. "What are you doing?"

"Oh!" frightened Lillian stood up straight and turned her head to where she could see whom had come. "Harold you startled me!" she gasped by the sight of him.

"What are you doing Lillian?" Harold asked again.

"Oh, it's nothing." Lillian flustered. "Really it's.."

"You're looking after your friend aren't you?" Harold asked feeling flustered.

Lillian bit together, and then nodded. "please don't laugh, I'm looking for my frog." She at last told. "But really, he is the sweetest friend any-one could ever have, he promised he would always be at the pond, but now he is gone and I can't find him!" she exclaimed. "I am just so worried! What if some-thing happened to him? What if the stork." She bit her nail in fright. "You said it earlier today, it's dangerous being a frog around here!"

"I'm sure he's fine!" Harold exclaimed stepping towards Lillian. "maybe he's just been occupied, maybe.." he flustered looking down. "Maybe he's closer than you think?" he carefully suggested.

"Why isn't he coming when I call then?" Lillian asked turning away from Harold. "Frog?" she called out in the other direction. "Frog where are you?"

hopelessly Harold stood back, trying to figure a way to tell her, while still holding her ball close in his hands not wanting to drop it on the ground again. How could he tell her? That he was in fact right there, he had come when she called for him, just like always. But he was lost for words. "Lillian I!" he tried to step after her, but suddenly saw under stone, where his home used to be, a smaller pair of eyes, he fell down on his knees and looked inside.

Frightened the frog inside crawled deeper in, to avoid his eyes. "Hilda?" he asked carefully.

The frog inside crawled further away.

"No no Hilda, please, don't be scared.. it's me." Harold tried to tell. "I wont hurt you."

Slowly the little frog crawled out, and finally able to see him she looked up at him. "You are that prince that saved me." Hilda slowly realized. "I guess I should thank you." She respectfully bowed her head. "But I'm afraid the frog your princess is looking for isn't here, he went to see the fairy god-mother over a week ago, and I havn't seen him since." She sadly looked down. "He's the frog I was looking for earlier today."

Harold sighed as he carefully put the ball in his pocket, so he could even more carefully lift Hilda up in his hands, and couldn't help noticing how small she was in his human hands. "Hilda, that's what I am trying to tell you, it's me Harold." He finally tried to tell her in a whispering voice, looking almost pleadingly at her. "The fairy god mother changed me into a prince so I could vow the princess." He whispered.

First Hildas eyes squinted at him as if she tried to get what he was saying, then suddenly she quacked. "Harold!" Hildas eyes widened big as she almost fell down from his hand in shock, shocked Harold managed to grab her again before she hit the ground.

"Easy Hilda! Relax!" he stammered getting Hilda back up.

Hilda took herself to her head. "Harold.." she blinked and then looked wide-eyed at his face. "oh my god Harold!" she exclaimed reaching ford touching his face. "Is that.. is that really you?" she asked disbelieving.

"Yes it's me, I assure you!" Harold stated. "fairy-god mother turned me human." He told again. "And thank god, I am so glad you recognise me." he admitted in a relieved sigh, almost feeling his entire being becoming released from tension, and that horrible sense of being so alone.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." Hilda told astounded, trying not to sound to sad. "All so changed.." Hilda were still touching his face with her flippers. "My, havn't we become big really fast?" she asked in a joking, yet sort of broken voice. "Little-brother." She added touching his nose. "I don't believe it." She barely whispered.

At last carefully Harold guided her flippers away from his face with his remaining hand, haven gotten quite enough of the attention. "Hows your leg?" Harold then asked concerned.

"oh it's coming along nicely." Hilda told as Harold gently put her down, and she turned around to look up at him. "Now tell me, what's up with you? Are you going to stay like this for-ever?" she asked astounded.

"I erh.." Harold blinked. "I don't know." He at last told. "You see, the princess and I have to share a true love kiss within three days, or the spell is broken and I'll become a frog again." He sighed looking towards Lillian in the fareend of the garden, looking for a frog that wouldn't come.

"Well, you are awfully close." Hilda told sincerely. "I saw you yesterday, and today, she seem to like you." She commented. "I was sad because I thought she was falling for some-one else and you would be disappointed.. but I guess it's all fine now." She blinked almost rambling. "Oh my three days, that means you only have tomorrow." She realized. "Well, as I said you are awfully close, you can make it." She encouraged. "Of cause you would be stuck looking like that for-ever, no more swimming the pond, no more days where you just have to catch a flie and that was all the work you had to do, all the responsibilities." She shuddered lightly.

"Don't I know it." Harold sighed deeply.

"but I wont judge your life choices." Hilda finally stated. "I'm just glad you are okay." She looked at him. "Didn't you like to be a frog?" she asked sounding a little confused. "Is this really what you want?" she asked sounding genuinly interested in the answer.

"I don't know." Harold sighed sitting down beside Hilda on the pond railing. "I didn't want to be a king or any-thing like that at all, I just wanted to give Lillian every-thing she deserved or.. make her see me as some-thing else than just a frog." He murmered resting his chin on his hand. "And now she's upset because she can't find me."

"Well, why don't you just go tell her who you are?" Hilda asked. "I mean, you have been best friends for a long time now, she'll be happy to see that you are okay."

"I don't know how to tell her." Harold at last sighed. "I tried, but every-time I did, some-thing came up." He told sincerely. "Or I just didn't know what to say, I don't even know what I am doing. I'm not a prince at all, I am a frog." He looked at Hilda. "How do I explain that?" he asked.

"Brother, now you listen to me." Hilda hopped up in his lap and looked up at him. "She chose you as a best friend, not any of the princess's or the prince's with their big swords, she liked her frog better." She stated. "And at the gala, she chose to spend time not with the others, but with you." She told sincerely as she hopped up in his hands, getting closer to his eyes. "She took you along the day after, and now she's here with you, I may just be a frog, but even I can tell it can only be because she likes you, and not because you are a prince, she could have taken any prince with her, but here you are while the other was send home." She looked up at him. "Maybe you are the one being afraid?" she asked. "Do you know if this is what you really want? To never be a frog again just to be with her?" she asked. "Have you thought it all through?"

Harold looked towards Lillian searching all of the bush's, then he looked at Hilda in his hands and placed her on his shoulder where she had full view. "Your right." He at last told finding the golden ball in his pocket to hold it in his hands. "Thank you." He stated raising up on his feets, and started walking towards Lillian. "Lillian!" he exclaimed. "Lillian I got some-thing to tell you!" he told.

"then shoot." Lillian exclaimed looking the other way.

"Lillian, it's kind of important, it would really help if you would look at me." Harold asked. "please."

At last Lillian sighed and turned around. "It'll better be important." She told him.

Harold sighed. "it is." He stated.

"Is that a frog?" Lillian blinked looking at Hilda on Harolds shoulder. "Harold that's so sweet helping me, but.. it's not the right frog." She told looking at Hilda.

"Oh! No I didn't think it was. Lillian please." Harold sighed taking Hilda down from his shoulder.

"Wait isn't that the frog you saved earlier?" Lillian asked interested moving closer, bowing down so she could see Hilda probably in Harolds hands. "How is she?" she asked sounding sincerely interested.

"She's fine, honestly." Harold told.

"Did you find your brother?" Lillian asked Hilda directly.

Hilda blinked, looking astounded at Lillian. "Erh.. yes." She swallowed. "He showed up." She told. "Just out of the blue really."

"Good." Lillian sighed. "I'm glad."

Harold exhaled. "Lillian, please." he asked sincerely and looked down at his hand that held that ball. "Here." he reached it towards her. "You want to be more careful with this or you might loose it. we don't want that."

"My ball!" Lillian realised. "Thank you." she whispered as she accepted it and shortly their fingers brushed by the hand-over, and she looked up at Harold holding the ball close to her chest. "You're right, I don't want to loose it, it's very important to me." she told sincerely.

Harold nodded. "I know." he told her.

"You know?" Lillian asked with a raised eye-brow.

"Same way as I knew that you have a bit to much of a sweet tooth, that you are very head-strong, but that is just because of your massive passion but most of all, that you are a good person." Harold told making Lillian blink. "Come sit with me, we need to talk." He at last asked, and bowed down with Hilda to put her gently on the ground. "Now you run along, and take care of that leg." He whispered before straigthening up and turning to Lillian. "Here." Harold took Lillians hand and lead the princess to the pond railing. "You need to slow down, I know you would be up all night looking for that frog if you could, but maybe that wouldn't help right now." Harold sighed. "And you are in your night-gown to." He commented a little defeated taking off his cape to spread it over her shoulders as a blanket. "Snook out of the castle when the guards thought you were sleeping didn't you?" he asked. "You'll get a cold that way."

Lillian chuckled amused as she collected the cape around her. "How come it some-times feels like you know me a bit to much?" she asked. "Like we've known each other for way longer than just a few days." She sighed suddenly leaning against his shoulder, and yawned slightly.

Harold swallowed nervously, Lillian now really leaning against him her head resting on his shoulder.. and he didn't know how to react, he tried not to panick and at last took a deep breath. "Well, maybe we have.. known.. each other for longer than.. We actually have known each other for quite a while." he took in a deep breath. "Lillian, I have not been honest with you, and I should have, I'm sorry about that.. I guess I was just a little scared, okay a lot scared. But I should have known you better than that, know that you wouldn't care that I'm not.." Harold halted, and took a deep breath before he continued. "That I'm not really a prince, I'm just in disguise." He sighed looking forward while folding his hands. "I just, made some quick and.. pretty rash decisions, some-how, the thought of you picking a prince and ride around with him, while I was your funny little frog friend and side-kick.. nothing more. It was just to much for me, I couldn't stand it, at least not without having tried myself, to see if I could some-how make you happy, see if I could be more than just a frog, to see if maybe I could.. maybe I could be the man you deserved." He told a little sadly. "Because, you only deserve the best Lillian, you are so darn smart and so darn spirited, though most of all, the best person I have ever known, with such a great heart. I can't stand seeing you un-happy. Some-one as kind and nice as you should never be upset." he told as he shook his head. "Really, what I did, changing like this without even telling any-one was a stupid thing to do, a frog running around in the disguise of a prince can you imagine?" he asked letting out a very dry chuckle before turning serious again. "I'm a frog!" he confessed. "a funny little frog, whom would do every-thing his princess asks him to, simply because I can't help myself. That's honestly it, I just can't help myself." he sighed deeply. "This thing i did.. changing.. I did it because, well, again, I don't know excatly, other than I couldn't help myself, it was so dumb but I couldn't help it, all I could think about was you." He told sounding slightly frustrated before sighing, and speaking in a much more soft voice. "I guess what I am trying to say is that.. I did what I did because, I think maybe.. some-how.. I have fallen deeply in love with you princess." He told, and then blinked. "Lillian?" he asked and looked to the left, only to discover, she had fallen a sleep in her position, leaning against Harold, snoring lightly as her shoulders moved up and down under the cape.

Harold exhaled, lifting an arm around her shoulder. "Lillian." He shook her head.

"Harold." Hilda crawled towards him. "So sorry, it was beautiful though." She sat down in front of him. "Is that your decision? To stay human?" she asked.

"If Lillian will have me." Harold sighed. "I was never much of a frog any-way." He exhaled.

"Njah, Harold you'll always be a frog." Hilda rolled her eyes. "My little brother the frog, whom liked to just paddle around in his little clean pond."

"Not so little at the moment." Harold teased placing a finger on Hildas head, effectly stopping her from moving an inch. Before he removed the finger. "I'll come visit in the morning, I promise." He told, and finally stood up, as he tried to manouvre Lillians body, trying to carry her.

At first he stumbled under her weight, technically she was bigger than him, but suddenly he found a prober balance, and actually managed to carry her towards the castle without to much trouble.

"He is never going to be a frog again." Adam, another frog commented as he hopped beside Hilda. "I knew it, we lost him." he sniffed.

Hilda sighed. "We lost him the day he laid his eyes on that princess." She told resting on her flippers. "If this is what he needs to be happy, that funny little brother of mine, then so be it." She closed her eyes whisking away a tear. "I just wish it weren't this hard to loose some-one."

Adam sniffed. "Bah, suddenly the guy is to good for a lily pond, no no, castles and princess's are the only good for the all mighty Harold, good riddance we are rid of the arrogant peacock." he rolled his eyes.

"Adam!" Hilda turned around to look angrily at him. "If you think that about Harold, you don't know him at all, it's hard for him too!"

"How on earth is this hard for him?" Adam asked annoyed.

"It's hard because he's a frog, he'll always be a frog, and he knows it very well." Hilda told.

"Then what on earth is all this prince buisness about?" Adam asked still as annoyed as ever.

"Didn't you see?" Hilda asked. "He lost his heart to the princess, and now we lost him." She closed her eyes. "My dumb little brother." She sighed laying down.

"Hilda.." Adam hesitated, and then jumped towards her. "Don't be hard on yourself, just because he is suddenly to good for the pond."

Scorned Hilda looked at him. "Please leave me alone." She at last stated hoping away, to where she could get a glimpse of the window high above, where a yellow light was turned on and filled the window, Hilda swore she could see the shadow of Harold against the window, laying the princess in bed, then tugging her in tightly, taking good care of his princess, before he also appeared in the window, shortly he seemed to glance at the pond, before he drew ford the curtain, and a moment after the light went out.

Hilda sighed as she turned around, and jumped to where it was dry so she to could get a bit of sleep.


	10. The rescue returned

Harold had trouble falling a sleep that night.

He was disappointed that the princess hadn't even heard his confession, that it looked like no matter what he tried, fate would have it that she would never know.

On top of that he didn't feel at home in the big bed, he felt closed in, inside of the bed-chamber and missed the breeze and a clear sky above him, the covers just separated him that much more from the nice out-sides and he felt trapped.

The bed as well was to big, same as the room, and there was no one in there beside himself, no insects hums he could listen to, now wind rushing in the leaves, no sounds of other frogs snoring in the night, on either side of him it was just complete emptiness, and he was left alone with his own thoughts and sense of disappointment.

At last though, and he had no idea how long he had stayed awake, Harold managed to fall a sleep, truly exhausted after the long day.

It didn't felt like he had slept at all by the time Harold woke, but he had to had slept because the sun was shining through the window and straight into his face.

He almost fell out of bed, not completely awake and not really used to raise from a bed at all, after that Harold experienced what one would call ordinary human morning routine, getting up, getting dressed.. used an actual mirror to make sure he looked all-right and was absolutely clean. "Well, not to shabby at all." Harold commented at his princely reflection. "You know, this hair actually is rather nice." He observed and at last glanced at the crown in front of him, Harold held it up in his hands looking at the golden thing. "Well, I suppose it's the crown that makes the prince." He at last sighed and carefully, using both hands, lowered the crown down on his dark red hair, at last pushing it a bit back-wards. "Well." He took a deep breath. "Here we go, just take Lillian on a walk down the garden, stop by the lily pond, make her sit down and then tell her every-thing.. again." He sighed deeply. "This time make sure she isn't sleeping." He muttered. "Just.. look her in the eyes and say it." He took a breath. "Lillian, I am deeply in love with you, and I am also your frog.. no, the other way around." He decided. "Lillian, I am your frog and I am in love with you." He tried. "Well, I suppose it's a little better." He murmured. Then looked up at his own reflection again and reminded himself, this would be his one chance to say it all. First then would he be able to move on. "Princess, you are the cleverest, bravest, kindest most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I just can't stand to see you unhappy or upset. I have found myself wishing for more than any-thing else, to be able to make you happy, I crossed a big dark forest through storm and rain, crossed a stream that almost drowned me and at last became human for a couple of days, just so I could tell you that. And now I told you Lillian.. that I am in love with you. Please forgive me for ever upsetting you." He finished. "perfect." He decided. "All-right! Lets do this." He took a deep breath looking at the door, throwing his cape over his shoulder and walked to the door in three steps, grabbed the door knob, opened the door.. and all-ready there was complete and utter turmult as servants seemed to be running back and ford.

Harold blinked. "Excuse me?" he tried, but none of the servants stopped. "Hallo?" but still none of the servants responded. Confused Harold looked around as he stepped out, and eventually found his way without bumping into to many servants before he finally reached the entrance hall where the king was pacing around.

"Your majesty?" Harold tried to approach the king.

"Ah, Prince Harold." The king responded without even looking at him, merely just looked around with wide eyes.

"Excuse but what exactly… is happening?" Harold asked the king.

The king sighed as he closed his eyes. "Please forgive her Prince Harold, and don't become to offended."

"Offended for what sir?" Harold asked.

At last the King turned around and looked at Harold. "Lillian is missing." He at last told.

"You're kidding me!" It just slipped out before Harold managed to think about what he was saying. "I mean erh, maybe she's just out for a walk?" he suggested. "In the garden maybe?" he asked.

"They all-ready searched the garden." The king exhaled. "At this point I do believe it's safe to say she isn't at the castle."

"Where could she have gone to?" Harold asked. "Is there any-where else she likes to visit."

"No, no." The king shook his head. "In either case, she is not allowed to leave the castle without escort."

"Why not?" Harold blinked.

"Really prince Harold." The king looked a little disapproving at him. "She's a princess, she'll just ended up being hold ransom by a witch if she walks out alone."

"If she doesn't hit the witch on the nose first." Harold murmured more to himself than any-one else, only making the king lift an eye-brow. "Well, I think I will go out and take a look at that garden, just to be sure." He told the king. "It's a very big garden you know."

"Well, I wont stop you from trying." The king told.

Harold slightly bowed his head as the king, before he hurried out towards the garden. "Gone? Really?" he asked disbelieving. "That's just." He held back his breath so he wouldn't swear as he headed straight for the lily pond and was actually genuinely disappointed when the princess wasn't there. "Princess?" he called out. "Princess Lillian!" he looked around.

"Harold!" a voice sounded from below him.

Harold looked down and saw a little frog waving up at him. "Hilda!" at ones Harold dropped to his knees trying to get down on the same level as the frog. "What is it?"

"Your princess." Hilda tried to tell.

"She was here wasn't she?" Harold asked.

"At sun-rise." Hilda told. "She was out here looking for her little frog, for you!"

"Oh dear." Harold robbed his eyes.

"She was convinced she heard her frog talking to her when she fell a sleep here last evening." Hilda told Harold.

"She did." Harold hissed through his teethes. "She just had her eyes closed and was half a sleep, then what happened?" he asked.

"She's convinced her frog is in some sort of danger, so she crawled over the castle wall." Hilda told Harold.

"She's out in the forest?" Harold asked. "It could take all day finding her!" he hissed. "And I only got this one day! Did you see what way she went?" he hopelessly asked Hilda. "I got to tell her what I feel before my time is up!"

"I'll help you look for her!" Hilda exclaimed at ones.

"Oh Hilda, you know a frog shouldn't hop around alone in the forest." Harold told her.

"Then let me ride on your shoulder, we'll look for her together." Hilda asked.

Harold blinked, the suddenly his mouth spread in a smile and he bowed down to carefully pick up his sister. "Sure." He stated carefully placing her on his shoulder, and hurried towards the wall. "Hilda, I know it hasn't been that long, but I've missed you." Harold confessed as he climbed the wall with the frog on his shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you did, you've hardly noticed me for almost a year." Hilda commented as Harold reached the top.

"I'm sorry." Harold told his froggy sister. "I guess I just.."

"You had just fallen hopelessly in love, I get it." Hilda rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad I didn't loose you at all after all, now go get that princess!" she demanded.

Harold managed to send a smile in his sisters direction before he jumped down and then he started running through the forest calling out for Lillian.

How-ever, Harold didn't manage to think any-thing as the hours went by and suddenly the sun stood high. "It's hopeless." Harold gasped for air grapping his knees.

"Nonsens!" Hilda stated from where she sat on his shoulder. "She got to be here some-where!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe she's back at the castle?" Harold asked.

"That may be a point." Hilda blinked. "Now hurry back!"

"Hey, who's the prince and who's the frog right now?" Harold asked his sister.

"Well, it's not my love that is on the line." Hilda sniffed.

"Still, a little respect would be appreciated." Harold told Hilda.

"I'm your sister, it's not my job to show you respect." Hilda told.

Harold gave his sister a look, at last rolled his eyes as he headed back. But also that was a dead end. "And she hasn't shown up at all?" Harold asked the king.

"No." the king answered. "And do you realise you have a frog on your shoulder?" he asked Harold.

Harold bit his lip as he turned around. "Come on Harold, think think." He rubbed his head before turning back towards the king. "Sir." He asked. "Can I lend a horse?" he asked.

"You intend to look for the princess?" the king asked.

"Of cause I am." Harold told. "She's out there, and I am going to find her!" he stated.

"By all means, take your pick at the stables." The king invited.

"Thank you sir." Harold bowed shortly for the king before hurrying for the stables.

"Harold, you don't know how to ride a horse!" Hilda reminded Harold.

"I know that!" Harold hissed back. "But I'll just have to try don't I?" he asked as he stepped into the stables only to be faced with a certain tall brown-haired prince that apparently had decided to visit for the occasion. "Really? What are you doing here?" Harold asked the prince.

The Prince lifted an eye-brow as he looked down at Harold. "I may ask you the same thing." He sniffed.

"I was invited to stay as a guest." Harold declared as he crossed his arms.

"You? Really?" The prince asked. "The princess decided to have you hanging around?" he asked amused.

"Yes really." Harold hissed.

"So you wouldn't feel bullied?" the Prince asked making Harold hiss.

"None of that sort!" Harold stated annoyed. "Now please move aside so I can get pass!"

"So you'll find the princess?" The tall prince asked. "Oh please, like you have any chance of finding her first." He stated moving towards a large black horse he had seemingly been saddling.

Harold lifted an eye-brow. "You are on your way to look for the princess?" he asked, suddenly pleasantly surprised over the prince's kindness in helping the search.

"Find her, rescue her, get the kingdom." The prince smiled.

"What?" Harold blinked.

"It's how it work isn't it?" the prince asked. "You safe a princess, get her hand in marriage and then the kingdom."

"Who on earth ever told you that?" Harold asked. "That's really stupid!"

Suddenly the Prince turned around, and starred down at Harold, straightening up so he towered over Harold squinting his eyes. "Is it really?" he asked.

Harold hadn't moved an inch at all, but glared up at the prince. "You don't even like her, you just want the kingdom. That's disgusting." He told sharply. "She deserves the best, and let me tell you one thing." He straightened up to his full height which was still considerable smaller than the knight. "She's way to good for you!" he stated. "So go out and help finding her, but don't be to disappointed when she suddenly shows common sense as she always does, and turn you down, _again, _she was only right to do it the first time!And then she'll kick you butt for good measure, again." Harold smirked.

"Oh she was just lucky! If I had been prepared." The prince halted realising. "How do you even know that! No one was there." He hissed bowing down. "You weren't here yet."

Harold smirked as he looked up at the prince. "That's my secret isn't it?" he asked.

Suddenly the prince's eyes landed on Hilda whom was still on Harold shoulder and his eyes squinted.

Harold noticed and at ones took Hilda down to hold her protective in his hands.

"So.." the prince raised up again. "If she is so good at common sense, why would she chose you?" he asked.

"She probably wouldn't." Harold told looking sternly the prince right in the eye. "She's to good for me as well, a true princess, as true as they get, I just want to tell her some-thing so I can move on." He told. "So, are you going to move or what?" he asked the prince in a sneer.

"Prince Gerald." A strong voice sounded from the opening. "Move aside from Prince Harold."

Both Harold and the other Prince turned to the stern voice, which Harold now realised, was the king.

The tall prince rolled his eyes. "Oh I'll move aside." He stated before bowing down whispering so only Harold could hear it. "All for the frog prince right?" he asked.

Harold glared at him as he moved pass the tall handsome prince. "Rather a frog prince than a jerk prince." He muttered back as he secured Hilda back on his shoulder anew.

"Harold I don't believe it!" Hilda told as they were out of hearing range.

"What?" Harold asked her.

"That guy was twice as big as you, he could have beaten you up so badly if you had gotten into a fight." Hilda informed.

"I suppose so." Harold shrugged.

"I've never seen you stand up to any-one like that before." Hilda told. "You didn't seem afraid at all."

"I was terrified beyond belief." Harold admitted. "But I had to say some-thing to the jerk." He gritted.

"I'm proud of you Harold." Hilda at last whispered. Harold stopped and blinked, then looked at his sister and at last. Send her a appreciating smile.

"Thanks."

"Prince Harold."

Harold turned around and was suddenly looking at the king, whom himself was holding a great big white horse. Harold had never seen a horse that big, even the big black one the other prince had had paled in comparison to this one.

"Sir." Harold carefully stepped towards the king.

"This is Tornado my private horse, and the fastest horse in all the kingdom." The king told holding the reins. "You should get a fine head start on him."

"Sir I can't… what I mean is, that is your horse your majesty." Harold stammered. "I can't take him.."

"I believe you can." The king told stuffing the reins into Harolds hands.

"Sir I don't.." Harold trying to find out what do say.

The king smiled lightly at him. "Thank you for standing up for my daughter." He at last told Harold. "And it was nice of you to be so patient with her, if nothing more, at least you can become a true friend." He told. "All though, I wouldn't object to more, as long as you do as you did now, stand up for the right thing in the end."

Harold was stunned as he looked at the king. "Thank you sir." He managed to get out as he held the reins, the king nodded satisfied at him and walked some paces away, leaving Harold to look at the horse in front of him.

"What now?" Hilda whispered. "You can't ride.."

"I think I might have an advantage.." Harold whispered back.

"What?" Hilda asked.

"I'm not really a prince remember, I'm just an ordinary garden animal. We can talk to lizards and small birds, so why not.." Harold whispered back as he stepped in front of the horse, and then gently stroke the main, at first the Horse stepped back. "no no, Tornado, listen." Harold spoke to the horse and suddenly the horse stood still. "You do understand me don't you?" Harold asked in a mild voice. "Look, I need a favour, I need to find Princess Lillian and I need to find her before sun-set, will you please help me?" he asked. "I'll make sure you get what you want."

"Carrots." The horse answered back. "Three dozen carrots and you have a deal"

Harold smiled at the horse as he nodded. "You'll get five dozens if you make sure I don't fall of you." He told, and then finally placed himself beside the horse, swallowed as he had to look up at where he was supposed to sit, placed a food in the stirrup, before it one go swung his leg over the horse and finally sat up straight with the rains in his hand. "I shouldn't be long your majesty." He told the king with one final nod before whispering to tornado. "Now remember, make sure I don't fall off."

"We'll see." Tornado answered back and before Harold knew it, the horse wrinsked and ran out of the stables in a high tempo.

The king was left blinking by the swift exit.

"Wauw, that Prince sure has a gift for horses." One of the men in the stables commented as well looking after him. "I've never seen any-one being able to control Tornda that well so quick, funny, he didn't look like some-one who would know how to even handle a horse."

"Hah." The king laughed amused. "Some-thing tells me Prince Harold is just full of surprises, people are not prince's for nothing you know."

* * *

"ARGH!" Harold screamed as he clung tightly to the horses neck. "You're running to fast! I can't keep on!"

"You are also sitting all wrong on me!" Tornado answered back. "Stand up in the stirrup man, you want to look princely when we find that princess!"

"Priorities first, I just don't want to die!" Harold yelled back as suddenly the great horse took a big leap and Harold automatically stood up in the stirring, bending his knees and leaned forwards just not to loose balance.

"You are getting it now!" Tornado exclaimed. "Just stay like that! Plus let go of my neck and take the rains!"

"Harold this is the worst!" Hilda yelled form Harolds pocket. "I swear when we get home, you're going to get it!"

"You're the one who wanted to come!" Harold answered back.

"I didn't know you were going to pull insanity stunts now!" Hilda yelled back.

Harold turned to Tornado as he grabbed the rains and suddenly had found a good spot feeling almost secure in the gallop. "Sisters." He told the horse.

"Don't I know it, got three myself." Tornado rolled his eyes.

"You know, I think we could end up getting along just fine you and I." Harold told Tornado.

"I'm heard you, I am right here you know!" Hilda told Harold whom wisely chose to ignore.

The rode out in the forest, it took no more than an hour for them to cross it and arrive at the fairy god mothers cottage, but there was no princess, they tried to swamp where so many frogs tried to visit, but no princess. "This is hopeless." Harold sighed.

"More than you think." Hilda commented. "Harold look!" she pointed to the sky and Harold looked up, realising the sun was all-ready setting low.

"Argh no!" Harold hissed. "You can't tell me I went through all of this for nothing!"

"There's still some time." Hilda tried. "You can still tell her what you feel."

"It's pretty hard when she isn't here!" Harold hissed. "Man, just a little help here would be nice."

"Trouble finding your princess?" a new voice suddenly asked.

Surprised Harold looked up, and up on a tree branch, far above him, laid a certain fairy.

"Fairy god mother!" Harold exclaimed. "Boy am I glad to see you!" he exclaimed.

"Hm." The fairy god-mother looked down at him. "what a poor investment you turned out to be." She muttered annoyed.

Harold shook his head. "Can you track down the princess?" he at last asked.

"I all-ready did." The fairy god mother stated. "Go north, in a straight line, and then when you can't get further, look down."

"Thank you!" Harold exclaimed. "You heard that?" he asked Tornado.

"Of cause I did, just hold on tight!" Tornado responded and they were off in a wind.

"Shessh." The fairy god-mother rolled her eyes. "He is never going to make it, worst investment I have ever made." She stated.

In a straight line Harold went north, and it didn't take long.. before suddenly the forest seemed to stop in front of them, and soon they had to stop as right in front of them, there was a great divide, which seemed to have an endless dark deep.

"How are we supposed to get pass that?" Hilda asked.

"I don't think we are supposed to get past it." Harold told a little quietly, before he crawled down the horse, and walked towards the ledge, looking down it was incredible deep, could be a thousand feet, maybe even more, yet Harold dropped to his knees as he looked down.. and then he heard, sobs.. is if some-body cried. "Princess?" Harold called down. "Princess Lillian! Are you down there?" he yelled.

For some moments there was silence, and then finally a voice responded. "YES!" she responded. "I'm here! Who is that up there."

"It's Harold!" Harold told. "I've been searching every-where for you, I'm so glad I found you!"

"I'm stuck!" Lillians voice told. "I can't find a way out."

Harold followed the voice to the left, crawled with the edge, and suddenly, he saw her, sitting tight on a little formation of rock down there. "Lillian, what on earth are you doing down there?" Harold asked looking down at her.

"I was looking for my frog." Lillian told drying off her tears. "I saw a frog here in the forest and I followed it, then I though I saw it being stuck here and I wanted to help it.. but suddenly I tripped and the frog is gone, and I can't get away from here! There's no way to climb up." Lillian told in a cry. "And what if it was my frog? He could be hurt."

"Believe me, that frog was not your frog. I assure you it was another frog entirely" Harold told firmly.

"How can you be so sure?" Lillian told.

"Trust me on this one." Harold responded. "I'll tell you as soon as we get you out of there." He looked down, and was satisfied that there was a plat farm just above Lillian, she could not reach it herself, but making a quick calculation Harold figured if he got down on it, he could pull Lillian up. "Okay listen, I am going to go part way down, and pull you up to a place where we both can get up." He informed Lillian.

"You're… sure?" Lillian asked.

"Of cause I am, we need to get you out." Harold told, and without hesitation, turned around, carefully he took Hilda out of his pocket and placed her safely on the ground.

"Harold." Hilda shook her head. "So many stupid dangerous things you are doing for that princess. You of all people."

"Love changes people, isn't that what they say?" Harold asked in a slight smile as he started the down-wards climb, it went pretty painless and he found himself on the right rock formation. "Great." Harold exhaled and then turned so he could see Lillian right below him. "Okay Lillian." He looked down on her. "you'll have to grab my arm and let me pull you up. Work with me here."

"Of cause." Lillian smiled reaching up towards him. "Oh Harold, I could kiss you." She told as Harold reached down.

"Is that an offer I can take you up on?" Harold asked in a warm smile as Lillian managed to grab his wrist.

Lillian chuckled. "Maybe it is." She suggested.

Harold couldn't help but smile warmly, readying for a hard pull not to drop her, feeling all-right as suddenly.

"HAROLD!" Hilda yelled. "THE SUN!"

Suddenly Harolds eyes looked towards the horizon and he realised, the last strays of sun was disappearing. "NO!" he yelled. "For petes sake! Just ten minutes more!" he yelled at the sun. "You can't mean this!" but suddenly, the last sun ray was gone. Harold looked down at the princess and how she was firmly holding his wrist.

"Harold, what is it?" Lillian asked confused.

"Princess." Harold shook his head trying not to cry. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to.. I never meant to upset you!" and suddenly, a warm glow, and suddenly, the princess was slipping away from him, his hand fell through her grip and she suddenly seemed further and futher away.

"Harold, what's happening to you?" Lillian asked frightened as she came further away, but Harold knew, she wasn't really getting further away, he was just getting small.. to small to carry any princess, he pressed himself against the rocky cliff and out sight, before the glow finally vanished and Harold looked at his old froggy flippers as he closed his eyes.

"Please forgive me." He asked the princess.

"Harold? Harold are you all-right? I can't see you!" Lillians voice sounded from below.

"I'm fine." Harold told her. "How-ever.. I can't pull you up any longer. We'll have to find another way."

"What happened to you?" Lillian asked confused.

"That's not important!" Harold told back. "What is, is to get you out of here!" he told, as suddenly in front of him a line was dropped. Harold looked up and saw it was Tornados rains dropped down to where he could climb un-board.. and he did, to be pulled up again and was faced with his sister, the same seize as himself.

"Harold I'm so sorry." Hilda tried.

"It's not important right now." Harold told Hilda. "How do we get Lillian up from there?" he asked eyeing the reins.

"Sorry." Tornado told. "First of they are to short to reach her, secondly they wouldn't be able to support a human."

"Then we need some-thing else she can hold onto!" Harold exclaimed, then looked towards the forest. "Of cause!" he exclaimed. "And you!" he pointed at a lizard minding its own business on a rock beside him. "I'll need your help, and every-body elses!" he stated.

* * *

Lillian had no idea what was happening, it was starting to get dark where she was, and cold to, she tried not to cry, but she was so scared with the endless deep beneath her. "Harold!" she tried calling again. "Please Harold are you up there?" she asked, but ones again there was no answer, she covered her face with her hands as she cried.

"Princess." Harolds voice suddenly sounded from above. "Grap a whole."

"What?" Lillian looked up, and suddenly, there was a wine right in front of her, or more.. it looked like several smaller wines and sticks having been bound together to one long solid one. "Oh." She trying reached forward and took it.

"Do you have it?" Harolds voice sounded.

"I got it." Lillian told drying her cheek.

"Then hold on, we are pulling you up!"

"We?" Lillian asked, but hadn't time for more questions as true enough, she were pulled up, she took off the cliff with her feeds, and it went easily, to over the edge where she was met by the sight of a lot of animals pulling in the vein, smaller animals, except the horse which was far behind… her fathers private great white horse, and first in line, was a frog.. her frog, only wearing a small golden crown.

"Come on! Just the last bit!" her frog hissed as they all pulled, and suddenly Lillian realised.

"Harold!" she managed to say as she dropped on the ground, finally safe ones again, for a moment she took a deep breath, then she looked up, and in front of her, not close enough that she could reach, but close enough that she could see, was her frog with the golden crown. "Harold.." Lillian repeated again slowly reaching out for him. "Harold you.."

But suddenly he turned away and jumped towards the forest.

"NO! Harold wait!" Lillian got up on her feet's and ran towards him but the little frame was disappearing quickly in through the shadows. "HAROLD PLEASE! I just want to talk to you!" she tried, but he was gone, and there was no way for Lillian to find him.

Hopelessly she just stood looking towards the dark. As a great white horse walked up behind her, Lillian turned around and looked at the horse. Then she looked down on the ground where a little female frog was. "Can I offer you a ride home?" she asked the frog.

The frog looked up at her. "If you wouldn't mind, I don't think I'll be able to find him either." She told.

"So you are.. a friend?" Lillian asked carefully picking him up.

"His sister." Hilda told.

"oh, he told about you." Lillian told.

"Hope he said some nice things." Hilda tried to be humourus but it didn't come out all-right.

"He did." Lillian told. "Said you liked to take care of the people around you.. and that I would like you."

"That's nice.." Hilda answered a little silently, at last Lillian placed the frog on her shoulder and got up on the horse as she rode home.

Lillian was met with nothing but happiness and relief as she re-turned home, the king was only happy to see his daughter and embraced him as he almost cried in relief, the servants all smiled, every-one was happy.

Safe Lillian.. she kept looking towards the forest.

The first thing she did the next morning, was to take her golden ball and went down to sit by the pond with the ball in her lap, and then she would just sit there.. the entire day, until sun-set where she finally went home. Only to come again the next morning, and the next.

Hilda observed all of this from her lily flower, for three days she saw the princess come to merely sit there. "He hasn't come home yet." Hilda at last told Lillian.

"He has to some time." Lillian responded back, and then just continued sitting.

First after the third day as the princess had gone back, and Hilda was left alone by her lily petal did Harold return. "Harold!" Lillian exclaimed as she jumped down towards him. "I've been so worried! And so has the princess" she told. "You have to go talk to her."

But oddly enough, Harold did not respond, he seemed to oddly lack his spark.. or any spark for that matter, completely ignoring Hilda he hid among the bushes and laid down without saying a word.

The next morning, the princess of cause came ones again, to sit by the Lillian pond.. now surely Harold had to come out.. but he didn't move from the spot, he just laid there in hiding looking up at the princess. Right until she left, and then he still didn't move, Hilda hadn't seem him eat, hadn't seen him sleep, he just laid there, as if he had given up. And the next day went like that to, and the next as well.

At last Hilda approached him. "Harold, you can't do this to yourself." She told, and Harold of cause didn't respond, didn't even turn his head. "You really think that is what the princess want? You slowly dying right in front of her? She's worrying about you Harold." She told. "You have to go talk to her." But still he didn't respond. "Harold, if you don't I will." Hilda told firmly. "I'll drag you out if I have to, you just have to go talk to her, or we wont move any-where else from here." She stated.

And still no answer, Hilda rolled her eyes and laid down.. then silenced, as the princess came out in her night-gown.. apparently having snook out of the castle ones again, and now chose just to sit there with a lantern in her lap.

Strangely enough that was the moment Harold chose to have any reaction at all, which was a sigh and some tired words. "Oh no, look at that, now she's going to get ill if she's going to do that."

Hilda glanced at Harold. "I've come to know this princess pretty much just do what she wants." She told. "So if you want her to stop, you should go talk to her." She stated, to which Harolds head turned away.

"I can't." he told. "I can't face her."

"Why?" Hilda asked.

And then Harold didn't respond again, but laid back.

For a good while that was all there was, Harold laying there without saying a word, and the princess sitting right in front of him with a lantern beside her and the golden ball in her lap also without saying a word.. until suddenly, the princess looked at her ball.. then she looked at the pond beside her.. then at her ball again.. she picked up her ball and weighed it in her hands, looking calculating at the pond, bended her arm slightly, and that was when it became clear what she was about to do, throw the ball back into the pond.

Harold seemed to have realised to, as he suddenly sprung up. "NO DON'T!"

"Harold." Lillian called lowering the ball. "Is that you? Are you there?" she asked.

Suddenly Harold swallowed as he crawled further back among the leaves.

"I know it's you, it has to." Lillian told falling down on her knees looking among the plants. "Please come out where I can see you, please."

Harold sighed deeply, and got up on his feet's, slowly crawling out.. he had never ever not done what the princess told him to, and now was no exception, how-ever, that didn't make it any less hard.. every-thing was different now.. no longer was Lillian just the beautiful princess coming to visit her funny little frog. She was _Lillian_ now.. a person with name and facets, which made the whole much more complicated, and Harold.. in an odd twisted way he had gotten exactly what he wished for, he was no more, just the funny little frog, to having the princess look at him as she had, in his frog appearance and call him by name, not just 'frog' but 'Harold' had been the most twisted sensation Harold had ever had, it had been so unbearable that he hadn't been able to stay out of fear of having her call him by name just one more time, had taken him days to get ready to come back to the lily pond, had not been able to talk to the princess, he had been relieved that the princess never said any-thing as she sat there, and yet, the fact that she didn't say any-thing was also unbearable, and now it had happened again, she had called him by his name, and it hurt just as much as the first time around, but Harold had to answer her call, just like before, he just couldn't help himself. "Down here princess." He finally quietly stated.

"Harold." Lillian looked down at him. "Thank god you are all-right." She exhaled.

Harold looked down as he sat still, not saying a word.

"Harold.. are you.. are you okay?" Lillian asked.

"I'm sorry." Harold at last managed to breath. "I made you upset, I hided from you I.." he dared not look up. "I should go." He stated trying to turn around.

"No, please Harold wait!" suddenly Lillian grabbed him mid-air as he had tried to jump. "You got nothing to apologies for." She assured.

"I tried to tell you!" Harold told Lillian as he finally dared to look at her again, with wide eyes did he look up into her blue eyes. "I really did!" he tried to assure desperately.

"I know you did." Lillian responded as she put him down at the edge. "That evening, where we sat here and you told me.. I did hear you." She at last confessed. "I heard it all, but it didn't make any sense to me at the time, so I thought I was merely dreaming."

"You did." Harold asked looking wide-eyed at her.

"I heard every single word." Lillian exhaled. "And suddenly I had the greatest urge, I just had to find my frog. To tell him, that he was never just another frog to me, he was always my best most trusted friend." She bit her lip. "I just feel so dumb for not seeing he was so close.. it seems so obvious now."

Harold shook his head. "Well, now you know.. that was the point. So I guess that's it, we can both go back to our lives now. Pretend it never happened."

Lillian shook her head. "No we can't." she told him. "There's a problem."

"What?" Hopelessly Harold looked up at her.

"You see, I'm in love to." Lillian told him looking down. "And I can't move on before I told you, I've fallen in love with you to Harold." She told him. "And I feel so stupid for not having kissed you before the time was up yesterday, for spending all of that time so carelessly!"

Harold did not know what to feel, suddenly he was happy, but he was also very disappointed and very sad, he tried to figure out all this confusing feelings, before he shook it off and took a deep breath. "It's probably for the better." He at last told Lillian. "I mean.. you know."

Carefully Lillian picked Harold up in her hands as she looked sadly at him. "I don't want to say good-bye." She told him.

"Me neither." Harold admitted. "But we need to move on."

"You are my best friend, I don't want you to go." Lillian told, now starting to sound stuboorn.

"How else are we supposed to move on?" Harold asked hopelessly. "I don't want to go away either, but I don't see what else to do, you are a princess, you deserve much better. As long as I am here, being like this, how can any of us become happy at this point?" he asked.

Lillian sniffed as she closed her eyes. "I don't want to listen to any of that!" she stated. "I just want my best friend to stay!"

"And I just want you to have a happily ever after." Harold responded. "I don't see how these two things can both happen right now."

A bitter tear fell down Lillians eye, as she at last opened it and looked at Harold. "Can I at least give my saviour that kiss?" she asked.

Harold looked up at her still sitting in her hands, not knowing what to say, his insides were just in such a hurting turmult at that point that he didn't know what was up or down.

"I wont let you go without that kiss." Lillian at last stubbornly told, and suddenly she had her eyes closed as she moved him closer, Harold as well, couldn't help but close his eyes, when suddenly he met her lips, and suddenly a warm surge went through his body, spreading from that kiss to his chest and out in his fingertips, it felt like glowing warmth, and as he opened his eyes again.. things were different.. Lillian didn't seemed that big to him, in fact.. he was standing in front of her and they seemed to match in high.

"HAROLD!" Lillian suddenly exclaimed. "You are a human again! How?" she asked.

Harold blinked as he held up a human hand in front of his face. "I am.. I AM! He realised.

"How's it possible?" Lillian asked.

"A true loves kiss!" Harold suddenly realised. "The most powerful thing in this entire world, Lillian!" he took both her hands. "It was a true loves kiss!"

Lillian smiled warmly at him as they held each others hands, grinned in fact. "So you'll stay?" She asked.

"As long as you want me around." Harold assured grapping Lillians hands and kissed them lovingly.

"Then you are going to stay." Lillian told in a happy grin as she beamed in happiness. "Harold Frog Prince, for a very long time."

"Nothing would please me more." Harold answered. "Pretty Princess Lillian."


	11. The happily ever after

But of cause the story did not just end there, Harold and Lillian were engaged shortly there-after, and that's where the polishing the king had promised began.

Harold duty fully did all what he was told to do, learned all the right manners all the right rules, but ones in a while, when he could he snook out so he and Lillian could go hand in hand down pass the lily pond, and simply enjoy each others company, enjoyed being silly while they still could... And then it was straight back to the school bench for Harold where royal manners were beaten into his skull with a stick.. as Lillian often liked to put it with a roll of her eyes, only to make Harold silence and her father shush her.

Eventually they married, and happily so, as the time came, the prince and princess became king and queen of far away, and they even became a very good king and queen, both very beloved by the people. Harold seemed to surprise every-one again and again as king, he may seemed like a push-over, as was only to often commented on, but when it mattered he always stood up for what he believed was right, and he always listened to his queen, without any question. As Harold put it, she should really be the one taking all the decisions, because she was so very clever. And Harold treated every-one fair, even the talking lizards or frogs. It was a happy time for them all.

How-ever, as the years passed by, it became more and more apparent that some-thing was missing.

For what-ever reason, the regents couldn't get a child, and as the years progressed, the longing in Lillians eyes just became more and more obvious to Harold, which put splinters in his own heart, and he sighed deeply every-time he saw it, then he would take her hand, and they would take a walk in the garden together, and talked like old times.. if duty allowed it. And that to became more and more rare.

One late summer evening, as Harold walked the hall-ways of the castle, he leaned out of the window where he had view of the garden, to suddenly realize, far below him, sat his beloved queen by the lily pond, her hung head and her hands folded. Harold sighed, he knew very well what it was about.

He didn't hestate to get down to her, and hurried through the patches, but slowed down as he came closer. "Lillian." He addressed her carefully.

"Oh.. Harold." Lillian looked up, and to his regret Harold saw a tear in her eye.

"Lillian, are you.. okay." Harold asked stepping closer to his wife.

"Oh I'm." Lillian dried a tear away. "I'm fine Harold, really."

Harold sighed deeply as he sat down beside Lillian. "Lillian, I don't know why of all people. we aren't allowed to have a child." He told in a sad sigh. "You certainly, deserve a child. I wish I could just give it to you."

"Oh Harold, it's not your fault." Lillian told shaking her head.

"We don't know that, maybe it is." Harold mumbled. "I mean with all-"

"In either case it doesn't matter." Lillian told firmly cutting off his sentence. "You are my husband, I love you. If this is how it's going to be, then be it." She told taking his hand.

Harold grabbed that hand and kissed it. "You are still as beautiful as the day we met." He told her. "When did I last tell you that I love you?" he asked.

"You could stand saying it a bit more often." Lillian told Harold a little amused.

"Well here you go, I love you pretty Princess." Harold told. "I've loved you every day since the day I met you, and I can't stand to see you so unhappy." He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. "So dry your cheek pretty princess, and tell me what I can do to help you." He asked drying her cheek for her.

"My funny little frog." Lillian shook her head. "Just accept that it's no ones fault, and there's nothing to do." She exhaled deeply. "Even though I want a child so.." she stopped herself. "It doesn't matter, I am happy where I am. With my husband whom I love."

Harold sighed as he shook his head, simply holding her hands, for some time they simply sat there together, by the Lily pond while enjoying each others company as they held hands sitting, Lillian leaned back dipping one of her hands in the lily pond, waving it back and ford, out among the lily petals she could see some frogs swimming around, it had been a long time since they would down-right hide when she or Harold came down there, they would just go about their own buisnes as if they weren't there. Or as Lillian knew, some-times when Harold went down here alone, he would talk to some of them, he could actually sit there for a quite a while either talking to a frog or not saying any-thing at all, merely sitting here by the pond he had originally come form. "Do you ever miss it?" Lillian asked.

Harold blinked. "What?" he asked.

And Lillian hinted at the frogs behind him.

"Oh!" Harold realized seeing the frogs swimming carelessly around by the pond.

"I saw you sitting out here again the other day." Lillian confessed.

"Every-body needs a bit of air some-times." Harold responded only to receive a stern look from Lillian. "Well, I can't deny life seemed much simpler back then." He then admitted. "Who wouldn't some-times just want to escape the boring politics and throw himself in the pond for a swim?" he asked jokingly.

"Please be honest." Lillian asked her husband.

Harold silenced for some seconds, before silently answering. "Some-times." he admitted. "How-ever, if what you are really asking me is that, if I had the choice right now to go back, or to undo any of this." He squished Lillians hand. "Then no, I have no doubt at all, that I chose right"

Lillian smiled at her husband, as suddenly a certain glint seem to come into her eyes, a very mischievous glint, as her remaining had rotated in the water, and then suddenly splashed some water up at Harolds face.

Harold blinked surprised as Lillian started to laugh, then Harold turned to the laughing Lillian with squinted eyes and in response, threw some water at her as well.

Lillian spluttered in surprise gaping at Harold.

"Hah!" Harold laughed, but his smile was wiped off his face as suddenly he saw how Lillians eyes suddenly shone for revenge and a little smile was playing on her lips. "Oh no." Harold swallowed, and soon found himself pushed back-wards into the pond.

"If you want to throw yourself in the pond for a swim, throw yourself in the pond for a swim!" Lillian lectured as Harold broke the surface coming back up and spat out the water.

"don't make me drag you down here to join me." Harold warned. "I am sourly tempted pretty princess." He made aware sitting up, and in that position sitting in the pond at that place, the water went him to just below the chest, the rest of him was all-ready soaked.

"Harold get out of the water." Lillian asked her husband.

"You got me in here." Harold made aware. But regardless stood up, and walked back towards the princess, twisting his cape so water spilled out.

"Oh come here and give us a kiss." Lillian pouted in that way that made it impossible for Harold to stay mad at her.

Harold smiled vaguely at her as he bowed down, still standing in water to his knees, kissing her on the cheek, then he blinked as he realized.. perhaps there was a way.. a way to give Lillian what she needed, and she did indeed deserve that child! more than any-one Harold knew. He had to try! "Lillian I.." he hesitated. "I'm going to go away this afternoon, I'm so sorry, business you know." He told her. "Who knew being king would be such a hard job?"

"Oh dear lord, again." Lillian rolled her eyes. "Well, just get back as soon as possible, I don't like laying alone in a empty bed."

"I promise." Harold stated. "I'll be back before you know it, maybe even doing the late evening." He promised. "Oh and by the way." Suddenly he shoveled a huge splash a water at Lillian so she screamed in surprise, jumping up looking shocked at Harold. "Don't look so surprised, you had that one coming." Harold stated in a laugh, only for suddenly, Lillian to run in a straight line right at him.

Harolds eyes widened, for a moment frightened as he didn't know what was going to happen, and at last he was tackled by his queen so they both landed right back in the water in a big splash, drenching them both for good, and suddenly, neither of them could stop laughing their lungs out as they as two fools laid soaking wet in the lily pond, just for that moment forgetting they were king and queen and that they were sad, just for that little moment cheering it each other, while having a water fight as were they two children, while no-body was looking, they could be allowed to just let be.


	12. The new Princess

In the afternoon though, As promised, Harold left the castle, he kissed his wife good-bye, asked her not to look to sad and went to the stables where he greeted his horse, which was not a big stallion.. a smaller and nicer tempered young brown mare, whom he spoke a couple of words to before he saddled her, then mounted her to ride through the forest, it didn't take longer than a little more than a hour on the horse to get pass the forest that had ones taken him a week to get through, and reach the fairy-god mother cottage, all though.. it was not just a cottage any-more, right behind it, a factory was in the making, a tall brig wall with three chimneys, and it looked like she was planning to expand. Harold had kept his promise to the fairy god-mother and she had been introduced among the celebrities, after that her popularity had boomed, which probably had been her plan, and soon she had become to busy and important to even visit the castle she had become so connected to. Harold took a deep breath as he kicked his horse ones again, and rode the last bit down there, over the bridge and jumped of his horse to walk towards the fronts door.

"Oh brother, it's the frog." The gnome at the front door greeted him with a roll of his eyes.

Harold blinked at the gnome. "Not really, I havn't been a frog for a while." He made aware.

"Yeah yeah, ones a frog always a frog." The gnome snorted.

Harold shrugged. "I'm just going to go inside." He informed.

"Hey! Who gave you permission?" the gnome asked.

"I did, I'm on a kingly mission if you really need that kind of information." Harold informed as he opened the door and stepped right over the gnome. This time how-ever, he was met by a secretar inside. Whom didn't even look up as Harold approached. "urh, Hey." Harold tried.

"Fairy-god mother is currently fully booked, kindly schedule a meeting to arrange your happily ever after." The secretary duly responded without looking up.

Harold lifted an eye-brow. "I had hoped, being the king of far away and all, I could just go see her."

Suddenly the secretary froze, and then looked up to shocked jump. "Your highness!" he explained. "Please sir! Do enter!" he invited. "She's at her office, here!" he jumped towards the door and opened it for Harold.

Harold couldn't help but smirk as he brushed a bit of dirt of his cape and stepped towards the door. "Thank you." He bowed.

"Oh sir, please do forgive me." The secretary begged.

"Well, you did dismiss me rather quick, I shall have to consider." Harold hrmpfed stroking his chin as the secretary whimpered. "Okay you're forgived." Harold at last stated. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Of cause not sir, thank you sir!" the secretary saluted as Harold entered the office and the door was closed behind him.

In the study Harold could conclude, they hadn't lied, the fairy god-mother looked very busy as she flew around mixing potions looking up in books.

Harold cleared his throat, but she didn't seem to hear him to busy with her works. "Hallo fairy god-mother!" Harold called making the fairy shocked straighten up "I've come to ask your help." he told.

The fiary turned around and her eyes landed on Harold. "You again?" The fairy-god mother asked as she squinted her eyes. "Didn't I all-ready give you your happily ever after?" she asked.

"Well yeah.. it's nearly there, nearly." Harold hesitated. "And I had hoped that maybe, you could help me with that last little piece."

"What piece?" The fairy-god mother asked as she out of patients rolled her eyes.

"Mommy mommy!" suddenly a little blond boy came running in, with a wooden sword.

"Not now charming." The fairy-god mother sighed.

Harold looked at the boy, he was gorgeous, a perfect little kid with perfect blond hair, perfect blue eyes, running around with his wooden sword and a sheet tied around his shoulders as if it was a cape. "Hallo there." Harold greeted the kid in a careful voice.

"Mom.." the little boy blinked at Harold. "The strange frog-man is talking to me." he told retreating backwards, looking a little frigthened at Harold.

"Oh he's harmless." The fairy god mother told finally coming down. "Now what is it you want?" she impatiently asked Harold. "You made it king with your own queen did you not? What more could you possible need?"

"Erh.." Harold swallowed. "Lillian and I.. we.." he sighed as he looked down. "For some reason we can't get a child." He at last told before looking up. "Fairy god-mother please, it's all I would ever ask, I'll give any-thing. Gold? Land?" he offered.

"No you are getting this wrong." Fairy-god mother snorted. "I was the one responsible for you having all that gold and land in the first place Harold, I don't need that." She told.

"Then what do you want?" Harold asked. "What ever it is, i'll get it, I swear."

"hm." the fairy god-mother seized Harold with her eyes, before she at last smirked lightly. "This is my son, prince charming." The fairy-god mother presented the boy pushing him a bit forwards. "As you can see, he is perfect, a perfect prince charming." she told fondly ruffling up the boys hair. "And, the only thing good enough for him when he'll be grown, would be a perfect princess." Her smile widened even more. "I'll grant you your wish, a perfect little baby girl, if you promise she'll marry prince charming when she grows up."

"That's all?" Harold asked astounded. "Well of cause! You have my word, I swear to it!" he stated at ones without even thinking, just the mere thought, of being able to give Lillian that little baby girl, it was enough to make him blind to every-thing else.

"Then it's a deal!" the fairy-god mother stated as she grabbed Harolds hand, and suddenly sparks flung from it. "Remember not to break it." She then warned. "I cannot quarantee for the consequences."

Startled Harold stepped back letting go of her hand. "Why would I ever want to break it?" he asked.

How-ever, the fairy-god mother had all-ready flown to one of her shelves. "Ah, here we go." She found a blue looking vial and threw it to Harold whom catched it in mid-air. "Make your queen drink that, in within a week, you'll be awaiting the perfect little baby girl." The fairy-god mother told.

Harold looked down at the vial in his hands, then grinned up at the fairy-god mother. "Oh thank you fairy-god mother! Thank you so much!" he exclaimed and turned around, running out-side almost jumping on his horse. "Come on Susie, lets get home!" he exclaimed. Compleately missing how the fairy god mother was rubbing her hands, as if every-thing was falling in place into her carefully constructed web.

* * *

As Harold came back to the castle, the sound had all-ready set and it was dark, inside it was quit silent and the servants seemed to have gone to rest, as well had Lillian it seemed.. But Harold didn't go to her at ones, instead he prepaired a bit of tea, and looking at the blue vial, and spilled it contents in one of the cups, which he took into the bed chamber, where predictable enough, Lillian was still awake reading her book.. she never liked sleeping alone in the big bed, neither did Harold really. "Dearest." Harold greeted her as he stepped towards her.

"Harold." Lillian looked up. "You're back." she smiled warmly at him as he sat down on the bed beside her, and bended down to meet her in a kiss.

"I promised didn't I?" Harold asked offering Lillian one of the tea-cups.

"What's that for?" Lillian asked taking the tea-cup.

"oh you know, I thought." Harold smiled vaguely drinking of his own tea-cup. "I thought, why not just be up a little longer tonight?" he asked. "Lets talk, like we used to."

"Sitting in bed with tea talking?" Lillian asked amused. "Of cause." she at last stated and took a sip from her own tea, closed her eyes. "That's really some good tea." she told and took another drink.

"That's good." Harold responded. "So what have you been up to lately?" he asked. "Any pompus knights giving you trouble?" he asked making Lillian chuckled.

"that's been a while since I ever had any such problems." Lillian told as she rolled her eyes. "I'm spoken for you know."

"Oh that's a shame, they must be so annoyed knowing that." Harold responded again making Lillian chuckle, promising a good start for a nice evening.

* * *

The next day though, all though Harold could only hope and beg, there didn't seemed to be any difference at all, he tried not to be to dissapointed, knowing that it would never be that easy. One day would be ridicoules! Most of all he had to make sure no one got suspeciouse of him, Harold simply could not bear to raise Lillians hopes if it only meant they would get smashed all over again.

The next day.. still nothing, and neither on the third day. Suddenly a week went past and Harold was ready to give up hope ones again, it was a dead end and didn't make any difference. His extra attention to Lillian, all though he did not regret it in the least, had left him behind in his work and soon Harold found himself burried in his work, exhausted.

It seemed like he had worked all day that day.. which he actually had, but finally, finally Harold had caught up. Being a king could be really had, Harold rubbed his eyes as he closed his book and just wished to leave his study quick as possible, that was when there was a slight knock on the door. "Enter." Harold murmered.

Slowly the door opened and in stepped Lillian.. and.. she was shining as a little sound, it was like there was this glow all-around her and she had a hard time keeping her smile back, it was so strong that there was no helping it rubbing off on Harold instantly whom was just happy to see her. "Darling." he greeted her standing up from the chair. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Oh, I thought we should do some-thing today." Lillian told in a brilliant smile.

Harold blinked. "Like what?" he asked. "It's all-ready late." he pointed out, pointing at the window where it showed it was dark out-side.

"I just feel like celebrating." Lillian told Harold. "Come on." she ran over to him and grabbed his arm. "I have a surprise for you!" she told, and that was the end of it, as Harold without even being able to ask was pulled out of his study, and from there he was pulled even further down, down to the garden and there.. down the their lily poind where a blanket had been spread out, living candles were floating on the pond water and wine stood ready.

"What's all this?" Harold amused asked Lillian. "It's wonderful, but." he looked quistionable at Lillian.

And suddenly it seemed like Lillian was unable to hold it in any longer as she bursted. "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed in a happy voice.

Harolds eyes widened, and then suddenly, it was like a feeling, unlike any-thing he had ever felt before just exploided inside of him, and he could not see further than what he had just been told. "Lillian that's wonderful!" he exclaimed. "I..I.." he tried to find words, but was lost for them. "It's wonderful!" he ended up repeating in a broad smile and grabbed Lilliands hands so he could kiss them.

"Parents Harold, we are going to be parents!" Lillian cried so the happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Parents.." Harold repeated in a deep exhale. "I just can't believe it." he told Lillian being just as happy as she was. "It's the most wonderful thing any-one has ever heard." he told her.

Just as Lillian kissed him, and they sat down, to enjoy one of the happiest evenings in their entire life.

* * *

Seventh months went past, where Lillians tummy just grew and grew, never had she and Harold been more happy, and it was not like they had ever been unhappy but now they were just exstatic with joy. Every-thing was made ready, a room for the baby arranged, small sets of clothes bought.. every-thing.

And before any-one realised it, it was time for the baby to be born. After several scrutiating hours for Harold and Lillian, finally.. finally they had their perfect little baby girl. And finally after all of that time, all had calmed down and things could settle, could the still young king and queen, sit in silence with their perfect little daughter.

Lillian was sitting up in her big bed, holding the little girl, and Harold sat on a chair baside them, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. "She's so small." he barely whispered.

"And so precious." Lillian smiled lovingly at the baby. "Come." she invited Harold up beside her. "Have a closer look, she wants to see her dad."

Harold bit his lip, and very nervously, tried to crawl up beside Lillian, so Lillian could lean against him while she held the baby.

"Look, she's going to have your hair." Lillian told pointing at a little tuff of red hair on the babys scalp.

"Thank-fully, the rest is pure you." Harold sighed, kissing Lillian on the cheek. "See she has your eyes." He commented looking at the blue beautiful eyes. "she's just as beautiful as you are." he breathed.

"Lillian smirked. "What's her name?" she then asked in a whisper holding the girl close.

"It needs to be beautiful." Harold whispered as he looked entranced as his daughter. "As beautiful as she is."

"How about.. Fiona." Lillian at last asked.

"Perfection." Harold sighed. "It's perfection."

But that perfection did not last long, it didn't take longer than by the end of the day and into the night, Harold and Lillian were laying in their bed, their beloved baby in her own baby bed just beside theirs, so she wouldn't be to far out of sight, and as every baby does, she in the middle of the night started crying for food.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Lillian yawned getting out of bed, stumbling towards the baby bed, but just the moment she stood over the baby bed she froze in motion, her eyes widened, and suddenly she let out a loud scream as she backed backwards.

"What!" Harold sat up straight and looked wide-eyed at Lillian whom shaking stood three foot away from the baby bed. "Lillian what is it?" Harold asked as he threw the bed covers aside and ran to her aid.

"Fi-Fi-Fiona!" Lillian exclaimed as she shakingly pointed at the bed.

"Is she all-right?" Harold asked never having been that scared ever before as he turned to the baby bed, and his eyes widened.. in the bed, was not any perfect little human girl, it was a little green orger, with tufs of red hair on her head. "What?" Harold barely whispered.

Lillian cried in shock behind him, tears streaming down her eyes as she bowed over and covered her mouth with her hands.

"did.. did some-one exchange our baby?" Harold asked frightened as he neared the crying ogre baby, and then at last picked it up with a distaste on his face, all though, as he held it in front of him, suddenly a pair of blue eyes were looking back at him, a pair of eyes he knew so well.. Lillians eyes.. ."No." Harold whispered as he cradled the baby in a hug, suddenly not wanting to let go, immidiatly feeling bad for his moments of disgust. "This _is_ Fiona." He told Lillian as he turned around looking horriefied at his wife, lifting the baby up and down in his embrace, trying to make her stop crying. "She turned from an human into an ogre." he told Lillian.

"Why?" Lillian asked. "Why would that happen?"

Harold shook his head. "I don't know." He told. "God I wish I knew."

For some time, the two parents stood in the room, Lillian frozen, Harold still lifting the crying baby up and down, the only sounds were the water outside splashing down the window, and the babys cries, neither seemed to know what to say, it felt horrible.. a horrible shock. At last Harold cleared his throat. "She's still hungry, she wont stop crying before she'll get to eat." he silently tried to tell.

"Oh!" Lillian exclaimed. "Of cause!" she hurried towards Harold and the baby, and took the baby away from him, then she looked at the little one whom looked back up at her mother. "Shh." Lillian whispered as she held a hand over Fiona, and a small tiny green hand reached up, and grabbed Lillians finger, at that moment, Lillians heart seemed to melt, and it was obvious, it didn't matter to her that her little baby girl was an orger, she was still her little baby girl.

Soon there'after, Lillian sat in their bed, this time with her baby in her arms, starring out in the air, Harold sat right beside her, also starring out in the air, neither of them would get any sleep that night, any idiot could tell them that.

Lillian gently rocked the baby in her arms, Fiona though, in spite of her parents state, was sleeping. And Lillian looked at Harold. "What do we do?" she asked. "we can't let Fiona life like that."

"No we can't." Harold shook his head. "What would people say to her?" he asked biting his lip.

"She's still our girl, and we will love her!" Lillian snapped.

"Lillian, of cause we will. Please don't doubt that." Harold pleaded. "But what about her?" he asked. "we need to find out why it happened, see if we can.. reverse it some-how." He sighed in a defeat. "Here, let me, you've done it long enough." He offered and took Fiona himself, to rock her gently so Lillian could rest.

"Then it's settled." Lillian sighed leaning against Harolds shoulder. "What-ever it takes, we'll find a way."

"I promise Lillian, I'll do what-ever it takes, what-ever it demands." Harold to. "So our little girl can be normal."

"I promise to." Lillian told.

"Good, then we have that in the clear." Harold sighed hopelessly looking at their sleeping daughter resting in his arms.

And that's how they sat, for the rest of the night, on shift rocking the little baby girl, whom slept like a rock through the entire night.

Harold was the one sitting rocking the little one, exhausted and tired barely able to keep his eyes open, as the first rays of sun krept over the landscape and into the window, he looked down at his girl ones again, and his eyes widened. "Lillian!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm." Lillian drowsily murmered beside him.

"Lillian wake up!" Harold exclaimed.

"What?" Lillians drowsy eyes opened.

"Look!" Harold showed, and Lillians eyes widened to, before she exhaled in relief.

"She's human again." Lillian realised, sounding relieved beyond belief.

"I know." Harold exhaled also relieved. "Oh thank god." He sighed.

"She.. she did turn into a orger last night didn't she?" Lillian asked in a frown looking at the baby. "Or was it a very bad dream?"

"It was not a dream." Harold told sincerely in a sad tone. "We better keep a close eye on her, what if it happens again?" he asked.

"Oh Harold don't worry, why would that happen?" Lillian asked in a tired relieved smile.

But it did happen, it happened at sunset ones again, though at sunrise, little Fiona turned back to being human, and by the third sunset, even an idiot could figure the pattern.

Harold and Lillian started to search help for their problem, at the court physician, at local witches and wizards, any-where they could possible think off, and they paid any amount of money people asked.

But nothing worked, absolutely nothing.

Harold knew all-ready then, there was one last option he could search towards, but he really did not want to leave Lillian, not even for an after-noon, so instead of searching out the fairy god-mother, for a third time.. this time he send for her, and asked her to come to the castle.

It was a late evening where Lillian, deeply exhausted from all of the trials had turned in early, and Harold was keeping an eye on their little girl, pasing up and down the living room that was right next to the bed-room, where chairs and couches were placed beside a grant fire-places for a regent to sit down by after a hard days work, Fiona was laying in her crib, happily snuggling down in her varm blankets, for a moment Harold went over there and tugged her in just one extra time for good measure, and then glanced at the window and say the last sun-ray dissapear, only to sigh deeply as his eyes returned to Fiona and she predictable enough, had become an orger all over again. The servants had long since been send away from the room, so no one would ever see, it was now forbidden to come there in the evening, and the door was locked from the inside. carefully Harold stroked the babys cheek. "I'm so sorry little Fiona." he told. "We'll find a way, I promise you.. where is that fairy god-mother." he muttered annoyed.

"The fairy god-mother is where you need her." a voice sounded from the balcony.

Harold looked up, and there, right out-side.. was she, the fairy god-mother.

"Thank god you are here!" Harold exclaimed hurrying to let the fairy in. "I've been waiting for you!" he told.

"hm." The fairy god mother looked down at him as she floated in. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked in a roll with her eyes. "I mean seriously, what does it take to please you?" she asked Harold. "I give you this and I give you that, and still you are complaining."

Hopelessly Harold looked at fairy god-mother. "I'm sorry about that." he told sincerely. "But please.. my daughter." he tried and presented the fairy god-mother with the crib.

The fairy god-mother flew towards the baby and looked down, she slightly lifted an eye-brow as she sniffed. "Hm." she stated. "As I counted on." she smirked slightly.

How-ever that smirk and those words were lost on Harold whom only had one thing in mind, helping his child. "Why is this happening?" Harold asked the fairy god mother. "She was so beautiful and peaceful when she was born, and in the day-time, she's every-thing you said, just perfect. And then when the sun goes down." he painfully looked at the fairy. "Is she going to stay like this? How would the other kids treat her, can't you do some-thing?" he rappidly asked the many questions.

"Harold." The fairy god mother looked at him. "You are not really a prince or a king, you are a frog in disguise." She told sternly. "Frogs and humans aren't supposed to have any children, but you insisted didn't you?" she asked. "So you got it! That there, is the child of a frog and a human princess." She stated pointing at the green baby, whom suddenly woke up and started crying loudly.

"Oh god." Harold ran to the cribt and picked his baby girl up, buncing her up and down trying to calm her. "This is all my fault, can't you do some-thing? please!" he asked. "I'll do any-thing! Don't let my daughter life like that because of me!"

"Well." The fairy-god mother mumbled thought-fully. "Well maybe you could… no I couldn't ask." She sighed.

"What? what?" Harold asked. "Any-thing!"

"Well, I could put an enchanment on her." The fairy god mother hesitated. "Her two natures will take over on shift, at day the nature of her mother prevails and at night, the nature of her father."

"That's how it is now." Harold gulped, relieved that the baby had finally silenced and ones again were fast a sleep, terriefed about the next bit of news.

"Shush shush." The fairy-god mother told. "My enchantment can be as this, she will be able to pick a permanent nature when she comes off age, as she picks whom she is going to love."

"But what if she picks the wrong person?" Harold asked. "She could be stuck looking like.. you know, for-ever." He told.

"We'll just have to make sure she picks the right one, she will pick Prince charming! Just as you promised even before she was born, you promised even before she was conceived." the fairy-god mother told. "And then she'll be free of your heritage."

"But how will we know?" Harold asked. "Love isn't some-thing you control!"

"Simple." The fairy god mother smiled. "When she comes off age, old enough to fall in love, you'll put her in a tower, where no unwanted visitors will come, there'll she be longing for her true love to come and slay the dragon whom guards her."

"Dragon? Isn't that a little harsh?" Harold asked.

"No it's exactly what is needed!" the fairy god mother snapped. "Only a true prince charming will be able to slay that dragon! He'll go to your daughter whom has waited for so long, and having waited so long she wont hesitate kissing the person rescuing her! Which will be my prince charming! whom will give her a true loves kiss, and your nightmare will be over!"

"You are asking me to put my daughter in a tower?" Harold exclaimed. "All alone?"

"First when she is off age." The fairy god mother corrected.

"But wont she be scared, and alone?" Harold asked. "I wouldn't be able to do that to her." He told.

"Do you want her to stay like that for-ever?" The fairy god mother asked a little impatiently.

"No." Harold responded.

"Or permantly turn into an ogre?" Fairy god mother then asked.

"No." Harold replied in a scared shake of his head.

"Being hunted from village to village as nothing but a huge monster! Pointed at and shunned, hunted down by angry mops whom will call her a freak of nature, is that what you would want for your child?" the fairy god mother asked.

"Oh please god no!" Harold exclaimed. "Not that! Any-thing but that, don't let her suffer like that because of me!"

"You realize ones I have cast the enchantment, you must assure she falls in love with and kisses the right person?" the fairy god mother asked. "You _must_ lock her in the tower!" she told. "And then there is the price, she _must_ marrie the right prince charming, my son!" she told. "If you fail, I'll take the enchantment off you. That is my price, so.. will you do it?" she asked dangerously. "if not, you're to blame your daughter can never be happy and never have any happily ever after of her own."

Harold closed his eyes, holding his daughter close, then he looked down at her, even though she was green and not very human looking, she was still so beautiful in his eyes, never had he seen any-one so beautiful, perhaps except her mother. But what if other people couldn't see it? This little treasure should only ever have good things, and a good long life, he brushed a finger against her cheek that even though green, blushed rosie red, and a little hand reached up grapping his finger. Harold sighed as he hung his head. "Okay." He at last said. "Do it, help my daughter."

"Good little frog, give her to me." The fairy god mother stretched out her arms.

Harold hesitated, for a moment holding the baby closer than before, before at last, he gently handed his daughter over. "it wont hurt her will it?" he asked.

"Of cause it wont!" the fairy god mother snapped. "You experienced my magic first hand didn't you? Did that hurt?" she asked.

"of cause not!" Harold held up his hands. "I just.. she's my daughter and she's.. she's just a baby." He helplessly stated.

"Sssh." The fairy god mother hushed as she held the baby, and lifted her wand. "Little child of two different races, at war with those races, your first true loves kiss will decide whom you are going to be, and then, you'll be a peace knowing who you are." She chanted swinging her wand. For a moment the baby glowed, in a warm yellow light, and then it was over, Harold was handed back the baby, whom he immediatly held tight in a craddle.

"That was it?" Harold asked.

"Oh not nearly, you have to lock her in that tower before she becomes to old, I'll be nice, so I'll provide the dragon." The fairy god mother cheered.

"But! She's only a baby! It's way to soon to think about that!" Harold exclaimed.

"She'll grow up, they all do." Fairy god mother rolled her eyes as she floated towards the window. "We have a deal now little frog." She stated. "I gave you every-thing, I can take it away again in a snap." she stated snapping her finger. "I don't like people changing their deals." She stated dangerously. "I'll see you when the time is ready." She stated and then she was gone.

"Oh no." Harold held his baby close. "What have I done? Dear god what did I do?" he asked.

"Harold?" groggy eyed the beautiful queen stepped into the room. "I thought I heard voices I.."

She stopped up as she saw Harold clutching the babie tightly to his person, tears falling down his eyes. "Lillian it's.. it's all my fault" he told. "I'm sorry, I should have consulted you, I just didn't know what to do! Because, it really is my fault!"

"Harold dear what is it?" Lillian asked confused.

"I'm the reason she turns like that! It's because I'm a frog!" and then he told every-thing, what the fairy god mother had told him, the deal he had made. "I just.. wanted what was best for us, for her." He looked lovingly at her daughter. "What-ever I can do to make her happy."

"The fairy god mother said she would be married to a handsome prince charming right?" Lillian asked. "And life happily ever after with her one true love?" she asked. "That's not such a bad deal." She sweeped a renegade string of hair away from fionas face "What-ever it takes, that is what we agreed on right?" Lillian asked trying not to cry herself, but yet she couldn't stop.

"Oh Lillian." Harold stepped towards her and laid one arm around his wife as he held their daughter with the other. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't want her to be put her in any tower." Harold sighed. "Couldn't there be another way?"

"We'll find that other way before the time comes, there's plenty of time right?" Lillian asked whipping away a tear. "Plenty of time to give the fairy god-mother another solution, we'll find a way before the time is out!"

* * *

"Dad, dad!" the little red-haired beautiful princess laughed as she chased her father around in her room, before launching herself at him, making them both tumble on the floor.

"Fiona, really." Harold laughed as he laid on the back, holding her up in the air. "I'm getting to old for this."

Fiona giggled as she reached ford both her arms, but couldn't reach him, first as Harold lowered his arms did Fiona get to her target and grabbed a portion of his hair as she laughed. "I can see that Dad, you are getting gray hairs!"

Indeed, among Harolds red, some gray ones had started to show.

"Your ancient." Fiona chuckled.

"Hey, that's not true." Harold returned. "I'm in my prime." He sniffed rolling to his side so Fiona got down on the floor beside him. "So you behave little princess" he instructed poking Fionas perfect little nose, just ones.

Fiona laughed whole heartedly as she rolled to her back, and then in a jump sprung up on her legs, to ran across the room, she was a hot-head, full of energy, just like her mother.

Harold sighed as he sat up, and then groaned as he straightened his back.. wauw, maybe he really was turning old?

Fiona had disappeared to some-where behind the bed, some-where out of sight.

"Dad you can't find me!" Fionas laughing voice sounded from that exact direction.

"Oh?" Harold raised an eye-brow as he got up on his feet. "Now where could she be the little Fiona?" he asked playing a long as he clearly heard a chuckle from behind the bed. "Is she.. here?" he asked opening the closet, predictable finding nothing at all. "Or maybe, behind the curtain?" he asked walking towards the window, and clearly a fiona free curtain. "Oh wait, now I know." He turned around and fell down on his knees to look under the bed. "AHA!" he exclaimed as the little girl screamed in delight. "I found you!" he exclaimed, as Fiona came out in the light, only as she did come out from under the bed, she wasn't looking human any-more, the last sun-ray had left the room and she was an orger, and Harold's happy smile was washed off.

Fiona blinked confused and then looked at her hands. "Oh." She realized sounding regretting. "Dad I."

"No no, Fiona, you don't control this, it isn't you fault." Harold assured as he sat down on his knee. "Come here." He reached an inviting hand towards her, and slowly Fiona walked towards it and took it, for Harold to take the child up in his arm to where she could grab a hold on his neck, only for him to stumble.. she had been feather lighter only two minutes ago, where he so easily had been able to hold her in stretched arms, now that seemed more of a challenge, her ogre form didn't compliment such things as weight. "My aren't you growing fast?" Harold asked in a joking smile. "soon I wont be able to carry you around much longer, come on honey, lets make sure the door is locked." He stated carrying her to the door.

"Why must the door be locked?" Fiona asked hiding her face in Harolds cloak.

"Well.. Fiona.. because.." Harold swallowed.

"Because I'm an ogre?" Fiona asked.

"Fiona you are _not_ an ogre." Harold stated at ones. "You just happen to look like one at night, but only outwardly, you are a very special and very beautiful princess." He told as he checked the door, and it was indeed locked. "But sadly, it's not every-one who can see it at night." He told in a sigh holding her in front of him where he could see her face. "I can see it, and your mother can see it." He assured. "You are always the same beautiful princess, but other people.. they may hurt you." He told. "And we don't want that, we just want people to see you for the beautiful princess you are." He told. "And some-day.. every-one else will see it all the time, just like we do." He told.

Fiona nodded. "When prince charming comes, and give me a true loves kiss." She recited pointing towards the wall with all of her drawings of that happy day. "My curse will be broken, and I'll life happily ever after." She stated.

"That's right." Harold told he carried her towards the mantel piece, where Fionas prides hung.

"And we'll have a big wedding where all my friends will come." Fiona stated pointing at a drawing. "And because the spell is broken, we can party all night."

"Yes, that's right." Harold told and opened Fionas music box, so soft tones escaped it and filled the room. "But the most important thing is, that we'll all life happily ever after." Harold told. "you and your mother, you wont ever have to be afraid or sad, ever again."

"And you dad!" Fiona grinned. "We'll all life happily ever after right here."

"Of cause we will!" Harold stated holding Fiona up in the air, but quickly had to give up on that, as she was to heavy in her ogre form, instead his sat her down on the floor and took her hands. "And we'll dance all night, night after night." He stated twirling the laughing girl around. "It'll all work out in the end, you'll see Fiona."

In response Fiona let go of Harolds hands and instead hugged his leg. "Thanks dad." She sniffed.

Harold sat down on his knee, brushing Fionas hair. "Your welcome sweet-heart." He told her, giving her a hug. "I just want you to know, that I will always love you Fiona." He told her. "No matter what happens. And I hope you'll know that, so you can forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" Fiona asked looking at her father.

"hopefully it wont matter." Harold told ruffling her hair. "But just in case." At that time, him and Lillian were still desperately looking for an alternative to the tower, a way so they wouldn't have to send Fiona away.

* * *

"But we didn't come up with any-thing." Harold told Fiona as they sat together by the pond, Harold now as an old frog and Fiona as a happily married orger. "Before we knew it you were turning sixteen, and the fairy god mother came back. Your mother knew of the deal to make sure you would stay human, she did not know about fairy god mother turning me back into a frog if I tried some-thing." He sighed.

"You knew that could happen when you switched the tea." Fiona realized. "That she'll turn you back into a frog in anger." She elaborated.

"That is way less important." Harold told sincerely. "Fiona, my mission in life is to see my two girls being happy, that's all I life for." He told in a smile. "Beside, I all-ready had my happily ever after, now it's your turn." He blinked.

"Oh dad." Fiona picked him up, and did what best resembled an embrace.

"I really should have known." Harold shook his head. "Your mother were more than capable of making her own decisions and you are to." He told. "You really are your mother all over again. Quite honestly, I don't see how you could ever be truly happy with that pompus prince charming." He admitted with a roll of his eyes.

Fiona chukled. "Seems like I am taking after my parents that way."

"Would seem you have more of your old man in your than either of us ever knew." Harold smiled a little proudly. "both consciously choosing a life different than what we thought we should have." He blinked. "I really don't know why I reacted so hard on you choosing like that, when I did to." He admitted. "I just.. was so scared that you weren't really happy. I just love you so much Fiona."

"I love you to dad." Fiona told. "And you are fine with.. what happened?" she asked looking concerned at him.

"What part?" Harold asked.

"I don't know, every-thing I guess." Fiona sighed.

"Fiona, darling, if I had a do-over." Harold looked at her. "I would do it all again, down to the last little crummy detail. Except one thing." He looked sincerely up at her. "I should never have hidden you away, and never have told you there was some-thing wrong with you, I should have stood up for you. That Fiona, is my one and only regret."

"There's nothing to forgive, you just didn't want to see me hurt." Fiona responded. "Honest dad, and if you didn't get me into the tower, I wouldn't have met Shrek." Fiona sighed. "So, it all turned out happily in the end." She smiled.

"Why I never." A little frog voice sounded from the pond. "The rich and famous are inviting orgers in now, that's great!" the voice sounding genuinely optimistic. "I thought they were becoming to uptight."

Fiona looked down to her right and saw a little female frog.

"Hilda!" Harold exclaimed from where he sat in Fionas hand.

"Harold?" Hilda looked surprised at him as Harold hopped all the way down. "You're a frog again." she noted in a voice that actually didn't seem to surprised at all, as if she had seen so many mad things by now that nothing was left to surprise her.

"So it seems." Harold told his sister.

"Are you going to stay like that?" Hilda asked with a lifted eye-brow.

"yes, it looks that way." Harold sighed. "Hilda, I want you to meet my daughter, this is Fiona, your niece." He presented.

"Hey." Fiona waved down. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Hilda blinked at Fiona. "Harold, she's mighty pretty. But, I thought you married a human princess, why is she a pretty ogre?" she asked.

"It's a long story." Fiona told. "A really long, complicated story." She laughed to herself. "Apparently I take after my dad." She chuckled.

"Your family apparently has some-thing about changing species all the time., giving me a head-ache all-ready." Hilda grumbled. "What will your children be like? Will we finally get that horse in the family?" she asked in a very dry voice.

Fiona chuckled. "Well, what-ever specie they chose, we'll love them." She told. "Right dad?"

Harold nodded. "Of cause." He told.

"Harold."

Fiona and Harold looked towards the castle where the queen was coming towards them. "Harold there you are, I missed you in the bed-chamber." She told. "How can any-one sleep alone in such a big empty bed?" she asked with a shake of her head.

Harold smiled happily by the sight of Lillian coming. "Sorry Hilda, it looks like the wife is calling."

"Sorry mom." Fiona smiled. "I guess I were the one keeping him up."

Harold jumped down from the reiling and towards Lillian. "I was just telling her about how we met." He stated. "Our first kiss, all of that, I suppose it was about time she knew." He told as he reached Lillians feets.

"Sounds like you two had a long talk." Lillian stated as she bowed down to pick her husband up.

"Well, I suppose you could say we had some bonding time." Harold blinked.

"My goodness it's late." Fiona yawned as she covered her mouth. "There can't be long to dawn, I better go up to Shrek, I want to be there when he wakes up."

"You do that." Harold nodded. "And we'll have breakfast together, just the four of us."

"I'm looking forward to it dad!" Fiona exclaimed as she hurried towards the castle.

"So my little frog Prince." Lillian smiled at Harrold. "This is the place huh, you remember?"

"Of cause I do, we both met here for the first time, you saved my life, I got your ball." Harold sighed dreamingly.

"And we kissed for the first time, right at this spot if I remember correctly." Lillian commented.

"No, you would have to go three steps to the left." Harold told.

Amused Lillian did just that, walked three steps to the left, and then she lifted her frog, to kiss him, the same way she had done so long ago, as she opened her eyes though, he was still just a frog, but Lillian didn't mind, she did not hesitate taking him up into the castle and into their shared bed chamber, where she placed him on his pillow, beside her own head. "good night my love." She whispered.

"Good night love." Harold returned as Lillian reached for the light, and blowed it out, leaving them in almost darkness, except for the stars shining outside, and the almost dawn slowly approaching, for yet another day in every-ones happily ever after.

* * *

_AN; well, that was the end of this story. _

_I don't usually ask for this, and as you can see.. the story is actually sort of finished, but.. a review would be sort of nice. You don't have to point out the spelling mistakes, I know. I'm from Denmark, speak Danish normally, I make spelling mistakes all the time and a first grader US citizen can write better English that me. But.. how do you like the story as a whole? did you like it? And.. I actually got an idea for maybe some additional chapters, would people be interested in those?  
_

_Well regardless, hope you enjoyed reading, I enjoyed writing it!  
_

_Sofie.  
_


	13. The dad and the children

"Amazing we could keep it up this long isn't it?"

Lillian yawned groggily as she sat up in her bed, streched her arms and glanced towards where the voice had come from, the window ledge where a frog with golden crown was sitting looking towards the horrizon and the sun-rise so Lillian could only see his silhouete. "What dearest?" she asked in response to his wondering sentence.

The now quite old Frog turned his head and smiled at her. "Oh you know, me pretending being a human, pretending to be a prince pretending to be a king." he rolled his eyes as he returned to the sun-set. "It's honestly a wonder the gig wasn't up way sooner."

"Oh nonsense with you Harold." Lillian yawned as she stepped up from bed, and then slowly walked to the window so she to could see the sunset. "Maybe you were a frog pretending to be a prince for a little while, but then you really did become a prince, and Harold, you still _are _king and a very good one at that." she stated. "You just happen to also be a frog."

"I did forget you know." Harold murmered laying down on his flippers looking out on the sun. "I forgot for a time, that i'm actually a frog." he stated looking out. "And when fairy god-mother threatened to turn me back.. I suddnely got scared, as if turning back would mean loosing every-thing."

Lillian leaned out the window beside her husband. "How do you feel now then?" she asked.

"Oddly enough." Harold blinked. "Relieved." he admitted. "Remembering who I am again, where I came from. I remember now." he breathed. "I lived a great long human life, and now it seems like the circle has been completed." he exhaled.

"Good." Lillian nodded. "I'm glad."

"What a family." Harold smiled to himself. "Human royalty, frogs, orgres." he laughed to himself. "What will be next?" he asked amused.

"I was let to believe that talking Donkey and his dragon wife were considered a part of their family as well." Lillian pointed out making Harold laugh whole heartedly.

"Wonderful, a talking donkey and a dragon." Harold laughed highly amused. "why not include that booted cat fellow now we are at it?" he asked.

"Oh that reminds me, i'll better get dressed." Lillian hurried towards her closet.

"What's the rush dear?" Harold asked turning around.

"Harold really?" Lillian asked looking out from behind the closet door. "Fiona and Shrek, we promised them breakfast didn't we?" she asked diving into the closet ones again. "And who knows how long they are going to stick around, I don't know about you, but I intend spending as much as I can with my family." she stated.

Harold nodded. "Of cause." he stated. "Here's a thought though, why don't you spend the day with Fiona, I think I have some catching up to do with Shrek, a little get to know each other time."

Lillian silenced, and stepped out where Harold could see her, pulling a dress over her head as she flattened it, looking at Harold. "Really?" she asked. "You want to spend the day with Shrek?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yes." Harold told.

"are you entirely sure?" Lillian asked Harold.

"I am sure." Harold told.

"You wont end up fighting, or.."

"Lillian please." Harold cut her off. "I actually do feel bad about how I greeted him, and I want to make it up to him, trust me." he asked of her.

Lillian hesitated slightly, but then at last exhaled. "Well okay, as long as you are sure that you wont.. what I mean is."

"Have a little faith." Harold asked in a slight smile.

Shrek and Fiona pretty much acted as any-one could exspect as Harold presented them with his plan, Fiona looked very delighted by the prospect and Shrek looked a mixture between surprised, confused and hesitant, even very nervous by the idea.

"Erh.." Shrek hesistated.

"Oh Shrek. Isn't it a great idea?" Fiona asked in a smile holding her husbands hand with her two looking exspecting up at him.

"Urh.. hehe." Shrek laughed nervously pulling in his collar. "Of cause." he stated all though he didn't sound like he meant it. "I mean it would be.."

"Shrek, I get it." Harold cut in. "Get it if you don't entirely trust me, all things considered." He looked up at Shrek from where he sat on the table. "Not many people get to have second chances, but I am asking you to grant me one." he looked at Shrek again. "Please."

Shrek glanced at Fiona, whom smiled brightly at him, then he exhaled. "Oh all-right, what the hey?" he asked in a slight shrug. "Just don't you send more talking animals after me, no more!" he stated. "I've had it with the talking animals!"

"Well hopefully not all of them." Harold quacked, and first then Shrek seemed to realise whom or rather what he was talking to.

"Oh no I didn't mean!" Shrek hopelessly tried embarrased covering his face with his hands.

But Harold merely laughed a little amused at him, and so did the ladies. "I'll get over it." Harold assured. "If you'll take that trip with me."

"Well, now I have to, don't I?" Shrek asked slightly lifting an eye-brow, but sounded reliefed by the quick brushing off.

* * *

Lillian and Fiona had decided to spend the day rather calmy, catching up, talking, sitting by the terrace sharing a cup of tea. "so how much did Harold really tell you, yesterday evening?" Lillian asked with a lifted eye-brow. "A few facts you need to have straightened out?" she asked.

"Njah." Fiona smiled. "I am sure he told me the truth, the hole truth and nothing but the truth." She told as she took a sip of her tea-cup.

"Not even trying to make himself look good?" Lillian asked.

"No, dad is always so modest." Amused Fiona shook her head. "He really did tell me every-thing." she assured in a warm voice. "Right from when he was a young frog seeing you for the first time." Fiona started.

"And he dived down to get my golden ball, vanished and came back as a human prince all though I didn't recognise him at first." Lillian sighed deeply seemingly being in another world. "Saved my from that cliff by pulling me up." she chuckled down in her hand. "He is actually braver than one should think your dad." she honestly told Fiona. "For a little frog, standing up to knights twice his human sieze." she shook her head as she drank from her tea-cup.

"I know." Fiona stated leaning her cheek on her hand. "It's funny though isn't it?" she looked at her mother. "It sounds like for him becoming king was a sacrifice more than a bonus." She confessed. "Was he always all-right with that?" she asked.

"Perhaps Shrek and Harold are more alike then he carest to admit." Lillian amused pointed out. "I should imagine ever becoming king would be a sacrifice for your husband as well." She hinted at Fiona. "But that's what makes them good people, they are modest."

"So, how did he feel about becoming king?" Fiona asked a little curious.

"He was very frightened by the responsibility as you can imagine." Lillian told thinking back looking very amused. "I remember him shaking and whimpering by the prospect ones he realized the time had come, he looked like he wanted to run and hide very badly." Lillian amused noted. "At one point I feared he would jump head-first into the lily pond." she chukled. "But he didn't run away from it, he took it, and he always cared for the people around him so he ended up actually caring a lot about the job as well, as you know." She smiled to herself. "I'm sure he would tell you the same, that he loves his job."

* * *

"No, you are right Shrek, being king is a drag." Harold told as he laid up on a tall tree branch far above the ground. "Enjoy your freedom lad, that's the best advice I can give you." he stated.

"I knew it." Shrek responded down from the ground where he tied up a rabbit snare as instructed. "Who would want a whole kingdom any-way? What do you need it for?" he asked annoyed hissing as he tried to tie the string to his stick. "I'll never get it, all those people wanting to be kings and queens, why?" he asked.

"Don't ask me, it's certainly not all what it's made out to be." Harold responded.

"Well, there's some-thing that isn't a surprise." Shrek rolled his eyes as he wrapped the string an extra turn.

"No no Shrek!" Harold instructed from the branch. "You are doing it wrong!" he snapped. "Lad, That strings goes under, I said _under_!" he instructed seeming to loose patients.

"Shess, thanks for the vote of confidence _dad_. " Shrek hissed back. "Maybe I actually do know what I am doing." he suggested.

Harold silenced, just silenced.. confused Shrek looked up at the frog, trying to figure out what was going on, and why the king was starring like that at him, Shrek backtracked his words and suddenly realized. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "Sir, I.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude.. I" he stammered.

Harold silenced him by holding up a flipper. "It's all-right Shrek." He told. "You are married to my daughter and you are family." He told before he hesitated. "And.." he hesitated. "I think, maybe, Fiona would be ecstatic if you would call me it."

"Call you dad?" Shrek asked confused looking at Harold. "But I.." he confused blinked.

"Only if you feel like you can." Harold told honestly. "I wont ask you to do it.. But it would make me happy to see Fiona happy like that."

"And you would be fine having _me." _Shrek pointed at himself in question. "Call _you _dad?" he asked disbelieving.

"Yes I would." Harold assured in a firm voice. "In fact, it would make me happy to." he stated.

"Wauw." Stunned Shrek stood back. "I.. I never had any-one to call dad before." He admitted.

"Surely Ogres have parents to." Harold noted in a slight frown leaning over the tree branch.

"Yeah but.." Harold rubbed his neck. "I never managed to figure it out with mine, I've been alone ever since I was a wee lad, that is until Fiona came along." he embarrased admitted.

"So you never had a family before." Harold concluded rubbing his chin. "Well Shrek, you are welcome in mine." He assured.

"Really?" Shrek asked as he blinked. "I mean erh.." he swallowed. "That would mean a lot to Fiano.. and me." He told sincerely daring to look up. "Thank you sir." He quietly added, only to receive a disapproving look from Harold. "Oh!" Shrek realized. "I mean, thank you dad." He tried making Harold nod approvingly.

Harold sighed as he calmly laid down again, looking down at Shrek. "So now Shrek, if you ever have any questions, or if there's some-thing I can do for you." He told in a quiet but warm voice. "Just let me know." he asked.

"Well... dad.." Shrek hesitated still trying to taste the word, but found that suddenly it became much more natural, and suddenly felt a lot more right. "You really did change a lot for your princess didn't you?" he asked.

"I guess I did." Harold admitted.

"How.." Shrek tried to find words.

"Well." Harold told as Shrek didn't seem to get any further. "When it all becomes so annoyingly hard, take a moment to stand back, and then just look at her. Remember how special she is, and you realise it's not that hard after-all." he sighed deeply. "Remember why you did what you did in the first place, and ask yourself if you wanted to do it all over again. If the answer is yes, there are no problems at all."

For a moment Shrek closed his eyes, took a breath and then he exhaled in as he smiled. "Yes, I see." he stated as he opened his eyes again. "Thanks dad." he grinned at Harold.

"Your welcome Shrek." Harold returned in a sligth smile. "And it doesn't hurt to take a bit of time for yourself, just ones in a while." he blinked. "The women may be lovely, but every man needs a bit of time alone ones in a while."

"That sounds like good advice." Shrek acknowledged.

* * *

"Uh." Fiona bit her lip as she viewed the sunset. "Why hasn't they come home." she asked in a anxious voice.

"I don't know." Lillian to was fidgeting.

"I knew it, it was a bad idea." Fiona ran a hand through her hair. "A really really bad idea. Shrek probably got upset and stormed off."

"And Harold meant it so well." Lillian covered her eyes with her hands. "I mean, I do give him credit for trying, but."

"I know!" Fiona turned to her mother. "What do we do?" she asked almost in a panick.

All though suddenly, laughter sounded from the gate.

Fiona and Lillian looked at each other, shortly blinked and then ran towards the door, where suddenly they saw Shrek coming wandering in with Harold on his shoulder, both laughing.

"No she didn't!" Shrek laughed.

"Head first in the mud, in her best dress to." Harold nodded. "That's Fiona for you."

"_Dad!_" Fiona yelled out in objection.

"Takes after her mother that way." Harold finished.

"_Harold!_" Lillian objected as well.

"Ah, girls." Harold smiled warmly at them. "So glad to see you."

"Don't you pretend." Lillian stated placing her hands on her hips. "Really Harold?" she asked.

"What?" Harold asked innocently as if he had no idea what Lillian was talking about.

"Me and Dad were just catching up." Shrek told. "Honest!"

"Wait, dad?" Fiona blinked.

"it only seemed natural didn't it?" Harold asked.

Stunned the two women looked at each other, then they broke up in each their smile and turned back to the men whom had now managed to get all the way up to them.

"Oh Harold, come here, you are late." Lillian stated taking the frog away from Shrek.

"And come here you." Fiona stated grabbing Shreks shirt and pulled him down to a kiss. "Thank you." she at last whispered after the kiss.

"Hey." Shrek looked at Fiona. "It's our family you are talking about." he told. "_our _family." he repated putting a hand around Fionas waist as he lead her into the castle.

"Thank you for being so great." Fiona sighed leaning against him.

"Well, I guess Christmas dinners are going to be a lot more complicated now." Shrek chukled to himself. "But I guess also a lot more fun."


	14. The end of a long happily ever after

Three years passed by after Shrek and Fionas first visit to far-away, three great years where the ogre couple came visiting the castle at all the high celebrations, which wasn't nearly as often as Harold and Lillian would have liked, but both regents knew their daughter was a grown woman now with a family on her own.

One evening Lillian was happily surprised as she by mistake came across Harolds drawer and to her surprise found several letters from Shrek, asking for advice in how to be a good husband to Fiona, from the stack it looked like Shrek and Harold had exchanged quite a lot of letters, and leaving it all the exact same way Lillian found it, she couldn't help but feeling light-hearted by the knowledge that Shrek had addressed all the letters. "To Dad." , every single one of them, and she re-called ones again how Harold had jokingly called Shrek son at their Christmas visit, only for Shrek to lighten up by the approval and thus Harold continued, it really was all coming together.

Now it was autumn ones again, the leaves had all been colored lovely orange, it had started to get cold and Lillian shivered lightly, she wasn't as young as she used to be, no matter how much Harold still sang her praise. Lillian rolled her eyes by the knowledge as she glanced at the sunset and sighed deeply, making rim-frost come out of her mouth looking like fog that escaped into the air and she smiled lightly, it was all so lovely, but suddenly also felt a little lonely standing out there all alone.

It didn't take long for Lillian to go to her and Harolds private chambers, at first she was a little disappointed not seeing him in the living room, which probably meant Harold was still working, but then Lillian got satisfaction as she peered into their bed-chamber, and was satisfied to see her frog laying on his pillow, sleeping after a long day of hard work, he really had seemed very tied lately Lillian noted, perhaps it was time for a break for him? He wasn't as young as he used to be, Lillian smiled warmly by the sight of him, all though suddenly the frog seemed to crumble together and started coughing.

Lillians brow furrowed as the frogs cough grew even louder, and startled Lillian ran to him as it for a moment seemed like Harold had trouble breathing.

"Harold?" Lillian asked concerned not knowing what to do.

Harold was fully awake now, awakened by his own cough, but that didn't make it stop at all, he still coughed. "I'm.. I'm fine." He assured. "Just.." he coughed one last time. "A little illness that's all." Harold assured weekly falling down on the pillow as if he were a limp rag-doll. "Must have over-worked myself." He excused in a slight apologizing smile.

Lillian held her breath. "You are sure that you are all-right?" she asked Harold nervously. "You don't need a."

"Lillian I'm fine." Harold assured cutting her off. "I just need a little sleep that's all, I promise." He send a smile at her, all though it looked very weak and tired.

Lillian exhaled. "All-right." She at last stated. "But you promise to take it easy tomorrow." She lectured. "Until you are sure you are feeling well again." She lectured.

"Of cause." Harold nodded, and laid back on the pillow with closed eyes, looking beyond exhausted, and it couldn't have been more than two minutes, before he was completely fast a sleep.

"Dumb frog." Lillian muttered sitting down on the bed edge. "But oh well, he did promise me to take care of himself." She reminded herself, and if there was some-thing Lillian knew, it was that Harold had never ever broken a promise to her.

But the next day it suddenly seemed so obvious, Harold didn't look well, he put up a good show, but his energy seemed to be lacking, so did his appetite, just every-thing.

The next day seemed even worse, and the day after that. Harold of cause kept assuring that he was fine, that he didn't need any special help, only to almost drop of the table he was sitting at. Weeks passed by like that, and slowly it just became more and more obvious, until finally on a late Autumn night, the two were laying in their bed, Lillian with a book, Harold all-ready almost a sleep, as it always seemed to be like these days.

"Harold, you got to go to the court physician." Lillian suddenly snapped as she closed her book. "You are not well."

"I told you I am fine." Harold insisted only to receive a scolding look from his queen. "Lillian, really I'm."

"Don't lie to me Harold frog." Lillian returned in a stern voice. "It's a habit that doesn't suit you."

Stunned Harold silenced and looked at her, for a moment he sat in silence, then sighed as she shook his head. "Is it that obvious?" he asked.

Lillian nodded. "Now would you please just go to the court physician?" she asked.

Harold sighed. "All-right Lillian." He told her sincerely. "First thing in the morning, I promise." He stated. "But honestly, there's nothing to worry about."

"Well?" Was Lillian first question at noon the next day as she managed to catch Harold in the corridor, him hoping on the floor… very very slowly, having to take breaks between each hope, which seriously wasn't like him.

"It's as I said, I'm just a little tired and there's nothing more to it." Harold replied trying to avert his eyes away from Lillian.

"Did you really go to the physican?" Lillian asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Of cause I did." Harold proclaimed. "You would have found out about it if I didn't, I know that much." He rolled his eyes.

"All-right then." Lillian exhaled. "I just wanted to be sure." She shook her head and then bowed down to pick up her husband. "You really shouldn't be hoping around like this if you are that tired." She reminded him a little sternly. "And don't you dare go to work now." She lectured him.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Harold asked looking up at Lillian looking just a little bit confused.

Lillian shook her head. "Remember when we were young?" she asked. "When we were so tired you had to work all day that some-times you would go out of your way to sneak away from classes, just to spend time with me?"

"Of cause I do." Harold blinked. "Erh.." he looked a little flustered at her. "Would you escort me to the lily pond?" he then finally asked sounding just a little awkward.

"Glad you asked." Lillian sniffed making Harold tense a bit. "Oh relax." She finally stated as she put Harold on her shoulder. "We've been married for thirty-six years! This isn't new territory for you."

"No I suppose not." Harold admitted almost falling down on her shoulder, as if he couldn't stand up any-longer. "And then there were the year of engagement before we even got married." He remembered. "So well, technically we've been together for thirty-seven years." He corrected Lillian.

"Thirty-eight." Lillian counter argued. "There was the year before you even became a prince and we spend every day together."

"Ah, to be young again." Harold sighed as Lillian sat down on the Lily pond railing. "Wouldn't it be wonderful Lillian?" he asked as he was sat down on a branch a little above Lillian so she wouldn't have to look down at him and he didn't have to look down at her. "To do it all over again?"

"Ones was quite enough dear." Lillian dryly laughed. "I'm quite happy with the position I am in right now." She stated honestly.

"Yes yes, so am I." Harold assured. "But, it wouldn't be to terrible with a re-visit, would it?" He asked. "have another game with Fiona while she was five hm? Give her a children's birthday?" he suggested. "Running around corners with the guards trying to escape our duties." He laughed to himself. "Have the very first true loves kiss again." He sighed deeply laying down on that branch looking dreamingly at Lillian. "Falling in love with you all over again, wouldn't it be magnificent?" he asked.

Lillian laughed amused at Harold. "Where does all of this come from?" she asked. "you were never a sentimental type before." She amused pointed out.

"I guess I am getting old." Harold laughed dryly, all-though suddenly, that laugh turned into a cough, and then an even bigger cough.

"Harold!" Lillian exclaimed.

"No no, I'm fine! I'm just!" But Harold couldn't even speak any longer as his own cough cut him off. "I'm.." he looked at Lillian looking sickly pale, and then all of a sudden, he passed out, the whites turning out of his eyes as he fell over.

"HAROLD!" Lillian exclaimed as she dug forward and just managed to capture him as he fell down from the branch. "HAROLD!" frightened Lillian hold the passed out frog in her hands. "Harold please wake up!" she begged. "Please be all-right!" she begged.

Harolds eyes fluttered. "Li.." he trited to say.

"I'm here Harold!" Lillian exclaimed. "What do you need? Please just tell me! Water?.. a blanket? Please just tell me!"

Suddenly his eyes slowly opened and though he didn't seemed entirely lucid he was looking at her as his mouth formed one single word. "You." And then he passed out again.

"Me? Harold, what am I supposed to do?" she asked hopeslessly. "I'll get you to bed at least." She promised hurrying towards the castle door.

Lillian ran to the castle, as she hadn't done in twenty years, and passed the guards. "CALL FOR THE COURTY PHYSICIAN!" She managed to demand in a high sharp voice, before hurried up the stairs to the chambers and into their bed-room where she carefully placed the frog on his pillow. "Please be okay, please be okay." She begged. "Harold, can you hear me?" she asked. "If you can hear me." she tried not to make it to evident that her voice was broken. "Wake up! Don't dare to lay there like that! I am asking you to wake up so wake up darn it!" she demanded only to suddenly realize how childish she sounded, way to childish for her own age, it was merely that. Harold had always done what-ever she asked of him, ever without any question.

The door opened and in came the court physician, a younger man since their last one had left to go on a pension a few years ago. "Thank goodness you came." Lillian exhaled raising up. "You know what's wrong with him don't you?" she asked the physician. "He wouldn't tell me, but you know."

"Well I." The physician swallowed. "Yes.. I do know that." He tried. "But the king demanded me to keep it a secret, and well not only is he king, but you know my queen, doctors confidential."

"well it's hardly as secret now is it?" Lillian asked annoyed. "I mean look at him! Just tell me, what is it and how can we make him get better?" she asked in a angry voice.

"Lillian.." a weak voice sounded from the pillow.

"Harold!" Lillian turned around and hurried to the bed where she dropped on her knees. "Harold you sod!" she frustrated cursed at him. "What did you do that for?" she asked.

"What, faint?" Harold asked.

"Yes, that and." Lillian tried to find words. "Why wont you just let the physician look at you now that he is here any-way."

Harold sighed deeply. "He has looked at me." He finally said.

"Harold please." Lillian tried.

"No listen Lillian, he has been looking at me regularly for a.. for a while." Harold at last confessed.

"What?" Lillian asked. "But why did you then.. run about."

Harold sighed, and glanced shortly at the physician. "Please leave us." He asked. "I need to speak with my wife."

The court physician nodded slightly and quietly left.

"Why would you do that?" Lillian asked still sounded annoyed.

"Lillian, I have not seen you this cranky since you were pregnant." Harold pointed out, only scorning Lillian a little bit more.

"Why on earth have you kept on going like this?" she finally asked in a annoyed his. "Harold why would you do that?" Lillian asked. "if you knew all along that you are ill! honestly, what were you thinking?" she asked.

"I just wanted to keep it going while there was still time." Harold closed his eyes. "I didn't want you to worry."

"Still time?" Lillian asked in a frown. "Harold, what do you mean by that?" she asked. "There's plenty of time."

Harold shook his head. "No, not any-more." He stated.

"You'll get better." Lillian assured. "It's only a little bit of illness."

Harold shook his head. "No Lillian I wont." He tried to tell her. "Because there's really nothing wrong with me." He told looking directly at her meeting her eyes. "I'm just very very old." He told her.

Lillian shook her head. "No you're not, you're not that old." she told Harold.

"For a human, no I was not that old." Harold told Lillian. "But for a frog, I'm ancient, we frogs are not meant to life this long." He told her.

First then did Lillian seem to realize, and she fell down on her knees in front of the bed looking at him. "No you can't mean that." She asked of him. "Your sister.. she's fine right? She's as old as you are."

"She died three years ago." Harold told Lillian. "Right after Fiona and Shrek went home after that dread-full Fairy god-mother business."

"Oh god." Lillian covered her mouth. "Why didn't you say any-thing?" she asked.

"I didn't want to worry you." Harold told honestly. "Hilda, she was very old and had lived a very full life for a frog, in fact she was unreasonable old for a frog, and all the other frogs marveled she even managed to go on for that long, they are even speculating if she's the oldest frog whom ever lived in the pond... I knew then that." He took a breath. "I didn't have that much time left either, so I wanted to make the best of it, without having us acting different than we used to, so we could enjoy ourselves."

Lillian shook her head. "Don't talk like that. Harold, we can find a way." She assured.

"I'm the age I am." Harold told her.

"We could find a way to make you human again, you are not that old for a human." Lillian tried.

"For what?" Harold asked. "Last time it ended up in some really bad deals, but we were young and had our lifes ahead of us, so it was worth it, and I got a long great human life, now though I am old regardless, I all-ready had my happily ever after." He told softly looking at Lillian, whom only looking pleadingly back at him, asking him with her eyes to do it. "I did look into it.. a bit." Harold admitted then. "But I never saw a point. Believe me, the one thing I hate most about this, is leaving you behind Lillian." Harold looked sadly at his Queen. "Fiona will be fine, she has a good husband, but you? You never liked sleeping in a big empty bed." He tried to whisk away a tear. "I'm sorry."

"Wouldn't you want to give it a try and become human again?" Lillian asked. "It'll give us time."

"If it was as easy as that Lillian, of cause I would." Harold tried to tell her. "But I don't know how much time I have left, and.. Lillian." He clearly tried not to cry, but didn't succeed as his voice broke. "I know you'll be sad, and believe me, I never wanted to make you sad! That's the last thing I want. So please forgive me that I'll much rather spend this time with you, than searching for some magician powerful enough to do it, that we may or may not find in time. Just to maybe, if we I was being very lucky, postpone some-thing that happens to all of us."

That did it for Lillian as well as she broke together and started crying, picking up her husband as she held him close to her chest. "Of cause Harold." She told him. "What-ever you want."

"I don't.." Harold started but Lillian shushed him.

"Listen dear." She whispered as she held him. "We've been married for a very long time, and I just first now realized.. this is the first time you ever asked me any-thing, or didn't just go ahead doing what I wanted.." Lillian told. "And Harold, I want to do some-thing for you to, I want to do what you want now. It's always been you changing and turning, doing all that you could to please me." She told. "Please, this one time, let me do the thing you want, please." She asked.

Harold exhaled. "To be honest, I don't want much.. I just wants things to be as they have been these past three years." He told.

"Surely there must be some-thing you want." Lillian asked sitting down with the frog in her lap, holding a hand over him. "Please, I really want to do some-thing."

"Well I.." Harold murmered thoughtfully. "I would very much like to see Fiona and Shrek one last time." He admitted.

"Of cause you do, I'll send for them right away." Lillian told. "But.. that can't be all can it? Isn't there some-thing, I'll just feel so useless."

Harold sighed, looking just slightly guilty as his eyes averted Lillians.

"Please, name it." Lillian.

"I erh.." Harold hesitated sounding a little embarrassed.

"What?" Lillian asked.

"Urh, I would really like to." Harold looked down. "I would really like to spend another night out in the open." He finally told.

"Out in the open?" Lillian asked. "Are you sure that, I mean in your condition.." she asked.

"I miss to sleep on a soft lily petal." Harold admitted. "To feel the water flowing under it and feel the wind brushing in the trees, to look up and see the stars."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lillian asked.

Harold shrugged. "Human royalty aren't supposed to sleep by ponds are they?" he asked. "I admit. I used to have this dream, that I would be sleeping back at the pond, out in the open, only you were there with me. And we could both see the stars right above us."

"You should have told me sooner." Lillian told in a slight shake with her head. "When we were both young would have been a really great time."

"I was young and stupid." Harold told in a slight apologizing shrug.

"Then lets go out an do it." Lillian told.

"But Lillian, you sleeping outside? What would people think?" Harold asked in a blink.

"To hell with what people think!" Lillian stated annoyed. "Maybe this is what _I _want." She suggested.

Harold exhaled shaking his head. "You always did get what you wanted in the end." He commented.

Then in the night, a madras had been pulled out beside the Lily pond for Lillian to lay it, Harold rested on a lily flower as he used to, where Lillian could see him.. he looked peaceful there she thought. "Remember that gala?" Harold asked. "I often wondered what you saw, when I stood there." Harold admitted.

"Honestly, I just felt really sorry for you." Lillian told in a shake of her head. "You looked so awkward while all those big princess were pushing you around, it looked like you barely knew how to stand up as it was."

"I didn't." Harold admitted. "Had only been needing to stand on two legs for a couple of hours at that point."

"It showed." Lillian laughed.

"Come on, you didn't invite me with you for the next day just because you felt sorry for me, did you?" Harold asked. "please say you didn't." he asked in a grimace.

"Well.. okay it was a mixture, that and the fact I promised my father to take just one person and that, I did enjoy your company." Lillian told. "You don't think I would ever actually marry a person just because I felt sorry for him?" she asked.

"Njah, you are way to smart for that." Harold shook his head.

"I do remember when I realized I had fallen in love though." Lillian told in a small sigh. "the exact moment actually."

"Oh?" Harold asked in a slightly lifted eye-brow.

"When you pulled me up from that cliff." Lillian told. "I saw you struggle so much, just a little frog with a golden crown on his head, and I realized my frog and that kind prince was the same person." She sighed deeply closing her eyes. "When I realized that fact, I also realized how much I cared and that I didn't wanted to.. well go one without at least telling what I felt." She sighed opening her eyes.

"I have no idea when I first really felt in love with you." Harold admitted. "I saw you beating up that prince Gerald real good, because he had taken you ball. And I thought it was such a shame you came alone so often, then I couldn't help myself but notice every time you came, down here to the pond." Harold told softly. "Then you saved my life, remember?" he asked and Lillian nodded. "And I just couldn't help it, I just had to help you when-ever I could.. Hilda knew I had fallen in love way before I did." Harold admitted. "It was first when you told me you had to pick a prince soon I realized that.. I could not let that happen without at least trying to do some-thing."

"I always did wonder what made you take such rash actions." Lillian admitted as she looked up. "Wauw, it really is beautiful out here." She stated glancing at the shining stars.

"only frogs and critters have such a lovely night-view." Harold commented. "See, Orion." He pointed. "Just where it always were, haven't moved a bit."

"That one?" Lillian asked as she pointed. "It's pretty." She closed her eyes and breathed in. "And the air.." she breathed. "Lovely."

"Remember our wedding?" Harold asked laying on his side looking at Lillian.

"Of cause I do." Lillian smiled lightly.

"what a disaster." Harold chuckled.

"It was only almost a disaster." Lillian pointed out.

Harold laughed. "I still remember Prince Geralds face, do you remember?" he asked.

Lillian laughed out loud. "What was it he said?" she asked. "It's a frog, a frog I tell you!" she imitated the princes's yell. "You are making a frog future king!"

"And every-body looked at him as if he was crazy." Harold laughed whole-heartedly. "He did look like a mad-man." He shook his head.

"Poor Gerald." Lillian shook her head.

"What-ever did happen to him?" Harold asked.

"You are never going to believe it." Lillian whispered. "He felt madly in love with a goose-girl and took her with him to his own kingdom to make her princess."

"No, that's impossible." Harold frowned his brows. "A goose-girl? Really?" he asked. "Well, maybe she made him a better person that way."

"They all say that she did." Lillian amused shook her head. "And that they are still busy living happily ever after." She told in a smirk. "Can I ask you some-thing?" she asked Harold.

"Any-thing." Harold blinked.

"What." Amused Lillian looked up in the air. "Was your favorite thing about being human, and what did you miss most about being a frog?" she asked.

"My favorite thing?" Harold asked. "Well.. I came to like tea, a lot." He told. "I enjoyed horse riding, and I liked seeing all these amazing things, it was a pleasure to meet so many people and to be able to do so many good things. I loved being a father, it was the greatest feeling I ever had, but." He glanced at Lillian. "The best thing were having you there for all of that."

"Oh Harold." Lillian shook her head. "Flatterer." She cheated him. "What did you miss the most then?" she asked.

"This." Harold simply answered.

"Harold you are impossible." Lillian stated.

"Honestly I didn't really miss any-thing that much." Harold told honestly. "some-times, on very few occasions, yes I admit, I could miss the freedom and bit, but then every-thing else was so good I couldn't imagine what I had been thinking.. of cause there's the part of my life where I entirely forgot all about ever having been a frog, then Fiona was all I could ever think about, then there wasn't room for missing any-thing at all." He shook his head. "What were your favorite thing?" he then finally asked Lillian.

"Favorite thing? I am not sure what you mean.. no wait, I think I do." Lillian smiled to herself. "My favorite thing was knowing I never ever had to be alone about any-thing, ever again, I could share it all, with some-one I loved." She smirked. "The good and bad." She remarked as an after-thought.

Harold didn't ask about Lillians least favorite thing, instead they kept on talking and remembering like that, laughed, felt sad, then felt happy again, looked at the stars.. they even viewed the sun-rise together… but a few days after that, the clouds had grown darker, Harold had asked to stay in his lily petal, it was there he really belonged, he had told Lillian, it was where he had come from, and it was where he was supposed to go to again by the end.

* * *

The night of Harolds funeral, Lillian truly and honestly did not want to go to bed, in the massive big empty bed in her bed-chamber.

She was a strong and indpendet woman, as Harold had liked to call it, but she had never liked being alone in her bed, Harold had been right about that to. She could only keep Fiona and Shrek up for that long as they sat together in the drawing room having a bit of wine.

After the couple had gone to bed, Lillian still tried to avoid her own bed, she went outside and walked towards the lily pond, but found she couldn't really go there either.

The empty castle hall-ways just seemed that much bigger and.. emptier than usual, quieter, at last Lillian found that she had no choice but enter her own.. dark.. empty and very very big bed chamber.

Lillian took a deep breath as she stepped in there, and tried not to cry, it was surprisingly difficult to get into a night-gown, and her blankets felt cold as she laid down under them, some-how the void right beside her just felt that much deeper, and for a minor second, Lillian got angry, really angry at Harold for leaving her like that!

She turned on her side, and was suddenly faced with his pillow, that red silk pillow he had been sleeping on these past three years where he had been a frog, angrily Lillian reached for it intending to throw it away from her, but yet as she had grabbed it, she found that she couldn't, instead she hugged the pillow close and took a deep breath, the pillow still smelled like him, like fresh water, leafs and lily petals, Lillian found herself cradle the pillow and look to where it had laid, only to discover a piece of paper apparently having laid under the pillow, rolled neatly together, holding her breath Lillian reached for the little paper, she let go of the pillow as she fumbled after her night light and her reading glasses until at last there was light enough so she could read with her reading glasses on her nose, then hesitated.. perhaps this was some-thing private Harold hadn't managed to get rid off in time! Maybe she should hurry and throw it away as to not disgrace her memories of him, but yet she ended up reading the first line any-way.

_Dearest Lillian_

Lillian took in a sharp breath, addressed to her! From Harold to her, at ones she read further.

_As you find this, I should expect, I have passed on, and you are spending the night alone, which saddens me, the last thing I want is to see you being un-happy, so dry off that tear Lillian, and remember one of the more silly dumb things I did, I am but a funny little frog you know._

_I don't believe there is any-thing left to tell I didn't all-ready tell you in person, at least I did my best to do it, for I always thought you ought to be told and ought to know. _

_Yet, there is no harm in saying it just one more time, even if I am just repeating myself. _

_I love you Lillian, with all of my heart. _

_You have made my life full, and you've made my life better than any other frogs, happier than any-one I know._

_Without you, I would just have remained a frog in a pond, never knowing true frustration, want, sadness, happiness, and yes Lillian, love. Only because of you could my life be this full, so full that I can barely contain it. _

_You may be angry at me, for not fighting for more time. But the thing is Lillian, I have nothing to fix, and I know, you'll be okay, you were always perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, making all the right decisions, standing up for yourself, not taking any of it when you know it's wrong, you were always extremely clever that way, and very strong. _

_I wish for you, to go out and enjoy life, as good as you can, every-day a new adventure, that is how it was for me, you truly made it like that. _

_Thank you for all the adventures, for all the happiness and all the love. _

_Now go out and spread some more of all of that, as you do best. _

_For-ever yours, love, your funny little frog, Harold. _

Wiping away her tears Lillian read the letter again, and a third time even a fourth time before she laid down on her back, still crying but yet some-how also smiling, she turned off the light and carefully put both paper and pillow back in place, and as she closed her eyes, it was like Harold was still there, like some of him was left behind, and that part of him was never going to leave her, not ever. For her frog, would always come when she called, she knew that, he had never really let her down and never really would he, even when he was being dumb, he had always prevailed in the end, without a doubt or question, he would be there.


End file.
